What if All was Different
by B.T.Avc
Summary: It was the most exciting day of his life as the 11 year old Draco Malfoy, took his step onto Platform 9 3/4. What if, he would ditch Crabbe and Goyle and encounter Hermione Granger. All HP world and characters are created by the magnificent J. K. Rowling whom is my childhood heroine. I only gave my twist to the characters. It is my very first "what if"! Slow-burn Dramione alert...
1. Chapter 1 Innocence

**Chapter 1 Innocence**

Dobby woke up magically, wondering what was happening. As the house elf, dedicated for the service of the young master of the house, he had yet not woke up this early in the morning. Well, except for when his master was just a baby.

When Dobby heard his master calling his name, immediately apparated to his chambers, afraid if something was off.

"How can Dobby help Master Draco?" he asked with a huge bow. From what his bow would allow, he could see his Young Master was chasing up and down his chamber.

"Dobby, I want eggs and sausages for my breakfast, with some toasts and orange juice, please." then Dobby straightened up his bow.

"Yes, Young Master wants eggs and sausage with toasts and orange juice! Dobby will prepare them immediately for his Young Master." as he was about to apparate down to the kitchens, heard Draco's voice again.

"Wait Dobby, I changed my mind. I want some raspberry jam with butter and biscuits with warm milk." he said.

"Yes, master, Dobby will prepare some raspbery jam with butter and biscuits and warm milk. Dobby will be back short-"

"No Dobby, I want some pancakes with honey and breakfast tea instead… or should I stick with the eggs and sausage…" Dobby was in awe. Dobby had never seen his young master to question his decisions before. Even when he was a baby, he would sellect one toy out of many, and play with that toy only until the end of playtime… Well, the point is, something was off with Draco. He was squeezing his hands until they turn blue. then shaking his arms at his sides, allowing some blood back. Then he would squeeze them all over again… He was pacing up and down in the chamber, and now, he couldn't decide something as simple as what he wanted for breakfast.

"Dobby feels young master is nervous. Dobby prepares warm milk for young master. Then Dobby will prepare eggs and sausage with toasts, raspberry jam with butter and biscuits and pancakes with honey for breakfast. Young master can have whichever he wants. Dobby wish young master be okay." with that, he apparated to the kitchen and hurriedly started preparing everything Master Draco wanted…

When Dobby went back to his young master's chambers, he was just out of shower.

"Dobby brought breakfast to young master." he states unnecessarily.

"Thank you Dobby. Leave it on the coffee table. Then bring my luggage downstairs and to the entrance hall to be ready to leave. Also check if Mother and Father are awake and report to me when they are." he said while dyring his hair with his wand, magically.

"Yes, Young Master. Dobby carries the luggage. Dobby tells young master when Master and Mistress are awake."

"Good Dobby!" Draco said with a crooked smile on his lips. Then Dobby took the luggage with him and disappeared into thin air.

When Dobby finished carrying the luggage and setting them so conveniently to the entry hall, he went back to the kitchens to find Missy preparing something.

"Missy preparing breakfast for Master and Mistress?" Dobby asked .

"Missy preparing breakfast for Master and Mistress." Missy said matter of factly. "Dobby have to iron his fingers again if Dobby will not hurry and prepare breakfast for Young Master." she added with a lecturing tone in her voice.

"Dobby prepared breakfast for Young Master! Dobby was up when it was still dark. Young Master say Dobby, good! Missy knows not." Dobby blabbered then apparated back -yet again- to Draco's chambers to find him again pacing up and down, yet now he was in his school robes and turning his wand in his hands in front of him.

"Dobby informs Master Draco Master and Mistress are awake for their breakfast." Draco sighed a loud sigh.

"Okay Dobby, thanks. I will go down shortly to meet Mother and Father. Check if the living room is ready for us. Also, prepare some tea it will be served in the living room." He paused "And Dobby, you did well today."

"Yes, master. Dobby is honoured master. Dobby will check and prepare the living room, master." and he was gone again.

As Dobby was serving the tea to his masters and mistress, they were talking about leaving.

"But, Father" young master said "I prefer early over late." matter of factly. Master Lucius then gave out an exasperated sigh.

"You are right, son. For business meetings… But, this is your Hogwarts carreer we are talking about. Would you prefer having everyone think that you are so eager to go that you weren't able to sleep at night? It is not Malfoy and you are making your mother sad, by indicating you are so eager to leave! Which you know that I never tolerate." he said as Dobby was about to make his leave.

"I see you have a point, Father." Dobby heard his young master confirming with acceptance after checking his mother.

* * *

Standing on the Platform 9 ¾, Finally thought Draco looked around in excitement which did not at all show from his facial expressions. He first hugged his mother witch was one very beautiful, yet solemn witch. She was graceful and loving and Draco cared about his Mother very deeply. He considered Narcissa Malfoy to be the heart of the Malfoy house, where Lucius was the brain. "Mother, I will miss our afternoon tea together." he said. Tears welling in her eyes, Narcissa Malfoy hugged her son back.

"I know you will be great My Dragon!" He turned to his father then, with more caution:

"Father, may I owl you when I would need your wise advice, which I am sure I will?" with a very slight but genuine smile on his lips, Lucius Malfoy, answered his son, while taking his offered hand for a shake "You know that your attention for my advice always is a flatter. I am sure that you will be just fine without them but, I will be willing to offer my words, if they shall be asked for, as always. Take care of you son and have fun!" his heart was feeling so warm, he was trying hard to keep his composure.

"Thank you, father. I will be seeing you on Christmas." He then turned to advance to the magnificent Hogwarts Express! Sensed his father's hand on his shoulder. " _Be careful with who you be-friend son!_ " He whispered to his ear. Then gently pushed him forward.

There were already students occupying the compartments of the train. Mostly 1st years, you can identify them from their all black – grey cloaks, which was unusual, since all students were assigned to one of the four houses on their first day of Hogwarts. While he was searching for an empty compartment, he opened one of the doors and saw the people who he would like to encounter the least. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting and playing with a Chocolate Frog, stupidly bouncing all around the compartment with silly expressions on both of their faces. He closed the compartment door with twice the speed he opened it with. "I'll be damned." He thought, "if I will get acquainted with those silly boys." He was right… And he was certain that the boys had seen him. So he hurried to the next compartment and without a look inside, he jumped in and closed the door behind him. He was breathing heavily. After a few seconds and a loud sigh, he turned around to look in the compartment. There was a girl. With wild hair. With surprised chocolate-brown eyes. With "Hogwarts: A History" on her lap, now shut closed. Draco felt like he was intruding.

"I am very sorry for intruding with your reading. But I am hiding from two dunderheads, whom could turn my life in this school into a hell. Would you let me stay in your compartment?" he realized the girl was still looking at him with wide eyes and a wow. He added hurrying with a hand out for a shake and a slight flush on his very, very white (almost transparent) cheeks.

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Draco Malfoy, by the way." Only then, the girl came to her senses. She smiled –a very beautiful little smile, and took his hand.

"I am Hermione Granger and you can stay, I don't mind at all if you would turn my compartment into your little secret hiding space. I was reading this book the third time out of boredom anyways. I am up for a little chit chat." Her hand was warm in his hand. He was relieved, that she did not start mocking him for playing hide and seek on his first day to Hogwarts. He knew any pure-blood self-centered witch would. And he has never heard the name Granger before. She should be either a muggle-born or half-blood. When Draco heard his thoughts were coming out of his mouth exactly as he had them coming in his head, it surprised him. He wasn't one to speak out-loud everything he thought without considering the consequences and processing them a little, before.

"I am relieved that you are not some self-centered pure-blood witch! Or else, you would be mocking me with my little hide and seek game on our very first day to the Castle and, I am in no mood to tolerate any mocking right now, to be honest…" He sat down slowly to the window-side across from her. "I am sorry to open up the blood-status talk right away. People I am hiding from are same 1st years as us. But they are a disgrace to be around with, they are the pure-blood children of my parents' pure-blood friends. I am too, a pure blood you know, but I am trying HARD to not to become THAT self-centered at least. Those guys are not nice to be around, believe me! It-is-not-nice-to-be-around-them!"

"Oh, **OH**!" she gasped "And here I was thinking I recognized your name! Of course! You are a **MALFOY**! I read about the businesses your family is running! They are creating a huge demand in workforce! Oh, so you are the son… I would have never dreamed! What I read, in history books, was that, most pure-blood families would not want to get acquainted with someone like-" she paused a split second "well, someone like me. Actually, I was afraid that they will call me names at some point. I was trying to figure how I should be coping with that, if and when it occurred!" Her eyes had gotten bigger with every word coming down her lips.

"Wow, no, I wasn't raised like that… That would be Crabbe and Goyle you are talking about. They are nothing but a bad influence. They could even force me to behave like them if they would. Even though, my status in the wizarding Britain is way higher than theirs, tch! They can be a real pain, you know. I do not want to get into that mindset for the next seven years! I want to properly educate myself and become a worthy heir for my family. I have responsibilities, farther than their little brains could ever process! Not only for my family of three, but also for my family in the Malfoy Corporations. I should become a worthy wizard to properly run the businesses and not make people lose their jobs due to my inefficiencies."

"Wow! That is a lot to shoulder for an 11 year old! I am at least only responsible for my own life, which I ought to build from scratch. But, still… I would have imagined the heir of one of the most powerful families in the Wizarding Britain to be a kind of a prat. I was being prejudice. And I am sorry for that."

"Oh, not a problem. Most people expect to face a little prat when they first meet me. I suspect some actually want me to be that prat and I have been working hard to not become one! It would have been easier, you know. To be the prat people expect me to be… It's all thanks to my father, though. He would not let me be that!" With that, he gave out a very genuine laugh. "I hope we could become friends maybe… you know, we will probably be taking some classes together, even if we could be sorted in different houses."

"Oh," said Hermione returning his honest little smile with one of her own "I'd like that! I can use some guidance about the wizarding world, since my parents evidently know even less than me about it, my knowledge is only limited to some number of books I was able to read within the last 3 months."

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Granger, if I would be even a little guidance for you into our world." He gave a courteous little bow to her, which earned him a soft chuckle from his new-found friend. They heard the engines start rolling, as they realized their journey to the new era of their lives has been started.

Hermione seemed somewhat uncomfortable at her seat. She still had her book on her lap "Hogwarts: A History", and was holding onto it very tightly that Draco realized her fingertips were starting to get blue.

"Are you nervous?" he asked with his pure innocence. Which caused the girl to uncomfortably shift slightly on her seat.

"Do you want an honest answer?" she asked. When Draco nodded in affirmative with very serious looking eyes with lips pushed into a thin line, she continued "Well, yes, obviously. I am also a little homesick already. It is a lot of unknowns for me, you know. I read this book, and the others I have over and over again, but yet, you can only get too much information from just the books… All this" she gestured around a circle "which I was unaware of its existence until 3 months ago! It is unnerving." Draco gave out another very genuine smile.

"Then just start asking! I will answer your questions for you, if I could." That was the point when Hermione went on mission mode.

"I wonder how magic is even possible to start with! How do you communicate using owls? How are we sorted into houses of Hogwarts? What if I was sorted into Slytherin for God's sake! Does everyone hate people like me? Will I be able to blend in- I-" Draco put up his two hands.

"Slow down a bit, will you? First of, magic is possible because it is a force within one's' soul. It is, though, alive. So when thought properly, one will become able to manage the force within themselves. This is how magic is possible. You will understand better when you keep experiencing it. So, what was your second most important question? I am not going to answer about the owls. You'll find it yourself I believe very shortly. It is common knowledge..." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What if I will be sorted into Slytherin?" she asked.

"Why do you hold such concern in the first place? All four houses of Hogwarts are very noble. They all have their own values. Slytherin, is the house of intelligence, cunning, resourcefulness and ambition. One will be very wrong to assume because previous dark wizards came from Slytherin, so Slytherin only grows monsters and criminals! Slytherin house had also grown very precious Professors, one of whom you will be able to meet in this castle! You should relax a bit. The sorting hat will sort us according to our best qualities. If one has the potential of infidelity, they will most certainly not be sorted into Gryffindor for example. Do not fear and have faith in your own personal qualities."

Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly from below her gorgeously messy hair. Draco was calmly and encouragingly looking at her hazel eyes for her next question.

"That was very surprising, I must admit. Okay, then I am a Mudblo-" Draco interrupted instantaneously

" **Do-not-call-yourself-that-ever-again!** " He was breathing heavily. The door to the compartment smashed open when a still very puzzled Hermione couldn't even form a suitable answer.

She saw the disgusted look on Draco's face, when he turned to look at the intruders, his blood was still boiling with anger thanks to this Hermione girl.

"Crabbe, Goyle! What business do you have in my compartment?" he asked. If one could set fire with their eyes, the Crabbe and Goyle boys would be in it right now!

"We'we been lookin' fo' ya all around, mayt-" Goyle started, frantically shaking his hands all around. His face was, well, it was fat. Draco let out a sigh.

"What made you think that, I would want to trash my precious time with you on this very beautiful day, then?" he said. The kind Draco, apparently disappeared somewhere in a matter of seconds.

"Easy mate, we just though-" Draco interrupted.

"Since it is unnatural for you lot to _**THINK**_ , get the hell out of my life already. I don't have time for this. You lot, are not my mates. Get **LOST**!" he sat up in mid-sentence. Looking very irritated. He practically pushed the boys out.

Hermione forced some air into her lungs. A very puzzled look in her eyes. Before she could say anything, Draco sighed, and turned around to face her.

"I am sorry about that!" he ran a hand through his hair. "I really cannot stand the two anymore. We did play around in our backyard when we were kids, but those two… I cannot bear their presence." He sighed again. "I don't normally get this irritated at them this quickly… But, you pressed my nerve when you – when you called yourself **THAT**! How can you think it is okay to insult yourself!" Hermione put a hand up, palm facing him.

"Easy, Draco. It is just a phrase for me which I read in a book, it doesn't mean anything further to me. Well, other than the fact that, some people might not want me around because of what that term suggests, but, l am, really sorry to, irritate you…" she paused "you just shoved those poor guys out of the compartment!" she smirked. And Draco smirked back.

"So what was you saying?" he asked referring to their conversation before interrupted by those dunderheads.

"Oh, well that…" she started.

* * *

 **PS: THIS CHAPTER IS UPDATED! And it will not make sense to you when you read Chapter 2 (obviously, it is yet to be updated!)**

Thanks to Lun27 for wonderful comments and support!

Your comments always matter a lot. And thank you for faves too.


	2. Chapter 2 Influence

**Previously in Chapter 1 / Innocence**

"I am sorry about that!" he ran a hand through his hair. "I really cannot stand to them anymore. We did play around in our backyard when we were kids, but those two… I cannot bear their presence." He sighed again. "I don't normally get this irritated at them this quickly… But, you pressed my nerve when you – when you called yourself THAT! How can you think it is okay to insult yourself!" Hermione put a hand up, palm facing him.

"Easy, Draco. For me, it is just another term, coming up here and there in the books. It doesn't mean anything further to me. Well, other than the fact that, some people might not want me around because of what that term suggests, but, l am, really sorry to, irritate you…" she paused "you just shoved those poor guys out of the compartment!" she smirked. And Draco smirked back.

"So what was you saying?" he asked referring to their conversation before interrupted by those dunderheads.

"Oh, well that…" she started.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 / Influence**

"Let me re-organize my question. I am a _muggle-born_. What if I am sorted into Slytherin and left without any friends, all by myself in this unknown world of Wizarding? It will be like I'm in my muggle school experiences all over again!" Draco was puzzled. She referred to her experience in muggle schools as if her experience there has been very unpleasant, he realized but decided it was not nice to dig it up just yet.

"If it will put you on ease, I will –no matter which house we are sorted – try and continue being your friend. You are right that still, some people hold prejudice. They will try and upset you; fellows like Crabbe and Goyle. You need to be strong but, you can handle them, I believe. They are very unfortunate fellows as you came to encounter, when it comes down to brainpower."

"How can you be so rude and then all of a sudden so kind in a matter of minutes?" Asked Hermione. In reality, Draco did not know the answer.

"I guess, I don't really have any reason to be rude towards you."

"Do you have a reason to be kind towards me though?

"You did save me from those dunderheads." He shyly grinned.

"I did?"

"You did." After a couple of minutes in an awkward silence in the compartment, Hermione muttered a simple "Thank you." without looking into his eyes. Which caused the corner of Draco's lip to curl up then she slowly opened her book and began to read.

Draco Malfoy was feeling very strange. With those simplest two words, all tension was wiped out of the compartment. They were now, two acquaintances sharing a small compartment, even if their attention were directed into complete different things. Draco looked out of the window to see his blonde reflection on the beautiful nature scenery which was flowing very fast before his eyes. It was like his father and mother in their studies. They rarely would share a word to each other regarding the work, but they would almost always, go in the study together. Draco remembered once asking his mother about this. For him, it was quite odd. His mother said " _My dear boy, it is just that, your father and I fancy each other's company. When we are together in the studies, it helps our concentration and willpower I suppose. It is just soothing_." He could only now understand the actual meaning after his mother's words. It was soothing to look out in the presence of this crazy-haired girl.

It became darker as the hours passed by. Draco bought some candies and two sandwiches from the dinner-lady when she came in pushing her cart. Gave one of the sandwiches to the girl. They ate in silence. When they were done, it was now completely dark outside.

Hermione continued reading her book. Draco was still staring out from the window which was only reflecting the inside of the compartment. His eyes dwelled on the girl sitting across. When looked from up-close, she was actually very pretty. She had hazel-coloured eyes with very long eyelashes. When she smiled, there was a dimple forming to the side of her mouth. She had very slight freckles on her cheeks, which was giving her a warm and soft appearance. Her hair though had its own life, when light would drop on it from behind, it looked like he had a halo around her head (like the ones in the Muggle Gods' paintings in muse-somehtings). He was certain, aside from his aunt Bella, he never saw any witch with this crazy of a hair yet, Granger's was in a pretty innocent way. Her overall complexion though, in contrary with her never-ending questions about her trip into the unknown, was very strong. " _She is beautiful_ " he thought in the depths of his mind. And kept those thoughts to himself. He shook his head and checked his watch. It was almost time of their arrival. But he did not want this very comfortable silence between them to come to an end. He stretched his muscles and started slowly picking up his stuff. He was already in his Hogwarts robes, he liked them so much. He would not bother with daily robes and all the changing in the small toilets of the train.

He smirked ever so slightly to the girl as she copied his steps and started packing her book in and tucking her and Draco's trash from their small snack into her shoulder bag and checking if all was sound in the compartment, was exactly when Hogwarts Express came to a loud and damaging stop. She stumbled on her feet and lost her balance, towards the front side of the train, where Draco precisely was standing up right next to her. It all happened too fast for either one of them to think. She started falling and shut her eyes closed. Draco saw her falling and reacted out of instinct to catch the poor girl, the door to their compartment threw open from the force of the brakes, the Perfect's of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw just had to be there at that very moment! They gasped in surprise, then in anger to the sight before them. Before they could react any further, the door slide closed again with the power of the rebound from the brakes. Hermione's eyes were still shut closed with the anticipation of the impact of her supposedly painful fall. Yet there was no impact-no pain. She slowly opened her eyes to see Draco's face inches away from hers.

"You caught me?" she asked, blushing ever so slightly.

"I did but, we are in trouble I suppose." He said while putting the girl on her two feet. He didn't even have time to take in the beauty before his eyes. In synchronization to his words, the door to the compartment opened by the Perfects. The male one –Draco did not know him at all- started shouting.

"What do you think you are doing, for Merlin's sake? We haven't even reached the castle. You are not even sorted yet and here you are picking a fight in the train with a **GIRL**! What on earth could you have possibly found to pick a fight upon with **_her_** , **MALFOY**?" His voice had increased in the process of his scheduling, spitting his name with such hatred and now it was turn for Draco to be angry.

"You are in no right to talk to me like I had done anything disgraceful without even understanding the circumstances, Mr.! Please be careful with your language usage. You can never schedule a Malfoy in presence of **LADIES!** It is disgraceful that you are accusing a lady, just like that! As for my friend here, only lost her balance upon the brakes of the train, all I did was being the gentleman I am, to catch her so that she would not end up before the sorting hat **AND** the entire school with some unsightly bruises! Now, never mind me but, I demand you to apologize from my friend for accusing her with such filthy actions without any material base!" His voice and sentences were so powerful. The person before him, was clearly years above him. And he didn't even flinch, looking directly into his eyes for several seconds, which felt like half an hour to Hermione who was tense and watching the interaction between the two boys. The Perfect, was starting to get into his senses. He simply said "Sorry Ms." And turned, storming away. The she-perfect though stopped a moment to observe the two younglings. And said "Do not mind him you two, the boy is frustrated because HE had to be on duty while everyone are enjoying themselves and he just saw his 'girlfriend' snuggling up with another boy. He's simply upset!"

Hermione was not buying it! "No wonder she would!" she said, turning and flipping her hair towards the face of the she-perfect, taking her belongings and Draco's hand to carry them out of that train already.

Draco was so shocked by her answer and reaction; he couldn't do anything but obey alongside with her out to the chilly evening of Scotland, _that was uncalled for_.

Then, they saw the giant men with a fur ball of a head, calling out for the first years.

"There goes nothing!" they both sighed at the same time as they stepped in the crowd of the first years.

Once inside the castle –after a gorgeous ride through the lake and Hogwarts grounds on driverless chariots, they stand to the side of the platform on which some grown-up people (most apparently their professors) were standing. When a white bearded and haired wizard started his speech, all hall fall into silence. It was magnificent. There were too many people. The hall was decorated beautifully and the first years can feel the eyes of the older students as they were burning holes through their backs. After Professor Dumbledore (as the man introduced himself) gave his quick speech with sparkling eyes and the talking hat on a stool sang a song, a witch (introduced as Professor McGonagall- though Draco did not really give in much thought to look at her) started reading names out of a scroll of parchment. Shortly, Draco was called on stage and it was only then, he realized that they were still holding hands with the Granger girl and it felt somehow uncomfortable to let go.

Draco sat on the chair with confidence as he welcomed the sorting hat into his brain.

"O _h, a Malfoy! There weren't any of you for some time now. Well, well… Hmmm. I know what to do with you but, what is it that you are concerning yourself with? You want someone to be sorted with you? Ooooh, to protect!.. I can see, interesting. Hmm… I will take that into consideration if it would be possible…_ " without further notice " **SLYTHERIN!** " Shouted the hat, outwards for everyone to hear.

The monologue of the hat seriously puzzled him. True, he wanted to protect the girl. Were his feelings that strong though? Strong enough for the sorting hat to take them into consideration?

He started towards the Slytherin table to take a seat, leaving some space on his right side, so that if, just if his new friend will be sorted with him, SHE could sit there. The line was moving fast. Almost half of them were sorted. It was then the witch called for the name

 **HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER**.

The sorting hat sat on Hermione's hat longer than usual. Draco could comprehend. He had the hat on his head for probably 4 seconds and they had that hell of a conversation. Draco wondered what was going on with Hermione's head and the hat.

Meanwhile Hermione was hearing the most complicated and unintelligent monologue of the hat.

" _Hmmm, new blood are you little one… And very intelligent too. I can see your concerns. You are not to worry. You would be very suitable for Gryffindor. But, you see, someone earlier made a little request to me. Wanting to be sorted alongside with you. You qualify for any and every house with your brilliant mind. It is up to you, if you want to be sorted to Gryffindor? Give me something girl!_ "

And she was at a loss. She lost the ability to think for a second. Someone wanted to be sorted with her. Why? But she said-well thought- what she could think was the most intelligent answer to that question.

" _I would like for the sorting hat to sort me to the house which is most suitable with my qualities. I like difficult but I also came to a liking of a very recent company._ " That instant the Sorting Hat shouted " **SLYTHERIN!** "

* * *

PS: This chapter is revised! Huge thanks to Lun27, for the constructive comments! They are always so very precious to me!


	3. Chapter 3 Blending in

**Previously in Chapter 2 / Influence**

" _Hmmm, new blood, are you little one! And very intelligent too... I can see your concerns. You are not to worry. You would be very suitable for Gryffindor. But, you see, someone earlier made a little request to me. Wanting to be sorted alongside with you. You qualify for any and every house with your brilliant mind. It is up to you, if you want to be sorted to Gryffindor? Give me something girl!_ "

And she was at a loss. She lost the ability to think for a second. Someone wanted to be sorted with her. Why? But she said-well thought- what she could think was the most intelligent answer to that question.

" _I would like for the sorting hat to sort me to the house which is most suitable with my qualities. I like difficult but I also came to a liking of a very recent company._ " That instant the Sorting Hat shouted " **SLYTHERIN!** "

* * *

 **Chapter 3 / Blending in**

Hermione hurried down the platform and to the Slytherin house table. All the while her eyes sparkling with pride and seeing one person only… the only person she knew.

She did not need guidance to find the seat the boy reserved for her. Shortly after her sorting, the rest of the line melted like ice on a stove. And after the very short command of "Eat up!" from the headmaster, all golden plates were magically filled with food and drinks. She was though hungry, she didn't forget about savouring the deliciousness of the food, while she was a bit self-conscious still, with all students of the Slytherin house practically staring at her. She became more and more aware of every movement she made, with each minute ticking by. That was when "the boy" started casually talking.

"You know, for a second I became very concerned for you up there. You sat there for like minutes. What exactly was going on?" the blonde boy asked.

"It said somebody asked for me to be sorted in the same house with them to the sorting hat." She looked knowingly to him, her head slightly tilted downwards "It could not decide whether to put me in Gryffindor. So it asked my opinion. It was a difficult decision for me, you know, as I explained earlier, I had my concerns… So it took me a while to thoughtfully answer his inquiry."

"So what did you say?" The boy asked with very genuine curiosity, gently putting his fork and knife down and directly looking at the girl in the eye.

"I said, I would like for it to sort me to the house which was most suitable with my qualities. I said I like difficult but I also came to a liking of a very recent company." Her cheeks were blushing slightly.

Draco gasped a little louder than he would like. _So she felt it too? No way!_ he thought.

"I am sorry, but you asked to know how I answered the question. I did not want to share incomplete information with you." She stated, now unable to look him in the eye.

 _Oh no, oh no, no, no!_ He should fix that. That was a misunderstanding she was having out there. "No, Hermione! You got it all wrong! It's just that, apparently I have been unconsciously telling –if not begging– the sorting hat, to sort you out with me. My mind came to the conclusion that I wanted to 'protect' you somehow. Not that I was so surprised, I just did not realize the feeling was that strong to get through to the sorting hat. I knew I was to be sorted into Slytherin. We all have been for generations. You were so unsure of this world, I did not wish for you to be all alone. There are people like Crabbe and Goyle and that Perfect Boy out there."

Hermione smiled to now just very slightly blushing Draco. "He is going to become a pain, isn't he… I figured as much…" She commented. "You were like the predator out there. Poor Perfect was so depressed!" She smirked. Draco gave out a sigh. She was okay with his intruding this boldly into her life. He had a letter to write to his FATHER, that night.

He was lost in his thoughts on how to explain the situation to his Father, when he heard some girl from across the table approaching Hermione with a very cruel grin, he knew the girl.

"Oh, so, I have not heard your name before, I am certain! Are you a half-blood or something?" the girl asked with a very gentle voice, if not for the grin on her face, Draco could be fooled about her intentions.

"Oh," said Hermione, surprised that blood status was to come up this early "about that, I am afraid I do not have any relatives who has magic." she said, shy yet confident at the same time (how was that even possible). Draco could feel her nerves, her magic vibrating from her.

"Ohhooo…" the other girl said. Now her grin was even more cruel. "Hey, everyone… We've got a **_mudblood_ **in our house. The sorting hat must have been broken!" she stated with a loud-enough voice for her announcement to reach all table excluding the perfects and the professors' table. All Slytherin table was now staring at Hermione. He was feeling her trembling, her magic boiling up, hands curling up to fists on her lap… Then she gave a loud sigh…

"You see. I am the very first muggle-born student in the history of Hogwarts, to be sorted into house Slytherin." Hermione stated, standing up, talking with a voice loud enough for all of those staring to hear. Her features still quite tense. Then she broke up into the most charming smile Draco ever seen, reaching up into her eyes, making them sparkle with joy. "Miss Parkinson, you should be honored! You see, not many are lucky enough to withness history, yet here you are." _Of course! Parkinson! She had changed!_ thought Draco, it was now turn for her to get all red and frustrated. "You can even be my friend, if you are eligible enough!" Hermione added. She looked in the eyes of each person looking at the transaction, with the same charming smile full of self-confidence. Finishing it by looking down at Draco. "I will be taking my leave now." she stated. Then turned away walking down the hall, to the way they came, silently, Draco was stunned that **_THAT_ **did not capture the attention from any professors, then he got up without even excusing himself to go after her. There was no way she knew the location of the dungeons, even if she did, there was no way she knew the password. Even he didn't! When he sneaked out of the ever so heavy doors of Great Hall, he looked left and right until he spotted heavy breathing coming from behind one of the pillars. He advanced towards the pillar, not peeking behind, he rested himself to the other side of it, facing directly to the Great Hall's doors.

"You should not have come after me." Hermione said with a weak voice.

"You should not have been able to give such marvelous answer to that little spoiled witch!" Draco sighed. "I worried, you know... For you." he said, pushing his head back into the cold stone pillar, closing his eyes. Draco felt the shadow coming before his eyes. He turned his head to see where it came from, legs crossed comfortably, his weight on only one and both his hands were in the pockets of his trousers. Hermione moving towards him with red eyes, but no tears.

"It has been less than two hours since I set foot to the school and I already have enemies!" she stated! "My mom and dad will not be proud at all!" she added with a crooked smile.

"Why? You did nothing wrong! You are expected to defend yourself, of course!" He said with a lost expression on his face why, his parents would have been proud with that genious answer! "Not many would find the courage in themselves to sit up against you now, which I think is very important for you right now, considering they know…" his words faded. She sighed.

"Draco, the word does not hurt me. I was just caught off-guard. I never thought it would come into that so fast… I thought, I would have enough time to consider my choices as to what to do when such situation rose… Instead, it was just slammed in my face right up!" she had a pass of insecurity in her eyes, which only lasted a fraction of a second. She asked. "Now what? I can't go back there, and we have not even informed of our password yet!" she complained.

Draco's lips curled up in a handsome smirk. "Yes, we are just stuck here until everyone starts to leave…" he paused for a second. "You didn't look like you were surprised at all, you know." Draco said as if stating a fact from a textbook "You looked confident! You told that spoiled witch that she should be honoured to have the honour of standing beside you! Oh, how precious the confusion and frustration in her face was! I never liked the girl anyway…" He stated. Hermione started a smirk of herself.

"Yes, I had the chance to look at each one of their faces! It was precious! Though, now all of them will hate me and think that I am some know-it-all with a stick up my ass!"

"Better than being thought as some crybaby who cried her first night in the middle of the Great Hall… **AND** no one will be able to deny that you practically belong into Slytherin after that! It was such Slytherin of you!" She giggled. - Draco realized how pretty the voice of her giggle was.-

"Why, I am honoured!" she said with a little curtesy and a small bow of her head.

"This definetaly fits better." He gave her a hearty laugh.

They once again, enjoyed each other's silent company until the feast was over, each lost in their own thoughts. That was until they heard, after a caution that the forbidden forest and the third floor corridor were off-limits to all students, all of them were sent to their common rooms. When they seen the Slytherins started to get out after their assigned Perfect, they blended in, as if they left the Hall with the ocean of students.

Once inside, after they were given their class schedules by an irritated looking Professor Snape, lectured shortly about the expectations on them as a part of Noble Slytherin house and the ground rules of the House -which he handed them, a kind of a slim book- they were sent to bed.

Draco pulled out some parchment and his quill to write a letter to his father. Which was a rare thing for him to do; he would be expected to write to his mother.

 _Dear Father,_

 _First of all I would like to inform you and mother that, I was sorted into Slytherin, as expected._

 _But father, I would like you to not share with my mother what I will be sharing with you now._

 _After I got in the Hogwarts Express today, I was looking for a compartment and while trying to avoid Crabbe and Goyle kids, I ran into this other compartment. There was a girl called Hermione Granger and we exchanged some words with her and I spent the time in her compartment. She is a muggle-born but she was also sorted in Slytherin –and I may have had some influence on that-. Anyways... What I am actually trying to tell you is, on our way to Hogwarts, we have been talking for only half an hour at most. All the remaining time, I glared out from the window, taking in the beautiful scenery, while she was reading a book. And I enjoyed that so very much._

 _Once, I asked mother, why you would always go to your study and work on completely different tasks, sometimes even without an exchange of a word and she told me then that you were simply enjoying each other's company._

 _Today, I experienced that._

 _I know, pureblood heirs are usually expected to get acquainted with other purebloods. But I will have this Hermione Granger as my friend from now on, and I am asking for your understanding. She is nothing like those Crabbe and Goyle children or Pansy Parkinson! Can you believe that she had called Granger the **M-word** , adding that the sorting hat should be broken for sorting her into Slytherin during the opening feast?! But she was able to give her and almost all Slytherin a piece of her mind! She said "Miss Parkinson, you should be honored! You see, not many are lucky enough to witness history, yet here you can even be my friend, if you are eligible enough!" oh, it was precious, Father, watching all their faces turn into one of a stone! She is intelligent and she needs guidance and companionship. I am willing to give her a helping hand along this way. I wish you would be understanding._

 _Tomorrow, our classes will be starting. I am very excited for the education I can get from all our precious professors. I might have some difficulties calling Uncle Severus "Professor Snape" but, I will try my best._

 _Kindest regards,_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Draco._

When all was said, he sealed the letter and sent it with specific instructions given to the owl to hand the letter only to his father and not to his mother under any circumstances. Then he climbed onto his bed for a good night's sleep.

In the morning, Draco and Hermione ran into each other in Slytherin Common Rooms. They walked to the breakfast together without much words exchanged. They compared their classes only to realize they were identical.

"I guess you are stuck with me through all year." She joked.

"I won't complain about that." Draco answered with his signature smirk. Just then, the morning post arrived. One very beautiful white owl, dropped a scroll of parchment onto Draco's toast, then maneuvering and gracefully settling onto Draco's shoulder. He realized Hermione was watching all the owls inhabited the Great Hall. He hastily opened the letter, not wanting for Hermione to see the contents, turning it the other way.

 _Dear Son,_

 _I have received your letter. Congratulations on being sorted to Slytherin, as expected. You made your mother and I very proud._

 _As for the other matter, I am glad that you have encountered with some brilliant witch. I understand your eagerness to hold onto comfortable company. But, I wonder, if she will be able to keep up with our traditions and our way of living. As you know, it is very unusual even for some pure-blood witches to understand our way. Do be careful on what level you would like for this friendship to hold._

 _I understand that, you are concerned about the blood status of the girl to be reflected to me by some prejudiced people around. Do not be concerned. Nobody shall poke their nose into Malfoys' business! If such thing occurs, I will be giving appropriate dismissal to such people. Aparently, this Granger girl doesn't even need much looking after! That is such a Slytherin way to answer an insult attempt. Beautiful!_

 _Although I think it is better if you would share this bit of an encounter with your mother, I respect your privacy and I will not tell her unless you would like me to._

 _Take care of yourselves._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Your Father._

Draco gave out a sigh of relief! Scrapped two notes, one for his Father and one for his Mother, telling his thanks for the understanding and precaution. He asked his Father to explain the situation to his Mother, in an appropriate tone. Then informing her Mother that, Father will be explaining something important for him to her. Gave the small notes to the bird, with some treats.

"Are you done yet? I don't want to be late to our first class…" she said.

"I am completely ready. Let's go."

With that, they rose from the table to head through their first class which was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. As Hermione directly headed through to the front seats of the class, Draco just very slightly took her arm and whispered.

"Maybe you would not want to take the first row. People, especially in our house, will consider you as a 'show off'. Our house is very preserved and we will be cautious of all circumstances when taking an action." Hermione, remembering Professor Snape's exasperated explanations from the night before, was exasperated that she couldn't be able to read the house customs book handed to them the night before. She took the advice in anyways, though she couldn't contain herself from commenting while following Draco to a nearby seat in the middle.

"Even when taking one as unimportant as this one?"

"Yes, even when deciding which socks to wear in the morning." Draco smirked, but not rudely…

"Wow, I guess I have to read through the customs book as soon as possible, then."

"I will not be complaining giving you the assistance I could..." He added. While setting up his books and parchments and quill onto the table.

They waited shortly, then realized that a cat walked through the aisle from the two rows of seats to the front of the class and hopped on the Professor's table. After she looked each student in the eye, the cat jumped forward from the table and it was turned into the woman who was reading up their names the previous night for the sorting hat.

"Hello class. My name is Minerva McGonagall, you shall be calling me Professor McGonagall. As some of you might have recognised, I am an animagus. Does anybody know what an animagus is?" She addressed the students. Even before her question was over, Draco felt Hermione's shifting beside him. He turned and took her arm and whispered "No" under his breath. Just as he was to check if their Professor noticed, the doors to the classroom were opened and two stupid-looking Gryffindor boys stormed in. One of them was a Ginger-head, the other had dark, messy hair with a mark on his head. They stupidly murmured some apologies, then the Professor clearly marked that this kind of behaviour was not acceptable and she took 50 points from Gryffindor house. Hermione rolled her eyes to the boys as they hurried to some empty seats.

With a sigh, Professor McGonagall continued her lecture, which ended with the demand of a 30 pages paper on animagus for their lesson on next week.

After their lesson ended, they had potions in the dungeons. Draco skillfully guided Hermione through the corridors and endless stairs. By the time they reached the classroom, there were not many people there yet. Only some other Slytherins…

They found themselves some seat and set their things up. That was when girl from last night had approached them. Hermione felt the chills up her spine. Pansy Parkinson looked somewhat annoyed and she directly addressed Draco, avoiding Hermione except for the belittling looks she was giving her.

"Draco Malfoy! The only heir of the Malfoy family! Did my eyes go blind? I am certainly seeing you with some filth, since we set foot on Hogwarts grounds. Don't you think it will be more convenient for you to not let that mud transfer to your clothes or something? You will stink." Pansy was giving Hermione a very rude smirk, like she won some prize over her.

"Hello, Pansy Parkinson. I am afraid, I will be in agreement with you, I would not want any nasty mud to transfer on myself." her smirk started to grow into a huge grin until hearing Draco suggest "So I am kindly asking you to take your leave now. Off you go." while dismissively waving one hand towards the girls who were giggling, apparently knowing for what purpose Pansy approached them.

"Humph! I wonder if your father will be thinking alike with you, Malfoy! I will be more than willing to explain to him what you are getting yourself into, you know."

"Parkinson, I am afraid you are late for that. I have already informed my father, of course, considering there will be people like yourself, so eager to get their nose into other people's business. I am really not enjoying your company anymore, will you remove yourself from my sight?" with a very frustrated look on her face, Pansy Parkinson turned on her heels and walked away from them. Draco gave out a very inaudible sigh.

"You did not have to do that you know…" Hermione started, but shut up when she saw Draco's looks he was giving her. "Okay, what was it that you said, I will not be sticking my nose into your business." She said, giving up. The class was almost full now too. So they minimized their chattering as the time for Professor Snape to make an entry came close.

* * *

 **PS: This chapter is updated!**

I hope you would be very kind to continue your support and share your opinions in the comments section. They mean the world to me!

Thank you a ton and see you Soon.


	4. Chapter 4 History re-written

**Previously in Chapter 3 / Blending in**

"Draco Malfoy! The only heir of the Malfoy family! Did my eyes go blind? I am certainly seeing you with some filth, since we set foot on Hogwarts grounds. Don't you think it will be more convenient for you to not let that mud transfer to your clothes or something? You will stink." Pansy was giving Hermione a very rude smirk, like she won some prize over her.

"Hello, Pansy Parkinson. I am afraid, I will be in agreement with you, I would not want any nasty mud to transfer on myself." her smirk started to grow into a huge grin until hearing Draco suggest "So I am kindly asking you to take your leave now. Off you go." while dismissively waving one hand towards the girls who were giggling, apparently knowing for what purpose Pansy approached them.

"Humph! I wonder if your father will be thinking alike with you, Malfoy! I will be more than willing to explain to him what you are getting yourself into, you know."

"Parkinson, I am afraid you are late for that. I have already informed my father, of course, considering there will be people like yourself, so eager to get their nose into other people's business. I am really not enjoying your company anymore, will you remove yourself from my sight?" with a very frustrated look on her face, Pansy Parkinson turned on her heels and walked away from them. Draco gave out a very inaudible sigh.

"You did not have to do that you know…" Hermione started, but shut up when she saw Draco's looks he was giving her. "Okay, what was it that you said, I will not be sticking my nose into your business." She said, giving up. The class was almost full now too. So they minimized their chattering as the time for Professor Snape to make an entry came close.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 / History re-written**

While waiting for the Professor to come in, Draco thought to give Hermione a little heads up about the man.

"Try not to seem so eager to answer any of his questions. He usually asks rhetorical questions. If it is a real question addressed to the class, you can only look him in the eye, if you know the answer. And if you don't; look at his direction, but not into his eyes. Then he will not be addressing you for the answer."

"Is that… some insider information? How come?" She asked with a very small voice.

"He is my god-father. And believe me, he can be too difficult at times. Just, try and avoid answers too detailed. Just answer for what he has asked. Then you'll be okay."

Hermione just nodded to him. That was when the Professor made his entry. He wore black robes and they were dancing after him with every step. His hair was oily and long to just below his chin. He had a very serious look on his face. No smile of any kind. Without any introduction, he started with the lecture. There were no unnecessary words in his lecture. Only the necessary! It was a pleasant lecture until the two idiots from last class made another late entry to the class and put the Professor into a foul mood. The professor then, gave the black haired kid some piece of his mind and he said something about being the chosen one. It didn't make any sense to Hermione.

The class ended with another supposedly very long essay assignment. And then dismissed.

After the lunch, they had an empty period until herbology. Draco, asked Hermione if she'd like to go outside and enjoy the last bits of fall sun on the School Grounds.

"I would like that very much. And actually I wanted to ask you about something when we had a little privacy. It is hard to ask stuff to you with all the people around us." Her eyes were shining so bright. Draco couldn't help but smile.

"Wonderful. Let's go then."

After they were seated on a bench on the grounds, facing some goblins, Draco turned to Hermione.

"You wanted to ask me about something?"

"Oh, yes, it's about earlier in the potions… Professor Snape said something about being the chosen one to that unfortunate fellow from Gryffindor. What did he mean?"

"Oh, that… "Draco paused for a second in search of suitable words to explain the story. "About 20 years ago, there was a Dark Wizard called" he paused again " _Voldemort_ " he whispered the name "He was trying to run this world with his followers whom called themselves 'Death Eaters'. Then for some reason, he tried to kill a new-born kid but was not successful and he vanished instead, while the boy survived. He also killed the boy's parents. So nobody knows where he was until now. I heard from father that, his parents were participating in a group against that Dark Lord too. So, he thinks, he was only after the family but for some reason, was not able to kill the boy. The boy's name is Harry Potter and he is kind of a hero for many of the children our age. We practically grew up with tales of his. He's a legend."

Draco checked Hermione's expression, to see if it all sank in for her yet.

"So HE is Harry Potter. I don't remember his name called in the sorting ceremony yesterday."

"He was just after you. So when he was called, you were walking through our table. It is only normal for you not to notice. The name wasn't even significant to you back then."

"You are right" Hermione said. "Well, I personally think, he has to stop being late to lectures. Or he will be having a very bad start to his career."

"I completely agree. But perhaps, it is difficult for him to walk through the castle and find places. Not everyone has a personal guide with them you know…" Draco turned left and winked with a gorgeous smile to her.

"Actually, I was wondering, Draco. How come you know Hogwarts so well? You seem to be aware of every shortcut and secret passages and things like that are not mentioned in _Hogwarts: A History_... Have you been here with Professor Snape before?" she asked. Draco chuckled to that.

"Oh! Not really, I wasn't let in the Castle before... But I have a little secret." he said with a smirk.

"Should I not ask what it is?" Hermione said with a calm voice.

"Well, you will get involved with Malfoy Family Secrets if you do. You will be left in the dark if you don't. Choose at your own risk." he said. Stil having the smirk on his face.

Hermione paused for a moment, she was chewing on her bottom lip and twrilling a block of hair between her fingers. Draco recognized that she did this today in class as well.

"Well, I suppose I would like to know... If you, being a child of same age with me, can handle with the information, I will probably be able to handle it as well, somehow, I guess..." she said. Draco laughed a genuine smile.

"It's not that big of a secret... I have a map." he smiled. "My Godfather had prepared it when he was in the school. Being the shadow he is, is not easy afterall. He said that, he started maping out from the dungeons. Then he did almost all Castle. He charmed it. So, when you touch it with your wand and say "shadow me through" while thinking about your destination and it is connected then, with your vision and shows you the way where less people are inhabiting, allowing you to become the shadow." he smiled. "It is a piece of parchment, really, I am always worried to lose it. He gave the map to me this summer, said that, I will be needing it more now that he practically memorized all Castle and being a Professor, he doesn't need to be unseen anymore."

"Wow!" Hermione said with enlarged eyes. "I am one lucky witch to have you then." She stated, returning his smile. "Thank you for sharing your secret with me Draco." after sitting there in silence for some time, she started talking again. "It became chilly though, we still have one hour before the next class and I really want to start on the Transfiguration essay. I am excited to find the library."

Draco smirked. "And here I was wondering if you'd never ask! I am eager to start and we don't really have much time… Shall we?" Draco asked getting up and leading the way.

* * *

Their days and nights continued to go on like that. Going to classes, going to library... Slytherin House was difficult to be in. People had prejudice. Not only towards the Muggleborn, towards the Malfoy heir as well... Draco wondered if this was what was connecting them together. It was easy being around Hermione. He didn't need to appeal, he didn't need to explain, he didn't need to gain her trust. Their friendship was effortless, usually wordless. It was natural.

One day, around one month into their debut in the School, they were -again- in the library, working on their transfiguration essay, seated themselves on one of the tables in the library. Sometimes Draco would show some useful remark, sometimes Hermione would refer from their textbook to fill in the blank information. They were having fun actually, working on the essay and that was no ordinary thing for any 11 year-old child. Once they started feeling tired, Hermione suggested leaving for their Common Room. Draco gladly accepted the offer. On their way, selecting the corridors which were empty so they had some privacy.

"If you would not mind, Draco, I would like to ask you a question, which I believe could be considered quite personal. So if you would not like to, you can chose not to answer, no hard feelings. Though, I _am_ really curious." Draco was surprised. But wondered what it was that she wanted to ask him.

"Well, I am then keeping my right to decline to answer but, ask it away."

"Well, I know it might sound even rude, which is not my intention at all…" she paused, "But, what is it like, being the heir, the only heir of a very powerful family? To my eyes, you look extremely mature for our years. Was it tough growing up?" She was visibly nervous. Draco smiled. It was usually a very uncomfortable topic for him to discuss. But coming from Hermione, he felt the genuine warmth, because this question meant that she cared for his circumstances. And he somehow knew that she was not judgemental, only curious. If Parkinson girl asked the same question, he would have made her cry. But he answered Hermione in all his honesty.

"In my household, the heir is raised to live up to the traditions and qualities of our family. You should know etiquette. You should hold your manners no matter the situation. You should hold your self-control. You should be graceful. Since many people will be looking up to you, you should not misguide them. This is why, I have been receiving education on various subjects under quite intense schedule, I suppose, from the day I started walking. My mother and father are very serious people and they have their own ways of showing their love towards me. I appreciate them so deeply." He paused for a moment when some upper classes walked past them.

"For example, it is very precious for me, when I ask for information or a enter into a discussion with my father and when he answers me like he would an adult. This is the way of him showing me that he holds respect to my brains and my personality. Sometimes, he would ask for my instinctual thoughts on some matters he has to decide about work. He says, since as a child I do not hold prejudice on matters, it is easier for me to see the clear picture. Those kinds of exchange with my Father are so precious to me." Hermione looked in awe.

"Your father asks you to decide on business matters?" she was surprised. Usually, her parents would not even let her hear what they were discussing about. "That should make you feel wonderful."

"It does, actually." He smiled shyly.

"But is it not also putting up some pressure on your shoulders? I mean, it is a lot of responsibility, for you to be deciding on those important matters, which could cause people out of their jobs!"

"I do feel the pressure. But I will be running that business in a matter of years, so I will be required to be able to endure that level of stress, in a daily basis. It is some kind of a practise to warm me up to the responsibility. Usually, my choices would reflect father's opinions. So I haven't yet screwed up."

"And what about your mother?" Hermione continued her questions.

"I respect my mother so much. She is a brilliant witch. Most people think she is living in a fairy tale, in reality, she is very hard-working. She helps father with business matters, while also managing our house. She is beautiful, graceful and forgiving. She has a warm heart and her first impressions on people are usually so correct, it might scare you sometimes… My father is a very lucky man. And he knows that. My mother's approach towards me has always been so loving and caring, I feel blessed."

"You are so mature…" Hermione mumbled. Draco checked his watch and they hurried their way to their Common room, it was almost the end of curfew.

* * *

Their days had continued in accordance with their schedule. They would go and attend their lessons, they would prepare their assignments, they would read books, if they would have any spare time and in between, they would have some informative small talks with each-other, learning about their lives before Hogwarts.

Draco couldn't turn a blind eye on Hermione's brilliance. She was very quick to adapt, she was very quick to understand. She was a wonderful researcher. And she was kind and knew how to hold her manners, well, most of the time at least.

It was after about two months in the start of the semester that they had an unfortunate encounter with Harry Potter and his ginger friend, while trying to get into the Great Hall for dinner, The ginger-headed boy made a fool of himself by stepping on a piece of parchment and somehow managing to fall outragously next to Rawenclaw table in the Great hall, kicking some chicken stew all over himself, including his hair. Draco and Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud at his foolishness along with everyone in the Hall.

"What is your problem _MALFOY_?" the boy spat. Rising from the floor and getting closer to Draco… Draco felt his blood starting to boil up, since he wasn't the only one laughing at him, practically every single soul, including the house ghosts, were laughing at him at that point. "Does the wealth of your father give you the right to make fun of the unfortunate?" he added with obvious disgust and hatred present in his eyes.

"Look, Weasley. I laughed, because you are constantly finding _something_ to make a fool out of yourself with so much ease, that I will come to a conclusion that you actually enjoy being a fool. It has nothing to do with my family's wealth. It is only about one's intelligence. You should look up to your brother Percy, I suppose, being the Perfect he is, he certainly must have _some_ intelligence." He sighed. "you have no reason to hold grudge towards the wealth of my family. It is not our fault that your parents decided to give birth to so many children than they could actually afford! Get a hold on yourself. It most certainly has nothing to do with me." Draco's face was expressionless all the time and his voice sturdy. But Hermione can sense his irritation vibrating through all of his presence.

"I will show you what one gets for badmouthing my family you prat!" the Weasley boy shouted with a face as red as a beet and reached his wand out. He was thinking to hex Draco. Hermione reacted faster than she thought she was capable of. She drew her wand, and immediately casted a wonderful shield from a 3rd year-level DADA book she read in the library, between Draco and the Weasley, she took Draco's hand and put her head higher than she usually did.

"Weasley, you should stop with your stupidity already! You are trying to pick up a fight… Fight you will get if you shoot even the slightest tickling hex at him!" Hermione said with a voice, which could not have been any calmer than it already was. Ron hesitated. At that point, pretty much every first year knew how Hermione Granger was better at everything than any of them - almost.

Harry Potter, who was watching silently on what was going on without any interruption till that point, rose from his seat nearby and pulled on the slave of Weasley's cloak. He said "Come on Ron, they actually have a point. You should calm yourself. They did nothing other than laughing and for Godric's sake, even I was laughing…" Ron shot a glace at his friend as if he wished to set him on fire. "What?!" Harry reasoned "It WAS funny…" after a short pause to compose his facial features into a soft, caring glance, he added. "C'mon Ron…" and with that he dragged Ron out of the Great Hall, with a backwards glance towards Draco and Hermione and muttering a silent "Sorry" without Ron realizing.

Draco stood there, speechless. Looking in bewilderment to Hermione… What had just happened? He could not even stay angry to Ronald Weasley! Thanks to him, Draco was able to recognize just one other wonderfully charming fact about this Hermione Granger! He could understand why the sorting hat had difficulties deciding between Slytherin and Gryffindor… She was brave and royal, while she also was intelligent, cunning, resourceful AND ambitious! She was a GEM and she WAS dangerous in the best possible way. His heart started pumping too fast, his hands were trembling. He looked down at them, at last. Finally, looked up at Hermione.

"Let's eat! I'm starving." Was all he could dare to say.

* * *

 **PS: This chapter is updated!**

Also, I want to give huge thanks again to Lun27! The story will be taking another curve from Chapter 5. Thank you for your wonderful inspiration!

Thanks for all the lovely comments, follows and faves. They keep me going.


	5. Chapter 5 Friendship

**Previously in Chapter 4 / History re-written**

"I will show you what one gets for bad mouthing my family you prat!" the Weasley boy shouted with a face as red as a beet and reached his wand out. He was thinking to hex Draco. Hermione reacted faster than she thought she was capable of. She drew her wand, and immediately casted a wonderful shield from a 3rd year-level DADA book she read in the library, between Draco and the Weasley, she took Draco's hand and put her head higher than she usually did.

"Weasley, you should stop with your stupidity already! You are trying to pick up a fight… Fight you will get if you shoot even the slightest tickling hex at him!" Hermione said with a voice, which could not have been any calmer than it already was. Ron hesitated. At that point, pretty much every first year knew how Hermione Granger was better at everything than any of them - almost.

Harry Potter, who was watching silently on what was going on without any interruption till that point, rose from his seat nearby and pulled on the slave of Weasley's cloak. He said "Come on Ron, they actually have a point. You should calm yourself. They did nothing other than laughing and for Godric's sake, even I was laughing…" Ron shot a glace at his friend as if he wished to set him on fire. "What?!" Harry reasoned "It WAS funny…" after a short pause to compose his facial features into a soft, caring glance, he added. "C'mon Ron…" and with that he dragged Ron out of the Great Hall, with a backwards glance towards Draco and Hermione and muttering a silent "Sorry" without Ron realizing.

Draco stood there, speechless. Looking in bewilderment to Hermione… What had just happened? He could not even stay angry to Ronald Weasley! Thanks to him, Draco was able to recognize just one other wonderfully charming fact about this Hermione Granger! He could understand why the sorting hat had difficulties deciding between Slytherin and Gryffindor… She was brave and royal, while she also was intelligent, cunning, resourceful AND ambitious! She was a GEM and she WAS dangerous in the best possible way. His heart started pumping too fast, his hands were trembling. He looked down at them, at last. Finally, looked up at Hermione.

"Let's eat! I'm starving." Was all he could dare to say.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 / Friendship**

The next day, after their Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Harry Potter approached Draco and Hermione, apparently having sent Ronald Weasley ahead.

"Hey, Malfoy, Granger!" Harry addressed them with a shy yet determined little smile on his face.

"What is it Potter?" responded Hermione automatically.

Harry, with a little blush in his cheeks and hand scratching his scalp, said "I am sorry for what happened yesterday in the Great Hall." he sighed loudly. "I am not going to excuse Ron. What he did was not right… He actually is a good guy to be around, you know. He has this…" he paused uncomfortably " thing towards Malfoy. I don't know why, but he likes badmouthing you and criticizing anything you do too…" He again, paused for a few seconds, apparently trying to wrap his thoughts around.

"Potter, thank you for your concern. Though, you did nothing bad towards me or Hermione, so you have nothing to apologize. As for about Weasley, if he wants to make peace, he should come and say so himself. There was no harm caused. So we're good. Could you tell him that, I don't even know where from his prejudice is coming? If he wants to, I am ready to talk about whatever it is about me that disturbs or concerns him to 'hexing' extend." he sighed. Harry also gave out an exasperated sigh.

"He has been talking a lot about you, Malfoy. And from what I can see here," he showed between Draco and him with his hands several times "you are nothing like he thinks of you in his head. He CAN be a little thick sometimes. But he is certainly a very loyal and brave friend. I will try and tell him your words. He can't hate you forever for no real reason… We've got to stay together as the first years, I think." he smiled shyly.

Draco extended his hand towards him for a handshake. "No, I think we have to stay together as well." he said, returning the smile. "Next period is Potions with us. Let's go or we'll all be late. You know how picky Un-" he paused a split second "Professor Snape is about being late to a class." he gave out a silent sigh. That was close!

* * *

When they finally arrived to the Potions classroom in the dungeons -thankfully before Snape- almost all seats were already occupied. Only empty ones were one text to Ron, one next to Neville Longbottom boy and one next to the Parkinson girl and her partners in crime. While Harry automatically went to sit next to Ron and Draco turned for the seat next to Longbottom… Hermione had no chance.

When Draco noticed, that was one of the biggest mistakes he'd done so far, (except for once almost killing himself with his godfather's potions materials) it was too late.

It was nearing the end of the period when he saw Pansy passing Hermione some parchment. Other girls, which Draco didn't even knew the names of, were giggling hiding under their arms. From behind, Draco could recognise that Hermione's shoulders fall down, slightly which was not usual for her.

After a few minutes more lecture and a question perfectly answered by a not in a so perfect mood Hermione, the last period of the day was finally over and they were expected in the Haloween dinner in the Great Hall within an hour. Draco hurried his stuff into his bag and tried to catch Hermione before she reached for the door.

"Hey, Hermione. You're alright?" Draco asked, with a worried expression. Hermione smiled in return, a quite crooked one.

"Yes, I'm in fact perfect!" she said. Then they heard the loud voice of Ronald Weasley from the now empty classroom.

" **Hell I'm not being civil with that Draco fella! The two are a perfect match though. If not for him, who would befriend that know-it-all Granger! I am surprised even the Malfoy prat can bear spending time with her! I wouldn't last a period!** " It took 3 seconds, then Hermione was running in the dungeons, bumping into anyone getting in her way, with a Draco, desperately running after her, but losing her in the crowds.

Draco hurried back to the potions classroom but the stupid Weasley was nowhere to be found. Then he tried searching the Great Hall. But he couldn't find them there either… He signed. 'What's wrong with people?!' he thought. Then seated himself somewhere in the Slytherin table, unable to eat a bite. He was worried.

While he was buried in his worries, he didn't realize that Harry and Ron were cheerfully dining in the Gryffindor table. Then everything became mad, Professor Quirrel (their stutter DADA professor) came rushing into the Great Hall screaming about a Troll he'd seen heading to the Dungeons, then passing away in front of the Professors table. Professor McGonagall commanded everyone to their common rooms, not to leave them until informed otherwise. Draco stood - no, jumped up searching for that bastard called Ron! He found him just at the doors of Great Hall and jumped on him, trying to struggle him to death.

"You, filthy-little! Because of **YOU** , she is nowhere to be found **AND** now there is a **TROLL** running in the corridors! You little, stupid-" Harry pushed Draco off of Ron. So puzzled… Draco's words didn't make any sense until after 10 seconds.

"She heard that…" Said Harry with a voice so small, it was unclear if he was giving a statement or asking a question.

"You bet she did! And now, her life is in line **_you bastard_** -" Draco jumped on Ron again, and again, Harry pushed him back.

"Malfoy, you are not helping her, trying to kill Ron here! We have to search for her! Where did she go!" Draco pulled himself together,

"Dungeons, we were in the Dungeons when she took off crying." He said, panting. That was all Harry needed before taking up a frantic run towards the Dungeons.

* * *

Draco was running. HARD! He remembered pushing towards the stupid boy called Ronald Weasley to the floor. He was using the map… Unfortunately, the map didn't help him at all regarding the whereabouts of Hermione.

He caught up with Potter. Grabbing his collar and pulling him to a shortcut. They ran the corridors in a blur. When they reached to the dungeons, they heared the echoing scream of a girl. His girl! He screamed " **HERMIONE!** ". Only to be answered by another scream from the girl.

They headed towards her voice. They heard a loud crashing sound when they reached to the girls restrooms. The troll (which was really disgusting looking and had the height of 4 times of Draco's) was crunched down to one of the cabinets from above. Draco took a piece of china which apparently belonged to a sink and threw it to the creature's head with all the strenght he had. It didn't even feel the stone hitting its head. Potter also started throwing it whatever he could find. Then Draco thought, I have a wand! He cast the leviating spell on a large piece with a sharp edge. Then started hitting it, with the help of his wand, several times. That caught the attention of the troll. And now, he was coming towards them, dragging his spiky wooden stick on the ground. The thing was slow and now angry thanks to the pain.

" **HERMIONE! ARE YOU OKAY?** " screamed Draco, over to the cabinet.

" **I'M ALIVE.** " she answered. That was all he needed. She was alive. But the troll was advancing towards him now. He saw Harry Potter, trying to stunt him and being unable. As the troll advanced and captured Draco from one of his foot and held him in the air in front of him, he was about to hit Draco with his spiky wooden stick, he heard Harry Potter, who was unable to lift the feather in the Charms class today, chant the so-said leviating spell perfectly and capture the hold of its stick just above its head, before it hitting Draco. Then he broke the charm, causing the stick to fall to its head. He started swaying about in the toilet, broking some more china, all the while swinging Draco all around. He managed to jump on its head. Then it passed out. Falling flat on the floor, breaking two cabinets along the way, on his face. Draco was luckily, sitting on his neck safely, though out of breath.

He saw Harry Potter running towards the cabinet where they suspected Hermione was at. "Hermione, you can get out now, it's safe." he said with a calm voice. Draco too, got up and went there. They heard her opening the lock of the cabinet, in syncronization with the click, they've heard some footsteps hurriedly advancing towards them. Hermione peeked out, saw Draco, hugged him to choking. She was trembling.

Then they heard the voice of Professor McGonagall… And Severus Snape, was he _limping_?

Then they were lectured on how it was dangerous to look after trolls all by themselves and how lucky they were to still be alive and how they broke the rules of the school… Draco cared nothing. It wasn't important. They could give him all the detention they wanted. Hermione was safe now. It was all that mattered. He put on his bravest look. Just standing there. Heard Hermione talking, then…

"Professor. I was unaware of a Troll breaking in Hogwarts. I was here, for almost 3 hours when the creature showed up… It was my mistake, that Malfoy and Potter came looking for me. If you would be giving any punishment, I would like to ask you to give it to me and to me only, since I am the reason they are here in the first place." she didn't look down. She was looking right into Professor McGonagall's eyes. Her eyes were still red from all the crying. They heard the shaky voice of Headmaster Dumbledore, from behind.

"In fact, Ms Granger, I have to tell that I am pleased to see inter-house friendship you have been able to form here, and the braveness of each one of you… I will be giving 50 points for each of you! Go and see Madam Pomfrey before heading to your dormitories." He said, turning to face the other professors, after dismissing the three.

* * *

There was in fact, inter-house friendship forming, as told by the Headmaster. Draco was stunned. Very surprised by his own reaction, by Harry Potter's reaction, By Hermione's reaction… By Dumbledore's reaction as well! If it was not for Potter, he wouldn't be in the dungeons in time. If it was not for Potter, he would not be able to get out of the grasp of the Troll. If it was not for Hermione, he would have never have any reason to be in the Dungeons looking for a Troll… He would never had guessed…

Aside from little cuts here and there, they didn't have any major injuries and were sent to their respective dormitories by Madame Pomfrey. Though, when walking out of the Hospital Wing, Harry Potter told them about the forbidden corridor and how he suspected that Professor Snape let the troll in to be able to sneak into the corridor. He pointed out that Professor Snape was limping and there was blood running through his leg. Also, that he didn't see the man in the dinner also.

Draco couldn't believe, why his Uncle Severus would go into the trouble. There should be a reason. But, he knew that, being _The Snape_ he'd never tell Draco what he was upto. So he remained silent.

* * *

 **PS:** I appreciate all comments, especially the constructive ones!

Thank you all for your support.

By the way, the first 4 chapters have been revised. Don't forget to check them up!


	6. Chapter 6 Trust

**Previously in Chapter 5 / Friendship**

There was in fact, inter-house friendship forming, as told by the Headmaster. Draco was stunned. Very surprised by his own reaction, by Harry Potter's reaction, By Hermione's reaction… By Dumbledore's reaction as well! If it was not for Potter, he wouldn't be in the dungeons in time. If it was not for Potter, he would not be able to get out of the grasp of the Troll. If it was not for Hermione, he would have never have any reason to be in the Dungeons looking for a Troll… He would never had guessed…

Aside from little cuts here and there, they didn't have any major injuries and were sent to their respective dormitories by Madame Pomfrey. Though, when walking out of the Hospital Wing, Harry Potter told them about the forbidden corridor and how he suspected that Professor Snape let the troll in to be able to sneak into the corridor. He pointed out that Professor Snape was limping and there was blood running through his leg. Also, that he didn't see the man in the dinner also.

Draco couldn't believe, why his Uncle Severus would go into the trouble. There should be a reason. But, he knew that, being The Snape he'd never tell Draco what he was upto. So he remained silent.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 / Trust**

After Halloween, which caused Draco and Harry Potter to somehow bond, the time flew, Hermione and Draco still could not stand Weasel but, they were grateful to Potter. They still did not spend a lot of time together though. Draco and Hermione chose to spend their spare time in the library, working on their assignments, while Potter was too occupied with his Quidditch training and wizarding chess games with Weasel.

The holidays were nearing and Draco, had now exchanged quite a lot of owls with his mother regarding the muggle-born Slytherin, whom he was so fond of. His mother was really furious when he told her about the Troll incident. She couldn't believe how that creature could be let into Hogwarts grounds, how the staff could let a student be endangered and how Dumbledore could prize the reckless behavior of children. She was angry, and an angry Narcissa Malfoy was a dangerous one, Draco knew. She though, said that it was brave of him to go to the rescue of his friend, they should have asked for the assistance of a Professor first. A little while later, Narcissa Malfoy said that she wanted to meet his friend and told him to inform her that she will be receiving an owl from her soon. So he tried to find Hermione in the breakfast the next day.

There she was, in her usual spot. Her charms essay open on her lap, she was revising while biting on her toast and having her favourite pumpkin juice. Draco casually sat beside her, not wanting to interrupt, he silently started eating his eggs, sunny side up…

"Good morning, Draco. I didn't realize you came." Said she, after about ten minutes. Draco looked up with an innocent smile.  
"I didn't want to interrupt your revising. How's charms essay, do you need anything?" he asked.

"Not quite. I just wanted to make sure I covered everything. I am confident I have it all right." she said then added "Thanks for asking though." then she started putting her assignment back in her bag.

"Yes, you always have it all right. By the way, I have to tell you something." he said, while checking in his bag, if he had everything he needed for the day.

"Oh," said Hermione "what is it?" looking directly to him, now she was interested.

"My mother, she said that she will be sending you an owl soon. We will be inviting you over to the Manor for the holidays, if it would be alright with you and your family. She wanted to officially ask you herself. Saying it isn't good manners if I asked you so casually. She can be stiff sometimes." he caught himself blabbering. Draco Malfoy, blabbering. He shook his head. "Well, look out for the owl, I wanted to say." he finished.

"Oh…" Hermione was looking over towards the Ravenclaw table now but not really seeing anything. "I will contact my parents when I receive your mother's word then." she said casually and added "Thanks for the heads-up." smiled, a crooked small smile then came to her senses "We should get going or we'd be late to class. Even with your map."

* * *

Two days in, Hermione Granger received her first owl message, from a gorgeous silver colored owl, it was slim, with very fine furs. The bird was strait elegant. It flew on her shoulder for her to get the message.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _I am Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius Malfoy and mother of Draco Malfoy. I suspect you have heard of my intention to write to you from my son._

 _First of all, I would like to congratulate you for entering into the Slytherin house. Only the noble are ever able to be sorted in. I am sure the sorting hat had its reasons to sort you in Slytherin house._

 _After hearing some information about you from Draco, I am understanding that you have formed a companionship with my son over last few months. Lucius and I are very interested to meet the young lady, who was able to give support both morally and academically to our son Draco. This is why, we would like to invite you to join us in our house for Christmas celebration, you will be expected to spend the Christmas night with us, and so, I would like you to get the permission of your parents. It is important that you share that, you will have your own quarters, which would not let in anyone other than yourself and our house elf Dobby._

 _Please share your answer with me, using Sapphire, it's the owl I have sent you. You can use it to owl your parents and then to me. Please ask Draco to give her some owl treats daily. He knows the dosage. Do not let her in the owlery, please._

 _I will be expecting to hear from you within two weeks._

 _Yours sincerely,_  
 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Oh, what a beautiful hand-writing… Hermione thought.

"Is that from mother?" asked Draco, sitting next to her.

"Yes, now I have to write home. Can we have Sapphire to drop the note on her lap or something? My mother will be scared of her to get the parchment from its leg."

"Yes, we can ask her that and she will just understand. I will help you with it. First, you should write your letter though." Draco looked at her with a sweet smile. His eyes were shining. Hermione took out some parchment from her bag and started writing her mother.

"How is mom going to get her to bring her answer to me though? She doesn't know a thing about owls, and as I told you, she will be afraid." She said worriedly. Draco smiled her a charming, warm smile.

"It is okay. Just tell her to roll her parchment and tie it with a piece of thread and step away from the table. I will instruct Sapphire to just grab the letter with her beak." she added that to the letter too.

When she finished, she let Draco help her send the bird to her mother. She was able to see that Draco was vibrant all through. She wondered what was going on in his head, what he thought and how would Mr and Ms Malfoy think of her… But most of all, she wondered why and how Draco told about her to his family. She knew from what Draco had said and from how Draco always had his manners; that the Malfoy's didn't really blabber. So, was she something important to be shared with the parents? That thought, of being thought highly by the heir of one of the strongest families in the Wizarding world, made Hermione slightly blush. She saw that Draco had seen her flushing and smirked at her. She thanked gods that he didn't make any comment about that.

* * *

Two days later, on a Saturday, Draco has spotted Sapphire flying towards Hermione who has been seated next to him on the breakfast table as usual. His heart started pumping really fast. He had waited patiently through all formalities to ask her spend Christmas with him. Now the answer was just minutes away to be heard and he was nervous.

He watched Hermione being startled by the owl, slowly unrolling the strange looking white parchment left on her lap and then slowly reading with no clue on her face on what it was saying. Draco fought very hard to not ask. He just sat there as Hermione took a roll of parchment from her bag and scripted something on it. He watched her in silence, heart still pumping fast, the blood rush was causing him feel hot on his cheeks and was certain that he started to flush in anticipation. He was occasionally taking deep breaths. He couldn't name the source of his nervousness, it was not like he was having a friend come to his house for the first time… Though, he thought Hermione is different. What she thinks matters. It matters that she is there for Christmas. It matters that we open our presents together. But why? Why he didn't know.

Hermione rolled her note and tied it to Sapphire's feet. "Please could you take my answer to Ms Narcissa Malfoy, Sapphire." she said, being learned how to instruct an owl already from Draco. And the bird took off immediately. She returned to her usual reading and eating on the breakfast table.

"So?" asked Draco, with a nonchalant expression on his face "What's the conclusion?" disturbing his egg with his fork.

"Conclusion?" asked Hermione, one eyebrow up. "What's with the formality Draco?" she gave him a confused look with a pause which earned her a shrug from Draco, then she explained "Mom said I can go, as long as I am able to open my presents from them with my family earlier that day. Apparently dad had gone so far to get me a gift that I'll be excited about, that they wanted me to open it with them. I will be able to leave home around noon. It will be appropriate for Ms Malfoy to come pick me at thirteen. I also asked if I will be expected to bring anything except for my night attire and toiletries."

"I will come too, you know… to get you from your parents'." Draco said. "It's only appropriate for me to introduce myself to them." he was still stabbing the poor egg. "Although, I have no idea what kind of clothing would I be expected to wear. Also, I have no clue on how to approach your parents. I don't know anything about them!" he said. He was looking absently to his egg, apparently not seeing it at all. Now, he was happy, but nervous. He saw Hermione, smiling from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, Draco Malfoy… You are thinking too much." coming from Hermione Granger, that criticism sounded severe, no one could beat Hermione Granger on overthinking. So if she thought you are overthinking, you most certainly, without doubt did! "Just introduce yourself. They are both dentists whom are in love with their job… They feel uneasy about all the Magic world and my abnormalities. Just try to keep the conversation "muggle", basically on yourself. Basically don't turn the conversation towards me." her expression was as blank as a fresh piece of parchment. Draco raised his eyebrows to that but let that drop.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about 'keeping a conversation muggle' but, I'll follow your lead, then." he said with unease. "Well, what are you doing today?" he asked.

"The usual. I'll go to library to revise." Hermione simply stated.

"Hermione, you have revised all our assignments already, plus the future contents of the classes. You don't need to revise anymore… I have a better idea if you'd be willing." Draco said.

"One never could revise enough, Draco…" she rolled her eyes "but I understand. What do you have in mind then?"

"I was thinking about the one and only subject that you were not better than be at, and to help you on that." Draco said with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh… And what would that be?" asked Hermione.

"That'd be a surprise." Draco said. Sitting up, he hurried Hermione outside, and backwards towards the Quidditch grounds. "Don't chicken out now, Granger." he said. "Accio broom!" and it was in his hand already. Hermione looked so uneasy, trying to find an excuse which she miserably failed to.

"Okay" said Draco, while pulling Hermione onto the grounds, the grass was slightly moist and crispy under their feet from the iciles caused by the morning breeze. When they reached to the middle of the area, he took out a blanket from his bag and put it on the moist grass then pulled Hermione to sit with him. "We will do this your way. Take out your parchment and quill. I will first explain to you the theory of flying." he saw the sparkles in her eyes, and the relief of being excused of the adrenalin, she obeyed and got ready to take notes.

"So, first of all, I will explain you the parts of a broom. You see, we have the handle here, which you use to determine the direction you fly to. Then we have the seating, you can recognize the stick of the broom is slightly carved concave this part is where you- well, get seated." he paused to allow his friend to take sufficient notes. "These parts are basically the same in all brooms. The differences shows itself on the tail, and treadle. There are two treadles on each broom, which are connected to the stick. This is where you balance yourself. When you are maneuvering, you should put your weight on the side you want to turn to while directing the handle with your hands, like you are standing on one foot. Then, when you want to stop the maneuver, you simply balance your weight on both feet." Hermione was humming to herself while writing as fast as she could, recording as much as what Draco said. "And the tail, has two uses. One, it will determine the maximum speed of the broom by its air resistance and two, It is the part where the magic of the broom is contained. This is why, when the tail of a broom is damaged, you can do nothing but throw it to garbage. It will not function at all from that moment on." Draco said.

"Which brings us to our problem at hand. I copy that, you are afraid of falling down from the broom?" he asked looking directly into her eyes. She simply nodded, causing her curls to move with what seemed like excitement. "This is not quite possible, as long as you are careful to not to ride on a rainy day to cause your hands slip off the handle, as long as you don't get hit by a powerful object, such as a bludger or have someone cursing you. The magic of the broom will protect you from falling just like that. Plus, you will be much safer on higher speeds, because the magic of the broom will strengthen when the speed increases." Draco paused again to let her catch up with the notes. "Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"Not really…" she said, once again reading through the instructions "Wow, Draco, I had no idea you were this good at tutoring." she said with awe. "Thank you." Draco smirked evilly.

"Don't thank me just yet. We will get into the actual _flying_ now." he said. Hermione seemed uneasy but what came out from her mouth was one hundred percent opposite of what Draco expected to hear.

"Okay, Draco. I trust that you will not let any harm to happen to me." she got up. "How do we start now?" she asked. Draco was in awe. He hurried up and to the left side of his broom.

"Okay, listen my tone very carefully now Hermione. You have to get the broom to obey, so your tone should be commanding, demanding and very powerful. You should have the confidence. When you are uncertain, the broom will not obey you!" he took his hand above where the broom was lying on the ground. His hand was lined above the handle part of the broom. He didn't say that, to see if Hermione was paying enough attention. He commanded "UP!" and the broom shot right up into his palm. Looking at her, grinning. He lay the broom on the grass again. "Now, your turn to try. Remember, this broom is my broom. So it is already connected to my magic. It will be slightly more difficult for you." and stepped aside.

Hermione was nervous again. But she stood on the left side of the broom, lining her hand with the handle area Draco noticed. She took a deep breath. Looked straight ahead and said "up!" the broom shook and rose, but fell on the ground half-way. Draco was smiling warmly to her, to ease up the frustration he was sure she felt at the moment at least a little bit.

"Okay, you got it but, you are lacking the confidence and dominance. The broom is afraid of you. Look, the reason why the broom does not obey when you are uncertain is, when up above, you have to be confident and certain. You should move with your instincts. If you start overthinking up there, it will take too much time for you to decide where to go. It will end up you crashing somewhere. This is a kind of a control mechanism to prevent the broom-crashes. So, with that in mind, on my command, Granger, 1, 2, 3, now!" he heard Hermione shout a very determined " **UP!** " a little too loud. But the broom was in her palm now.

She was looking at her hand, shocked, unable to move, eyes doubled in size, mouth on the floor… She slowly placed the broom on the ground again. Muttered "I di..i.." she was looking into her palms. Then she looked up at a triumph looking Draco. "Draco..." she said with a very low voice. "I did it!" she said now her eyes were shining. She jumped forward and hugged Draco too tight. He didn't know where to put his hands and she shouted yet again "I DID IT DRACO! YOU MADE ME DO IT! I DID IT!" blushing very much, with a shy smile on his lips, Draco hugged her back carefully. He whispered.

"You did it Hermione Granger! I knew you could, with proper instructions." he smiled. Then shook his head. "You still have to get on it, though. A little early for the celebrations." he said with his tutoring voice. All serious all of a sudden. Hermione giggled to that. She knew… but, a girl can want to celebrate…

"How do I do it Draco?" asked Hermione.

Draco took the broom "So, you have the broom on your right hand, right? You are grabbing the handle, grab it with both hands. You put one foot from over the stick and line your _bottom_ with the seating. Once you're ready, ease the tension on your shoulders and gently push the earth using the power from your bent knees. The broom will start going up. I want you to sit on the seating, put your two feet on the treadle simultaneously and to push the handle downwards as soon as your foot are out of contact with the grass. Okay?" he did all that, very slowly to show Hermione. He especially explained how lightly she had to push down to stop the broom from going higher or to prevent running downward. When he was certain that Hermione understood, he got down from the broom and laid it on the grass once again. He positioned himself in front of Hermione so that if anything bad happened he can simply catch her. Hermione took a deep breath and blew it out.

"UP!" she said with confidence and up the broom went. She put her leg around the stick. She grabbed the handle with both hands and positioned herself on the seating. She pushed the ground with the power from her bent knees she felt the seating under her, she put her feet on the treadle then pushed down the handle. She took a little too long to push down though, she was floating about 60 centimeters higher than where Draco had the broom. She was up!

"Okay Hermione, I need you calm now." Draco called up. "I will instruct you how to fly forward. I will only do about 3 meters, okay?"

"Okay" she called down, looking forward all the time.

"Good. Now, I want you to slightly bend your body forward. Be careful not to push the handle down though, only your body. You will have to bend your elbows. You will feel it when you start speeding, I want you to stay at the angle when you reach a comfortable pace. Once I call you 'Stop now' I want you to sit straight again. Can you do that?" Draco saw her nodding her head from above. "Good. You can start when you're ready. I will run with you so please don't go too fast. Bend down very slightly. Keep your back straight."

"I'll go now!" said Hermione and started to bend herself down. She started to very slowly go forward, almost with a pace Draco could walk together with her. Oh, she looked so graceful for someone who was _that_ afraid of flying… _Does she have to do everything this well?_ Draco couldn't help but wonder. "Stop now, Hermione" called Draco, breaking his own bewilderment. She brought herself straight and came to a stop. This was good.

"Hermione, now I need you to remember with how little tension you pushed down the handle when the broom was taking flight."

"Okay!" shout Hermione.

"I want you to push the broom downwards again with only that much tension. Don't bend forwards. Push only with your hands. Once you feel confident you can put your feet down, I want you to stop pushing the handle. This will stabilize the broom. Then you can simply hop down."

"I'm going down now Draco" called Hermione from above. Draco situated himself once again in front of where she will be landing. He watched Hermione's stance as she wonderfully pushed down, without bending her back an inch. Now that she was lower, he could see that there was no unnecessary tension on her shoulders. She steadily came down and stopped pushing once the height was perfect for her to release her feet from the treadle. So she did, with ease put her two feet on the ground simultaneously and got off the broom, keeping it on her right side. She looked at Draco. Smiling wide. She was shining!

"I did it, Draco! I can't believe I did it!"

"No… That wouldn't do." he paused a second. Hermione's smile shattered at that and it broke his heart. "You killed it Hermione! That is a hell of a stance! You were amazing!" he said, now wearing his most naturally charming smile on his lips. "I knew you could do it, I didn't know you'd be this wonderful!" Hermione was slightly blushing and it was cute.

"Do you want to call it a day?" asked Draco. Uncertain if she'd like to go once again.

"Well, I was thinking…" said her "maybe we could take one more broom from the cabinets and fly together?" she was playing with the skirts of her shirt "That is, if you'd like to, of course! I might be a very boring flying partner, probably, considering that I can only fly forward and not with so much of a speed either… and-" Draco cut her sentence midway. He was smiling with all his heart.

"Hermione! I would love that!" with that she looked back and smiled as warmly as he did.

"I'll go get a broom, then." Hermione said. Running her lungs out to the cabinets where the school's brooms for common usage were kept.

* * *

Fly they did! Draco showed her how to turn right and left. How to gain more height. She already knew how to go down, but Draco didn't stop giving her the hints which were a lot of help. They flew for nearly an hour, side by side. They were at peace.

Once down –and which was a wonderful landing on Hermione's part by the way– Hermione smiled for the millionth time that day.

"Draco, thank you very much. I know I was too afraid to be high up in the air, and I had my doubts… But flying is awesome! The sight is wonderful… The freedom! I mean! I feel like I missed so much my entire life!" Hermione confessed. "I love flying now! And, I wouldn't have been brave enough to try it if it wasn't for your excellent detailed explanations and wonderfully calm coaching…" she giggled. "Maybe I should apply for the seeker position of Slytherin next year." She was now laughing her lungs out.

"Beat me if you could, Granger." Malfoy grinned. Friendly rivalry was something warm… And he had no doubt she could do that also within 6 months of a training time, as long as she got rid of her fears.

They walked side by side to the Great Hall to get some dinner and then "revise"!

* * *

 **PS:** Hi wonderful readers! I am uncertain with this chapter but, I wanted to share it anyways. It naturally came to me, all the flying lesson stuff..

I am trying to avoid any intimacy. They are only 11, even if they don't quite act like it... I can't wait to write their intimate moments though, frankly!

Please share your comments, they keep me going.


	7. Chapter 7 Excitement

**Previously in Chapter 6 / Trust**

Fly they did! Draco showed her how to turn right and left. How to gain more height. She already knew how to go down, but Draco didn't stop giving her the hints which were a lot of help. They flew for nearly an hour, side by side. They were at peace.

Once down –and which was a wonderful landing on Hermione's part by the way– Hermione smiled for the millionth time that day.

"Draco, thank you very much. I know I was too afraid to be high up in the air, and I had my doubts… But flying is awesome! The sight is wonderful… The freedom! I mean! I feel like I missed so much my entire life!" Hermione confessed. "I love flying now! And, I wouldn't have been brave enough to try it if it wasn't for your excellent detailed explanations and wonderfully calm coaching…" she giggled. "Maybe I should apply for the seeker position of Slytherin next year." She was now laughing her lungs out.

"Beat me if you could, Granger." Malfoy grinned. Friendly rivalry was something warm… And he had no doubt she could do that also within 6 months of a training time, as long as she got rid of her fears.

They walked side by side to the Great Hall to get some dinner and then "revise"!

* * *

 **Chapter 7 / Excitement**

Draco Malfoy was on the Hogwarts Express once again, he had the bushy haired witch in his compartment once again, he was heading home! Once on the platform, he bid goodbye to his friend and hurried to his parents, waiting for him near the apparition point. He smiled warmly to his mother and shook hands with his father then he took his father's hand to apparate with him, to home.

"Oh, Missy, Master is coming Missy, Dobby makes master his favorite muffins. Dobby will make tea for his Master!" Oh, Dobby was bouncing all around the kitchen, multitasking like a crazy elf, unable to stay still. He had been like that all morning. First thing in the morning, Dobby cleaned the dusts from his Young Master's chamber. Then he cleaned the living area. Checked the decorations for Christmas. Then he chopped the grass in the garden. After that he started preparing too much food for his Young Master. He was ecstatic and he was giving Missy a headache!

They heard the loud "POP" sound from the gardens, announcing the arrival of the owners of the house. Which caused both of them to go out to welcome them.

Dobby was head over toes when bowing to his Young Master.

"Young master is welcome! Dobby is at his service."

"Thank you Dobby." Draco said "You can stop with the bow, Dobby. I never wanted you to bow to me." Draco said with a lone smile on his face.

"Oh, Dobby knows young master never asked him to bow. Dobby wants to bow. Dobby wants young master to know that Dobby is honored to be at your service. Dobby does!" Dobby said with his crackling voice.

"Thank you Dobby, your services are always appreciated." He smiled warmly to the elf. He always thought Dobby as one of the family, which he actually was.

"Let us get inside Draco, you will catch a cold." his mother's heavenly voice ringed in his ears. Oh, he missed her spoiling him so much.

Once inside, Dobby served their afternoon tea with the cupcakes he baked. He missed every aspect of his house. Even the smell. He sat in the couch, back straight, enjoying his perfectly prepared tea, looking at the scenery of his mother's beautiful gardens which was kept ever blossoming with the touch of some magic. He took in the calm and appreciated it.

"Draco," called his mother, causing him to part his eyes from the scenery and look into his mother's beautiful eyes "you have grown." she smiled warmly to her child.

"Did I? I feel as about the same height." he said. That earned him an amused smile from both his parents.

"No Son, I think your mother wanted to imply that you have grown emotionally. Your magic is so settled. I can feel it too." Lucius said, reaching to take his wife's hand. Draco considered the comment for a minute, looking absently into his eyes before recognizing with a calm voice.

"Well, I might say I became much more considerate towards my surroundings maybe, now that it is mentioned." he paused "I came to a liking of silence, I believe I mentioned in my letters. I also often catch myself, considering the meaning of my emotions, trying to keep them under control and not to let them control me instead." he took a sip from his tea. "I used to be a well-tamed brat, now I feel like I am a person who is trying to get some proper education and get ready for the world. I always had the belief that I had to become a decent and well equipped person when I grow up. Although I never had the courage to actually try becoming that person. Perhaps I was just too young?" he was having a monologue and his parents had the patience to listen his self-criticism and realization. When he did not go on anymore, his father commented

"Well, we adults call that growing up, Draco. Although, you are still supposed to be a child. Give some credit to yourself, I'd advice! Have a good balance of work and life. It will come in handy." he winked. Narcissa Malfoy's voice rang in a high pitched laugh.

"Look who is talking! Honey, do not take your father as an example for balancing your work and life." she hid her mouth playfully with her free hand to prevent her husband from seeing her lips but, her voice was loud enough to let him hear "He's most certainly terrible at that." Draco giggled along with his mother, while his father was fighting a smile off of his face to pretend like pouting.

* * *

The next few days flew in a blur. Draco helped his mother to select the menu for Christmas night. He made sure Dobby had enough pumpkin to make enough pumpkin juice to last Hermione and also directed his mother to get lighter dessert choices, since she didn't enjoy the heavy, overly sugary desserts. He made sure the decorations were decent.

They went to present shopping with his mother to Diagon Alley. They separated, after he helped her to select a few daily robes and some nightgowns in Madame Malkins, for 2 hours with a promise to meet at her favorite cafe at 5 pm straight.

He was excited. He picked a new staff for his father, with a magnificent snake carved on its knob. The staff itself was black with some very dark green hazes which came to life when light hit it, and the knob was made of silver.

For his mother, he bought a golden bracelet, a sapphire was put in the middle of it and carved on the main material, were some elegant curvy lines which seemed like they were born from the sapphire.

Then it was time for him to select his present for Hermione. He had no clue what to get her. He couldn't do jewelry, it was not proper. He couldn't do books, because, that was common knowledge that she liked books and someone -if not everyone- probably was going to give her books anyways. He cursed himself for not thinking about this before. Not clothes, no. Not books, nothing in connection with the school. It would be too shallow. He was absentmindedly walking the aisles of a magical crafts store in the depths of Diagon Alley, it's when he spotted the twin mirrors. It's pricing was high. Out of his budget (believe it or not, Draco Malfoy actually did have a budget) including possible extensions of it. He walked out of the store.

He was walking through the street which was past the Gringotts, when he'd seen the Magical Menagerie. Now, that would do! Taught Draco. Looking at the egg in the far corner in the depths of the store, which had crimson red dots mixed with a hint of emerald green on them over yellow surface. It looked wonderfully beautiful, Draco had to get in and get information. He wouldn't get Hermione an egg of a Fwooper or Jobberknoll, although the latter would be acceptable. He walked into the store, and looked for the manager. The Salesman who spotted the signature hair of a Malfoy, hurriedly came towards him, being sniffed the smell of the Galleons he possibly could spend.

"Oh, young Mr Malfoy, how may I help you this afternoon?" he asked with a half bow.

"I would like to learn the species of this egg, please." Demanded Draco. The salesman's eyes doubled in joy.

"Young Mr Malfoy can spot class, I understand, as tasteful of his father. This egg will hatch to become a Phoenix. It has very little time, maybe 2 months until it hatches. It has been sitting here for the longest time, though nobody was willing to spend so much on a pet these days… Whined the salesman.

"May I ask if how so much, Mister?" Draco asked kindly.

"Oh, that would be about 200 Galleons, Young Mr Draco." this was much… If only he didn't just purchased his mother's bracelet yet… Draco considered. This was magnificent. A wonderful gift for his charming friend! She would have a loyal companion to life, also, she could actually communicate with her family. Every child needed the luxury of being able to communicate with their family in free will. Not being restricted with the owling service timelines and locations. He put on a straight face again. He had to purchase this egg.

"Could you please give me the egg, with all necessary supplies I will need for it for at least one year and also a stand for its burning days and such? Please make it a gift package and send it to Malfoy Manor, directly. I will be right back with the payment within fifteen minutes." Draco said. After seeing the man nod in silence and bewilderment, he headed towards Gringotts with steady yet quick steps which resembled a lot of his God Father's.

And after fifteen minutes exactly, he was yet again, entering the store. The salesman smiled happily to the boy, he probably gained him one week's worth of money, of course he would! Draco made his payment, close to a monthly kitchen's spendings of a family of two, and got out of the store, and towards his meeting point with his mother with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Dobby placed every new package which reached the Manor, under the decorated tree, situated in the living room. The tree now, looked alive.

* * *

"Missy, wake up, Missy, wake up, Missy…." Dobby wouldn't stop poking to the other elf's shoulder.

"Dobby will let me sleep, yes he will!" said Missy before pulling the sheet over her head.

"No, Missy should wake up! It's Christmas morning! We have a lot to do, Master Draco will be mad if we are late. Dobby will prepare Master Draco's breakfast. Oh, he will! And Dobby knows when Master Draco doesn't know what to eat, he will not know, Dobby needs to prepare everything! Missy has to help Dobby!" not stopping poking Missy all the way… Missy woke up with a huff in her voice and started towards with her assignments for the day.

Dobby went to the kitchens. Started with preparing some tea, Draco's favorite breakfast tea. The he prepared biscuits, eggs, warm milk, sausages, toast, honey, pancakes… all he could possibly think about. He could feel, Master Draco was nervous again for a few days now. He wanted to ease his tension. Although it was odd that, even though Master Draco was awake, (which caused Dobby to wake too early in the first place) he yet didn't ask Dobby to bring him breakfast or what to prepare. So, Dobby just prepared everything Master Draco ever ate for breakfast. He put an anti-cooling charm over the breakfast he prepared and went to the living room, checking the arrangement once again, wiping any dust he could see… Then he went to the chambers Mistress Narcissa asked him to prepare for their guest. He made sure everything was comfortable and clean and neat! He checked everything twice.

He went back to the kitchens to find Missy finally doing something. She was preparing the Dinner and Deserts for the evening, which left Dobby to prepare the pumpkin juices and butter beers and aperitifs for the tea times. The soup was also left to Dobby to prepare. Just when Dobby was about to bake the second tray of aperitifs, Draco called for him and caused him to apparate to his Master's chambers.

"Dobby is at your service Master Draco!" Dobby bowed.

"Dobby, what did I tell you about the bowing! Quit it already." said an irritated Draco, which caused Dobby's eyes to get watery immediately.

"Dobby is sorry Master. Dobby is told 49 times by Master to not to bow. Dobby always reacts with his instinct. BAD DOBBY! BAAD DOBBY!" the elf started to hit his knuckles to his head with a lot of force. It hurt Draco just by looking at him.

"Stop it! STOP IT DOBBY!" Draco shouted at him with force in his voice. When he finally came to a stop, Draco's facial expression softened. "Dobby, I don't want you to hurt yourself. I also don't want you to bow before me. Please forget about Abraxas Malfoy already! He is dead and we do not live to his rules anymore!" Draco was on his knees, trying to look directly in the creature's eyes, both hands on his shoulders.

Dobby sniffed his nose. "Dobby knows Master Draco wants no harm to come to him. Master Draco is so kind. Dobby knows no other way to live, Master. Dobby tries. Dobby fails." Dobby said with still watery, blue eyes focused on Draco's.

"I appreciate your services, deeply, Dobby. Please don't torture yourself." he shook his head a few times, before getting up. "Dobby, I wanted to ask you a few things for today. Please prepare a breakfast, I can't decide what to eat, _again_ , so please prepare something, anything."

Dobby clicked his fingers, and the tray he had already prepared, appeared on the table. Draco's eyes were widened.

"You are the best, Dobby!" he paused again. "Then, please check the living room to see if everything is decent?"

"Dobby double checked the living room Master." Dobby said with a nod.

"Oh," Draco thought for a second "Then, please check the-"

"The guest chamber have been checked too, Master Draco, Dobby made sure the chambers are comfortable, clean and neat! Dobby also made Missy up and start preparing the Dinner. Dobby also prepared the aperitifs for the tea. Dobby should only chop the grass on the garden, but Dobby don't want to wake Master Lucius and Mistress up too early, so Dobby did not start yet." Dobby said, shaking his head up and down all along, causing his ears to wobble furiously on each side of his face.

Dobby saw Draco's face to reflect some shock, then relax, then give up a small but genuine smile. "You really are the best, Dobby! You've left nothing for me to cover! I will be bored to death now, waiting for it to become thirteen so we can leave to pick her up…" Dobby felt startled. Master Draco's words were harsh but his expression was so soft.

"Dobby don't know if Dobby should punish himself." said Dobby. To that, His Master burst into laughter.

"No, Dobby, you should not punish yourself. Thank you. You can go now." Draco said, wiping away tears from the corners of his eyes. Still a huge smile on his face.

The rest of the morning passed with Dobby hurriedly continue the preparations, while his Master Draco spent his day in the library, reading. Draco saw him shaking his foot impatiently a few times when he went to deliver his tea, and get the empty cups and so on…

Dobby watched his Masters and Mistress walking to the apparition point in the garden at forty five past noon and vanished with a loud "POP" sound.

* * *

They apparated to a safe -and dark- alley into the Muggle London. They were supposed to be one block away from Grangers' House. They walked hurriedly until his mother came to a stop before a two story house. Well, for Draco's eyes, it was small. He didn't know about one bedroom apartments… It did have a garden on the front with some fences surrounding it to separate it from the neighbors. They went along and opened the door of the fence. Walked to the door of the house. Narcissa Malfoy knocked three times on the door -not knowing how to use the bell-.

"I'M COMING!" shouted a female voice from the other side of the door. A few seconds and hurried footsteps later, the door cracked open to reveal a middle-aged beautiful woman in strange looking trousers and a jumper. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she wore a very slight amount of makeup only to highlight her good features, which obviously were her eyes. She smiled, nervously for some reason "Welcome, I suppose you are Ms Narcissa Malfoy?" she asked. "Oh, how stupid of me! Please, come in!" Draco looked at his Mother, who looked relieved to be invited in. She smiled and made herself in. Draco followed after his Father.

"Mrs Granger, it's very nice of you having us here. Thank you very much, for accepting my invitation for having your daughter over for Christmas evening." Narcissa Malfoy said.

"Oh, thank you for inviting my daughter." she said. Which Narcissa couldn't understand why she said that at all. "Mr Malfoy, it's pleasant to meet you."

Being the charmer, Lucius, took her hand and kissed her knuckles, gently. "It's an honor to meet you Mrs Granger." he said with his charming smile. Mrs Granger was giving a crooked smile.

"HONEY, YOUR FRIEND IS HERE" called Mrs Granger. "You must be Draco. Hermione told me about you a lot during the holidays!" Draco smiled, as charming as his father, and kissed her hand as well.

"It is an honor for me, Mrs Granger. Thank you for having us today." now she was clearly blushing.

"Oh, what a charming family! Why don't you come to our living room. I have just prepared some tea. Also some coffee. I didn't know of your preferences…" she walked them over to a cozy living room, which was full of books. _Figures!_ Taught Draco.

"Tea will be wonderful, I think Mrs Granger, thank you very much for your trouble." Draco said while sitting next to his mother on the sofa, facing a box, while his father seated himself on an armchair. They heard footsteps from outside the room, then Hermione entered.

"I am sorry for being late, Mrs Malfoy, it is pleasant to finally being able to meet you." she shook her hand and moved to her left, where the father was seated. "Mr Malfoy, thank you for coming. My dad-father went to the store to quickly pick some things needed in the kitchen. He will be back shortly." she said, smiling genuinely to the charming man.

"Oh, it is a pleasure meeting you my dear, we have been wondering… Thank you for having us." they smiled to each other then she turned to Draco.

"Hey, how have you been?" she said shaking his hand as well and sitting to the other armchair which was next to him.

"I was well. I enjoyed the house. How have you been?" he smiled.

"Bored, as always. Well, thanks to a certain person, I have nothing to revise anymore, and I also have been out of my light-reading books. So I just watched television all day, waiting for mum and dad. I did some cleaning too, the muggle way." she said, smiling.

Just when Mrs Granger brought the tea for everyone, the bell rang announcing the arrival of her father. Hermione went to get the door, while they received their tea. When Mr Granger entered the room, Draco stood up, hand ready, to introduce himself which earned suspicious looks from all women in the room.

"Mr Granger. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy. It is an honor to meet you, sir." he said. Shaking the man's hand confidently, while directly looking into his eyes. Mr Granger smiled and returned the shake.

"It is nice meeting you too Draco. Let's skip with the formalities. I heard that you and Hermione were close…" he said taking a seat and gesturing for Draco to take a seat as well. "Thank you for having her for Christmas. It's very kind of you to get into the trouble." he said, also addressing the parents of the young wizard. Which earned him a reply from Narcissa.

"Well, I wanted to get to know the witch who was able to become such a precious companion with my Draco. He usually has a distant stance, which is interpreted falsely by his peers, or they simply want to follow him blindly due to his bloodline. So he distances himself. We were curious." she smiled warmly at Hermione.

"I have heard from Hermione the other day that you and young Mr Potter rescued her from some dangerous creature in Halloween, Draco. How did that happen?" asked Mr Granger, while sipping some tea from his cup.

"Well sir, you see, there was this boy, Weasley… who without any particular reason started a fight with me, while which Hermione stood up for me. His friend, Harry Potter asked him to come and apologize to us, after a class we were taking together and Hermione overheard his harsh words towards her. Also, she happened to be harassed by some of the girls from our house because of her being muggle-born. The two mixed together and before I could catch her, she ran away and out of sight, crying. I wanted allow her to calm down and get some peace. But that night, there happened to be a Troll, let in the castle and was wandering around, it was around where I lost the sight of Hermione too. So, I was trying to beat the Weasley down, when Harry Potter pushed some sense in me, telling that I wasn't helping Hermione by getting wild there. So Potter and I went looking for the Troll and kind of beat it out together. Then the professors came and it was over and Hermione was safe." Draco explained as shortly as he could. Mr Granger looked at his dad and was worried all of a sudden by the looks he was giving.

"Is a troll that dangerous of a creature?" he asked now directly to Lucius.

"Mr Granger, a troll is about the height of this room and is a powerful creature. Thankfully, they tend to be quite stupid. If it was able to get a grasp, it could crunch your daughter up in seconds. Same goes for my son, you see. And the third party they are talking about, Harry Potter, he is an important young wizard whom should be protected highly due to his status in wizarding history. It was reckless of the management to let some incident like this to happen and I am still too angry with the responsibles of this incident." he explained. Mr Granger's eyes were huge with shock. He collected himself quickly though.

"Mr Malfoy, I understand that, you care for your son a lot and you could be able to feel my worries. Do you think we should no longer let her go to Hogwarts? She is a hard-worker, she always had been! I'm sure she will do fine in a normal collage to make enough money to earn her living. Even though we do not often show it, we care for our daughter's well being." he asked, too calm for a father who received the life-threatening story happened to his daughter. Draco felt Hermione gasping next to him.

"Well, Mr Granger, I am in no position to tell you what to do, but frankly speaking, being a magical person I suspect Hermione will never feel like she belongs to any other place. If you would do that, she will always be half empty. What ever route she will choose for herself, her ambition will never be in full bloom. You see, also, she will have to forget all about her time spent in the Wizarding World, all people she met and everything she learned… She will be perfectly back to herself before her 11th birthday. Do you honestly think that would be fair?" Lucius Malfoy explained. Draco could see Hermione getting stiff by each second into his fathers explanations. She stood up forcefully and with a shaky voice started giving her mind to her father.

"You, if you'd do such thing I will never forgive you, even if I don't remember. I will always bear somewhere in my soul that you have taken away from me my only hope to feel happy and whole! Do you not remember how I suffered, how you both suffered all these years? Do you not remember how it felt to have a daughter who cannot have friends? Do you not remember dad, being afraid of touching me?" she tears were welling in her eyes now "I can't go through all of that again, dad! Now I have acquintances, even friends! Look at Draco! He is my first friend dad! Do not steal that from me! You can't!" u-uh! Thought Draco as he also started feeling her magic welling up inside. He got up, looking at his father with worried eyes.

"Hermione" Draco called. "Please, calm down. You are scaring your mother." with a very caring voice Draco called for her, realizing that her magic was slowly settling down, again, he looked at his own Father knowingly, then talked again, turning to Hermione "Can you take me out to the garden, please?" he asked. Hermione looked at him with still watery eyes, it felt like hours to Draco, before she nodded to him and started towards the kitchen. He followed after one last time sharing a look with both his mother and his father, closing the door after himself.

* * *

PS: I know, this chapter is cut out, in the middle of the story, literally. I am sorry for that, but if I didn't do that, the chapter was going to become a little book! I had to cut somewhere... AND I promise it is no bait for clicks not to kill you from impatience. I'll try and update as fast as I could! Promise...

Hope you've enjoyed!

Also, enormous thanks to everyone who commented. I try to get back to each comment as soon as I possibly can and their value is precious! Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 Mending

**Previously in Chapter 7 / Excitement**

"You, if you'd do such thing I will never forgive you, even if I don't remember. I will always bear somewhere in my soul that you have taken away from me my only hope to feel happy and whole! Do you not remember how I suffered, how you both suffered all these years? Do you not remember how it felt to have a daughter who cannot have friends? Do you not remember dad, being afraid of touching me?" she tears were welling in her eyes now "I can't go through all of that again, dad! Now I have acquaintances, even friends! Look at Draco! He is my first friend dad! Do not steal that from me! You can't!" u-uh! Thought Draco as he also started feeling her magic welling up inside. He got up, looking at his father with worried eyes.

"Hermione" Draco called. "Please, calm down. You are scaring your mother." with a very caring voice Draco called for her, realizing that her magic was slowly settling down, again, he looked at his own Father knowingly, then talked again, turning to Hermione "Can you take me out to the garden, please?" he asked. Hermione looked at him with still watery eyes, it felt like hours to Draco, before she nodded to him and started towards the kitchen. He followed after one last time sharing a look with both his mother and his father, closing the door after himself.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 / Mending**

Draco sat down on the bench next to the bushy haired witch in the cold. Not saying a word, not looking at her at all. After a while of silence, he heard her voice. She was _crying?_

"Ho- how could he even consider, Draco! I can't understand. You could never imagine how hard it was. I remember as a baby, having my parents afraid of touching me. I remember how everyone was avoiding me at school, at the birthday parties of neighboring children… I remember how no-one showed up for my birthday parties! Even my cousins won't spend time with me… I didn't want to be isolated but isolate they did! I don't want to go through that all over again, Draco! I can't! And, he knows! He knows how I suffered! He knows how difficult it was for me, for them! He can still consider. How could he!" Draco took in a big gulp of cold air and closed his eyes for a second. Only listening to the suffocating story of his friend. He exhaled.

"Hermione. I don't know what you have been through. I don't know how difficult it was. I don't know how you have changed. I don't know how much you like your life now, in Hogwarts. I understand not being willing to leave the place where you feel like you belong. Believe me, I do… But I honestly think you are unfairly over-reacting to your father. As far as I can see, he is purely concerned for your well-being." that earned him a loud sigh of exasperation.

"I know. But, he just cannot see the other choice is more dangerous for me. I know the result. I will end up dying in a personal library, eaten by my cats and my corpse will only be found after my body starts to rot and stink! I will be completely alone, Draco… Even my parents wanted nothing to do with me, I was a freak who can move things, I blowed up glass whenever I was angry when I was a baby. They didn't know… But I did! It freaked them up. It freaked me up too. I was not always this confident with myself, Draco. I wouldn't have been if I never learned about my magic. I can't possibly give it up now." she was broken and unable to go on anymore. So they did what they were best at, they sat together in silence.

Draco could not imagine what Hermione went through. But he can feel her fear and pain. He remembered freaking out when he was first told of the expectations of the family from him. He remember locking himself up in his room, having Dobby do the necessary magic. Isolating himself. Letting his magic flow and be destructive… Oh, he remembered! He remembered feeling lost. He remembered how it felt not knowing where to start. He remembered the overwhelming pressure.

He remembered when he learned how to read, long before it was necessary to cope with the pressure in an attempt to get as much knowledge, as soon as possible. He remembered how his -then- friends slowly drifting away from him, accusing him with being stiff and no-fun. He knew how it felt being different from everyone else. He could relate with Hermione.

But his case and hers were different at a very important point. He had the support of his family. She didn't. He can never understand how that would have felt. His father could…

Draco was long lost in his thoughts when Ms Granger called for them, standing on the doorstep, not walking out.

"Hermione! Draco! Come on in already, you'll catch a cold!" she said, waving the kids. Draco turned to look at Hermione, whose eyes were dried off of the tears now. She gave a crooked smile to Draco.

"I guess we should go back." Draco said, smiling back.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Draco, for causing this ruckus." she said walking towards the door.

"It's okay, Hermione… I'm sure father has pushed some sense into your father." he whispered now that they were nearing her mother "He can be very convincing when he wants to" he giggled and earned a playful push to his arm from a now smiling Hermione.

* * *

The adults seemed to have broken the tension down as well. The three of them turned to smile the kids as they entered the room. Hermione shyly looked at Lucius and Narcissa.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I am really sorry for my breakdown earlier." Lucius smiled warmly in answer, reaching out to take her hand, looking directly into her eyes.

"My Dear, it is only expected for you to be scared of losing your magic. It is natural for us to be afraid of such occurrence. But, try to understand your dad. He is trying to protect you from harm." he calculatingly looked at the man sitting across. "This is the only way he knows." he paused for a second "I have plenty of other ways, that comes to mind when thinking about protecting your little witch. We have talked with your father." he paused "I'm sure he would like to explain you in private." He smiled letting Hermione go.

She looked, now interested to her dad. "I'm sorry dad…" she said with a weak voice.

Her dad sighed. "Hermione, mom and dad will never be able to fully understand you. But according to what Lucius had explained while you were gone, I will go so far and explain it as a dentist, it's pretty close to losing all your knowledge on the science and your hands as well so you are then unable to fully function…" her mom gasped to his blunt example. "Look, honey. I know you have had a painful childhood. Though we have always loved you, I have to admit that we were afraid." he sighed again "I don't fully know the Malfoy's yet" he looked apologetically to Lucius and Narcissa "but, from what I can see, how they care for you, especially young Draco here, they are dependable people with far more knowledge to your world than us." he had a very sad look in his face "Lucius here, very kindly offered to tutor you whenever you have any spare time, really." he was thinking hard, very hard they all could see from his face. Draco didn't know where this conversation was going but his heart started to pump too fast "I still don't know if it is okay to ask so much from them, just like that. But honestly sweetheart, I don't really have much choice, do I?" he smiled now to his daughter sadly. Then looked at his wife, who had tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Hermione looked lost. So lost. She didn't know what to say, Lucius Malfoy had offered to tutor her? THE Lucius Malfoy… It was precious, many witches and wizards would give anything to get tutoring from the men. He wasn't only academically capable, he had another factor which gave him the fortune none in the wizarding world had. Yes, Hermione knew… He was a wonderful business man and he had quadrupled up the fortune of Malfoy Family only in the first ten years after he had been declared the owner. Oh, no… He was not a professor in Hogwarts, he had other things to do!

"Mr Malfoy," she started looking directly into the men's grey eyes. "I can't stress enough how precious of an offer this is for me! But, you have known me for only two hours now… And also, all of your other responsibilities, I don't know if I'm worthy of your precious time… I don't know if it's decent for me to accept your offer. I have nothing to give you back!" she said.

Draco was in awe! He'd known grown up people who would stalk his dad right to the wards of the manor and begged him to tutor them, to give ideas or thoughts on a project… Yet here, his friend was, considering not to take the offer, which would give her the knowledge she loved and longed for, in consideration with decency and his father's time management! This girl never stopped to awe him.

"That considerate nature of you, Hermione Granger, is the exact reason why you are worth the time. Although, you do have things to give me… Not now, of course. But you do. You see, my son here, has been writing us about you all year. I don't know how much you have been shared but, I have always trusted the instincts of my son and I know he is in his way to become a better man than myself. He, has been impressed with many of your qualities… When the time comes, those qualities of yours will be utilized to be used for Malfoy Corporations. I will assure you, you will have plenty of time to pay your -even if non-existant- debts back." he explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world and caused his son to blush with both the faith expressed to be put into him, and the fact that he had been writing home about Hermione exposed. He had collected himself up in a second, though.

"Mr Malfoy, I'd be honoured…" Hermione finally got herself to say. A very cheerful Narcissa Malfoy giggled at that.

"It is settled then?" she asked looking at the mother of the girl.

"I have nothing to say, Narcissa, I don't know much about you family, except for the reality that Hermione respects you a lot, which is not very usual for her… We'd be honoured I suppose." she said a little insecure, still, about the whole situation. "Although I still wonder how it will work out?" she had asked.

"Well, I suppose for the beginning, we would need to put as much information into Hermione and Draco as soon as possible. It will be a convenience that she is set to stay with us tonight, but, maybe it will be better if we'd extend this period a little bit, until the end of the holidays, I was thinking. The two can go to Hogwarts directly from the Manor."

"Manor?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Oh, it is what our estate is called, not a big deal, really." Lucius quickly added.

"Oh…" paused Mrs Granger "well, we are not really able to spend much time with her even when she's home, anyhow. So, I suppose that'd be alright."

With that, it was settled that, Hermione Jean Granger would spend the next two and a half weeks with the Malfoys, in the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes to find Hermione hugging a little too tightly to his mother's arm. Her face looked so white and her eyes were shut. He watched with concern as his mother gently put her hand to Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione, you can open your eyes now." said his mother, caringly. As she opened her eyes, straightening her back. Draco smiled as her eyes widened at the view in front of her.

"I thought we were going straight to your house… Is this a magical historical castle? Where are we?" she asked starting to walk towards the building, but stopping in her tracks when she heard the Malfoys' giggles from behind and turned back, with a questioning look in her face, eyebrows up her eyes pinned on Draco's.

"This _is_ our house, Hermione, welcome to Malfoy Manor." Draco said with a little reverence to his friend. He watched fondly as her eyes grew twice in size, her jaw fall on the floor and she struggled to form a sentence.

"Wha- thi- you! Wha!- YOU LIVE HERE?!" the family burst into laughter. "Don't call this place 'MANOR' this is a _CASTLE_ for GOD'S SAKE!" she whined, still looking at the building in bewilderment.

"I will take your suggestion in consideration, Miss Granger." Said Lucius Malfoy with an amused look in his face.

"Let's get in, it's cold." Narcissa Malfoy suggested and caused all of them to hurry inside.

They sat in the living room for the afternoon and enjoyed wonderful tea and apperatifs prepared by Dobby. He didn't show himself to Hermione yet, but he was eager for his Little Master to call for him. Dobby was also appointed to assist Hermione during her stay at the Manor.

Finally, Dobby heard the voice of his Little Master and apparated to him.

"POP"

"Dobby is at your disposal Master Draco." Dobby said, he restrained himself from bowing too much, just slightly to show his respect, as his master snapped at him just this morning.

"Dobby, please meet our guest Miss Hermione Granger. She is my friend from Hogwarts and she will be staying at the guest chambers until we leave for school. Please be ready to assist her too during her stay." he said with a genuine smile towards the creature.

"Hello, Dobby. It's nice meeting you." Hermione said with a lovely smile on her face. Dobby felt something moving in his magic as he looked at her and her reaction towards him which was really sincere, she was able to win him at that very instant!

"Oh, Dobby is honored Little Miss. Dobby will be at your disposal, Miss. Dobby prepared the guest quarters for you, he did check if they were clean and neat and cosy." he started blabbering with his high pitched voice, which only came out when he was excited "Dobby checked the wards too, so nobody can bother Little Miss while she is resting, no Miss, not even Mistress Narcissa, no! Only Dobby can come in the Chambers miss. Whenever you would need Dobby, Dobby will come whenever you call Dobby's name." he was out of breath now. Draco chuckled.

"Slow down Dobby, you will make her worried." he said. Dobby gave his master a look which he supposed was embarrassed.

"Dobby will take his leave, if Little Master and Little Miss don't need his service?" asked Dobby politely.

"Yes, Dobby, you can make your leave." Draco said with an amused smile.

Draco took Hermione to a little tour around the Manor, to make sure she wouldn't be lost in the morning. Shey started from the living chambers and quickly toured about ballrooms, his parents' chambers… When they came to Draco's chambers, the both of them suddenly became embarrassed.

"Well, Draco, can we skip your chambers please?" Hermione asked, unable to look at him.

"Yes, I suppose…" he said and restrained himself from adding _I never had a girl this close to my chambers before_. So they awkwardly walked past that area of the house.

The Guest Chambers where Hermione would be staying was right next to Draco's chambers. They skipped that part as well, since Draco wouldn't be able to enter in anyways.

When they came towards the study chambers, Draco showed her the study rooms of his father's, mother's and his. There was a painting room, a music room (which was enchanted with various silencing runes), and in the opposing wall to the one which held the doors to all those rooms, was only one door, which caught Hermione's attention.

"Draco, what is behind that door?" she asked.

"Oh, that? I purposefully left _that_ to the last, so that we will be able to spend in there as much time as we'd like." he said while walking towards the door. He opened the door to reveal the magnificent Malfoy Library!

Hermione was beyond impressed, this place was huge! It was even bigger than the Hogwarts Library _AND_ no sections were restricted!

"Would you not want to get in?" asked Draco over his shoulder, stopping in his tracks toward the shelves. Hermione was frozen in admiration.

"Oh, Draco! This is heaven!" she said still bewildered.

"Come on in!" he dragged her in holding and pulling from her hand. "So where do you want to start?" he asked.

"From the things we can not have access in Hogwarts?" she asked. Draco started pulling her deeper in the sections on the left side of the library. They walked for 3 aisles then came to a stop at one of the shelves. The shelves were branded with silver fonts on the head. She read "History of Magic, _unpublished_?" her eyes wide. "Draco this is GOLD!"

"I knew you'd be interested." he smiled "You can borrow as many as you'd like. We can also have it sent to Hogwarts, and back when you're done reading." she was smiling from ear to ear now. Without any warning, she advanced the few steps between them and hugged him, very tightly.

He felt his cheeks burn not able to get used to her sudden affectionate physical contacts… She pulled back too quick hands on each of his shoulders, keeping him at arms distance, she was smiling to big and bright. "This is the best Christmas Present I've ever received, Draco." she said looking directly in his eyes with her wonderful chocolate-brown eyes. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed to the comment,

"This isn't even your Christmas present, Hermione…" he said.

"Well, it would have been more than enough!" she said with a genuine smile.

For the next hour, until dinner, they wandered in the library, he let Hermione borrow a piece of parchment and a quill to make a list of "to be read" for future. Her list was three times longer than her Charms essay and boy that was long! But, the calm he felt inside, while she was wandering in the aisles of the library, the excited expression she shared with him for each book she found which she wanted to read in the near future, her voice excitedly telling him how important this topic and that research is, he felt at home.

When Dobby came to inform them that dinner will be served in twenty minutes and requested them to get back to their chambers to refresh, both of them obeyed the house-elf's directions.

Draco changed to his midnight blue robes after a quick shower. Then he went down to the dining room to meet the rest of his family.

When he came, Hermione was already there, she wore a beautiful robe colored in beautiful shade of dark blue with little silver flowers on it, which looked like the night sky from afar. She was sitting in one of the couches, apparently waiting for the family to come. She had her wand in her hand and a piece of parchment, which she set afire and extinguished over and over again.

"Hey!" called Draco. Looking intently at her robes. Which earned him blushing look from her.

"Hey, I asked my mom to give me some fund so that I can purchase some casual robes for myself. Madame Malkin was very pushy about this one though, I really feel insecure in it… There are flowers on it!" she explained. Draco smiled.

"The color suits you. Also, the flowers look like you are wearing the night sky on you, from far ahead…" he said. She smiled to that.

"Oh, don't compliment me Draco, it's awkward." right when Mr and Mrs Malfoy entered the room, restraining Draco from telling her that he was not complimenting at all. Lucius gestured the two of them towards the table.

"Come, kids. Let's start dining." he said while taking the chair on the left head of the table. Narcissa sat at the seat on his left and Draco automatically advanced towards his right side, stopping in his tracks, pulling the chair to the right of his, first.

"Here you go, Hermione." he said waiting for her to sit, then taking his own seat. Hermione realized that since the sorting ceremony, the two always sat like that. Hermione will be seated on the right hand side of Draco. If Draco was early to the table, he'll always make sure that there is room on his right side. She smiled.

Narcissa Malfoy clapped her hands and soups appeared in their bowls.

"Shall we start then?" Lucius suggested and they started dining. After the soup was gone and the main dish was also halfway over, he once again started talking.

"Hermione, dear. I know that we had a pretty different start, but I want us to enjoy today first. Also tomorrow, I could use some time to sort my business so we will be starting the trainings the day after tomorrow. In the mornings, you will have Narcissa tutoring you on practical charms. Then in the evenings, I will be teaching you self-defense and dueling."

"Mr Malfoy, I am looking forward for our lessons to start. It is very generous of you, thank you very much!" Lucius smiled to her.

"Just call me Lucius, will you? And, there are things I will ask Draco to take care of, for my behalf, while we are in training with you." he looked at Draco. Draco curtly nodded. He was in. "But, tonight, we will enjoy ourselves and get to know each-other." he smiled gently to the girl with bushy hair.

"Hermione, dear, since you are muggle-born, I didn't expect you to have any casual robes. Your robe is beautiful and suits you wonderfully…" with that they started to chatter about insignificant things. After the dinner and dessert were over, they exchanged their gifts.

Narcissa had given her five sets of full outfits, with whoes, accessories and shoes. Lucius had given her a very nice runed diary, which only let her to write in and read it, it had a leather cover of emerald green and had Hermione's name carved on it with silver glaze. When she started to open Draco's very big box of gift, she couldn't quite understand the situation. Neither did Narcissa nor Lucius seemed to know what it was.

"What is this, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I've figured that you would want to be able to exchange letters with your family, in a secure manner. I couldn't find a beautiful enough owl, so I've got you an unhatched egg instead." he smiled, giving her the egg, which he had Dobby put in his chambers, to a warm and secure place. "Because this particular bird, cannot be tamed unless it knows you from the day it hatches." that clue was enough for Lucius.

"How did you get your hands on it Draco, I suppose you know that they are extremely rare…"

"I got it from Magical Menagerie." he shrugged "The man said that, nobody wanted it due to its odd coloring. So it was very low in price too. If you'd ask me, he seemed quite relieved that he was able to sell the egg finally." Draco smiled.

"Oh for Salazar's sake, can't you just tell me what species of a bird it is?" whined Hermione.

"No, you will have to wait, it will be hatching soon, anyways!" Draco said. With a smirk on his face. Hermione gave a frustrated sigh.

"Nothing I will say will change your opinion on telling me, will it?" that wasn't even a question. So the issue was over.

Draco received a pair of quidditch mittens from his father, a nice pair of new robes from his mother and a pen -which Hermione told him was called a fountain pen- from Hermione. "This way" Hermione explained him "you don't have to dip it to ink so often." It was black coloured and had his initials carved into it.

To Narcissa, she had given a quite generous set of beauty products -muggle- which were selected by her mother. "I am sorry, I am not very knowledgeable about beauty products, really." she explained. And for Lucius, she had picked a very beautiful silk scarf in the color of bordeaux. They all thanked each other.

"Hermione, I hear from Draco that you like reading a lot." Narcissa said.

"Did he really put it like that? If so, he was being nice, I think. I would say that I am quite obsessed with reading." she giggled, taking a sip from her who-knows-how-many-th pumpkin juice "I forget time, I forget where I am when I am reading. I think my obsession towards learning also fires my passion towards reading." she said.

"Oh, how wise for your age! My Dragon here had also spent a lot of his time, reading since a very young age. Had he ever mentioned?" Narcissa smiled.

"Not really he didn't, but I can see. The way he is coping up with assignments, he is so much different from our house-mates. He knows his way around a library and how to find what he's looking for. Although, having seen your library, no wonder he does! That is a very, very impressive library." she said, sincerely.

"Why, thank you Hermione." said Lucius "I hold a lot of pride on that collection." he chuckled. "Don't hesitate to get in and have a read, any time. Books are precious as long as they're made use of."

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy." Hermione said.

"It's Lucius…" he said with a smile. Hermione apologetically smiled. "It's been late kids, maybe you should start turning into your chambers now."

The two of them turned back to their respective chambers. That night, Draco Malfoy had a hard time finding sleep in his own bed, for the first time since he could remember. He couldn't stop thinking, about a lot of things, but the most significant distraction was Hermione, sleeping right next door.

He took his _fountain pen_ out of it's lovely case and started scribbling some nonsense into his diary to help him fall asleep.

* * *

 **PS:** You people are amazing! Thank you very much for your continuous support! All reviews and follows and alerts... They are too precious! They are what keeps me going.


	9. Chapter 9 Concern

**Previously in Chapter 8 / Mending**

"Hermione, I hear from Draco that you like reading a lot." Narcissa said.

"Did he really put it like that? If so, he was being nice, I think. I would say that I am quite obsessed with reading." she giggled, taking a sip from her who-knows-how-many-th pumpkin juice "I forget time, I forget where I am when I am reading. I think my obsession towards learning also fires my passion towards reading." she said.

"Oh, how wise for your age! My Dragon here had also spent a lot of his time, reading since a very young age. Had he ever mentioned?" Narcissa smiled.

"Not really he didn't, but I can see. The way he is coping up with assignments, he is so much different from our house-mates. He knows his way around a library and how to find what he's looking for. Although, having seen your library, no wonder he does! That is a very, very impressive library." she said, sincerely.

"Why, thank you Hermione." said Lucius "I hold a lot of pride on that collection." he chuckled. "Don't hesitate to get in and have a read, any time. Books are precious as long as they're made use of."

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy." Hermione said.

"It's Lucius…" he said with a smile. Hermione apologetically smiled. "It's been late kids, maybe you should start turning into your chambers now."

The two of them turned back to their respective chambers. That night, Draco Malfoy had a hard time finding sleep in his own bed, for the first time since he could remember. He couldn't stop thinking, about a lot of things, but the most significant distraction was Hermione, sleeping right next door.

He took his fountain pen out of it's lovely case and started scribbling some nonsense into his diary to help him fall asleep.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 / Concern**

Next day, Draco woke up to a Dobby, who was jumping on his bed.

"Master Draco has to wake up, Master Draco will be late for the breakfast. Young Miss Hermione waits Master Draco down stairs, alone. Master Draco has to wake up…" he was repeating and it was annoying.

"Alright Dobby, please stop!" he murmured with a husky voice. "I'm up and you are making a ruckus! It's loud!" he started getting off of the bed.

"Dobby knows Sobby is loud. Dobby has to be loud! Master Draco don't wake up with low voice! Dobby called Master Draco many times!" Dobby said.

"Dobby, what is Hermione doing downstairs? Why didn't you bring her breakfast to her chambers?" he asked rubbing the sleep away from his face.

"Oh, Dobby did tell Miss Hermione he could bring the breakfast up, but Miss Hermione said that, she would like to have breakfast with you, so Missy and Dobby prepared the breakfast downstairs for two!" Dobby said with a startled look on his face.

"Alright Dobby, I will go downstairs very shortly. Please tell Hermione to start without waiting for me." he smiled to the creature bowing slightly, before him.

"Yes Master Draco, Dobby will do as he is told." he said respectfully and disappeared with a POP sound.

* * *

Draco fleed down the stairs after taking a five minute shower and properly dressing himself up. He practically ran the aisles of the house to finally reach and enter to the dining room to find Hermione seated with a book at the same spot she took last evening breakfast table and sipping from her pumpkin juice.

"Hey!" Draco called, causing Hermione to look up from her book. "Good morning!" He smiled.

"Oh, hey, good morning!" She greeted him with a warm smile.

"Have you been able to relax? We're your chambers comfortable?" he casually asked while taking his seat at the left side of Hermione.

"I slept soundly, thank you. It's like I have my own house. In fact, it is a little too big for me. Dobby was of great help, though." she said. "Draco, thank you for everything. It is wonderful, what your father and mother has done for me is a lot. And thank you for letting them."

"What are you saying? Why would you think I'd oppose to the idea at all? If they didn't propose it, I would have. No witch deserves to be left that vulnerable, it is the worst thing that could possibly happen to your and when came by your father it'd be destructive. No sane person will let that happen to such a wonderful witch as yourself, Hermione. You are precious. You have to get used to me standing up for you. I felt nothing but proud with my father's consideration, as always…" he explained his stance.

"You are saying those things as if it is nothing. But you will be sharing your parents' knowledge with an outsider. You are sharing the knowledge of your family by opening your library up to me. It is a lot. If it were me, I would have thought this thoroughly before letting the flow in." Hermione's hazel eyes were looking into his, he knew that she was searching the tiniest little hesitation, he had none.

"I did, think about it thoroughly, Hermione Jean Granger. In fact, my parents also had enough time to think about it quite thoroughly as well. Do you think of us Malfoys that lowly?"

"Not at all, Draco, that is why I am having difficulties to process the speed of those occurrences." Hermione said, turning her gaze back to her plate.

"Speed is a relative concept, Hermione. It might have been a fast occurrence for you, for me, it was not." on his face, he wore his very characteristic smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes, you don't even make sense for me, Draco." Draco giggled.

"Most people will say that I never make sense. So, consider yourself lucky." he winked to his friend.

Narcissa Malfoy entered the living area for her morning tea to find her boy and his friend, reading books in the two armchairs. She tried to not to make any loud noise -which she didn't have to spend much effort on the issue since her graceful steps did not make any noise ever- and sat at the sofa, starting to watch the two kids. Both of them seemed so at ease. Being able to let their guard down in the presence of the other and focusing on enjoying each others company in silence. Draco was right and wrong. Narcissa knew that the wild haired girl before her eyes, was never to be a friend to her son, this girl was much more.

Narcissa was startled when Hermione absentmindedly started talking to Draco about a charm she had found in the book, without leaving her eyes off the page, she continued reading the passage to a Draco, who failed to notice his mother but was able to break his attention on the book to listen to this girl. Narcissa was seeing more than the two were able. Narcissa saw companionship, trust, affection, ease, warmth and most importantly, she saw love.

She softly coughed from the sofa she was sitting at, to inform the kids of her presence, using the opportunity of their now-broken concentration. Hermione was first to look up.

"Mrs Malfoy, good morning. I am sorry I haven't realized you were in the room." she said politely.

"It is Narcissa, and I know dear. No need to apologize. I didn't want to disturb your peaceful atmosphere. Are you kids planning to study all day on one of your rare off-day? I thought you would like to get some rest." she smiled warmly.

"Actually," Draco intervened "I wanted to take Hermione out flying, letting her borrow one of father's brooms, but, we haven't yet learned any warming charms. I was afraid to cause her to get ill." he paused in consideration for a second "But thinking of it now, could you cast the charms for us, mother?" he asked.

"Oh, but of course! I thought Hermione's flying lesson was the only one to turn into a disaster, though." she wore a startled expression on her face, it was slight but it resembled too much of Draco's, Hermione was able to recognize it. She also was able to recognize the blush on her own two cheeks, from the sudden warmth on her face.

"Actually, Mrs- Narcissa, Draco was very kind to give me a private lesson on the topic. I am not wonderful, but at least I can get off the ground now." she explained.

"Very well then, shall we go out? Do you mind if I accompany you two?" Narcissa was looking at her son.

"Not at all, mother."

* * *

A short walk out, two accio's and three warming charms later, Draco and Hermione were yet again talking about the theory of flying. Hermione asked about pressure points, pressure force, posture and magic of the broom.

"Hermione, my broom and the one you are holding in your hands right now are quite different. My father has always preferred maneuverability over speed. This is why, you will find that it will not gain so much speed so easily, you will have to lean in more. Also, you will have to be more careful about your posture." Narcissa was observing the two in awe. These too took everything so seriously despite their age. They were eleven, they acted more mature than most of the sixteen year olds she knew. She heard her son explaining "Also, do not forget that this broom doesn't know you at all. There is a possibility it might reject your first -or more- command. Don't get discouraged. We will just keep trying, alright?"

She saw the girl nodding her head. Then laying the broom over the grass. She positioned herself and commanded "UP!" the broom shook a little but it flied up to her grasp.

"WONDERFUL!" she heard her son congratulating the girl cheerfully. And seen the girl's smirking face.

"I will fly now." she said. Getting on the broom and kicking the earth with just enough force then stabilizing the broom. She watched as her son took off as well. Hermione called "Draco, I will advance forward now."

"Okay, I'll keep up with you. Don't forget to keep your hands steady."

She started to move forward. Narcissa was bewildered with the wonderful posture of the girl. How could a witch with this posture fail her first lesson of flying, she could not understand. Draco was floating right next to her. She was unable to look any direction but straight forward. _So,_ she thought _she is simply afraid._

She watched as the two of them started increasing their speed, turning right and left as they practiced to improve Hermione's flying. When they came to a stop quite high above the ground, Narcissa had seen her son saying something to his friend, which caused the girl to finally look around and below. Narcissa knew that spot. From there, she would be able to clearly see the most beautiful parts of the estate, especially Narcissa's gardens she was extremely proud of. She watched as the girl's expression lightened with awe. She was in awe but Narcissa couldn't see any jealousy in the girl's eyes. Which was odd. Even her own adult friends would show jealousy when they will be able to see the Manor and its surroundings. They had their own lake, a wonderful flower garden, barns, and no necessity to say that the manor itself was a gorgeous building enough to awe most.

She got up, refreshed the warming charms on the kids before walking back in the manor and advancing her way up to her study to prepare for the lesson she will be giving tomorrow.

* * *

"Draco, this is awesome! I have never seen anything this beautiful!" she said. Draco would agree. The view from up above was indeed beautiful. The sun which was unable to warm them up, was causing the lake to shine like millions of diamonds were in it. The manor was there with all its magnificence and his mothers gardens added more to the beauty before their eyes.

"It seems," Draco said with a smirk on his face "you are no longer afraid of the height we are at?"

"It seems, you are a very bad friend for bringing it up!" Hermione said, suddenly becoming aware of the fact and immediately strengthening her grip on the handle and becoming stiffer. "You are a killjoy, had anyone broken the news to you before?" she pouted.

"Oh, come on! You have been enjoying the scenery just seconds ago. And we are in a quite high spot right now. I really thought it didn't bother you." he said.

"As if…" she pouted again. "I am going down." with that she pushed the handle down. With a little too much for her liking though. The broom started advancing towards the ground, and the more she panicked, the more the broom gained speed. Draco had seen what was happening, before he could think anything, he was forcing his broom to catch-up with Hermione.

"Hermione, calm down, pull the handles up!" he shouted from behind.

"I'm trying!" she shouted. There was only a little more than a meter left between her and the ground as Draco closed the space between them. He could now reach the tail of her broom. He pushed himself forward until he was able to reach for her arm. He grabbed and swayed her to be seated at the back, forcing his own broom up now there were only mere centimeters between them and the ground. As he succeeded, he felt wet grass brushing against his feet from below. But exhaled a huge breath in relief as he was able to get Hermione off of the broom just in time They have seen her broom crash against the ground and dig quite a hole in it. Draco came to a stop and the two got off the broom already.

As they did, Draco turned around to check if she was okay, but instead, he was suffocating in the embrace of a certain curly-head. He let her be for a minute or so but his shoulder felt cool and wet. So he forced her back and but not letting go of her shoulders.

"Are you crying?" he asked with concern. Trying to take a look at her face which was now faced down. He could feel her shoulders movements though with her sobs.

"Hermione, why on earth are you crying?" he asked "It's okay now. You're safe." he paused to see if his words made any difference. "Oh, come on here." he hugged her back. It was strange for him, to hug someone except for his mother.

"I'm sorry, I made you angry and scared. It caused yet another trauma for you to be afraid of the brooms…" he said. Her crazy hair were getting into his mouth as he talked. She smelled like lavender and jasmine, it was delicious.

"Tha-thank yh-you Draco." she said. Wiping her tears away as she got out of his embrace. "I ruined your father's broom though! Look at the tail!" she said.

"My father will not give a damn about the broom as long as you and I are safe." he said. "Come on, let's get inside. I have to have Dobby to check you out for injuries."

She rolled her eyes. "Draco I'm fine."

"I don't know that, I have to get Dobby to check."

"You're not gonna give up, are you?" she asked with an exasperated sigh, but starting to get towards the manor already.

"Noppe!"

* * *

It was already eight in the evening, when Dobby was finally over with all examinations and he turned to Draco.

"Young Miss has no injuries Master Draco. She is perfectly fine. Her heart had been beating a little funny when we started the examination though, now that is also back to normal. Dobby say she can get some dinner now." Draco gave out a sigh.

"Thank you Dobby, you may leave now. I'm sure Missy needs you in the kitchen." with that, the house elf disappeared.

"He had done a whole check-up on me Draco… I'm fine! It was unnecessary." she pouted while getting up from the couch in Draco's chambers where Dobby had her laid down.

"I have no idea what that is, but yes, he checked everything. And you say you were fine but you didn't look fine. I couldn't let that go. You are my guest, but first and foremost you are my best friend." Draco was surprised with what had slipped from his mouth. He watched as Hermione's eyes widened and darkened. Her cheeks started blushing ever so slightly.

"I am?" she asked with a voice only a little louder than whisper. He sighed.

"Of course you are Hermione. We have been spending everyday together now for more than three months. I came to your parents' house, you are spending-and will spend- your time in my house. We get to study together in peace and actually be productive about it, we are keeping an eye on each other, and I have to admit that I have fun when I have you with me! If we are not best friends, then I don't know what "best friend" means…" he said. He felt tired and scared too. What if she didn't think of him as such. What if he was just like their other classmates.

She got up and advanced towards the door, causing Draco to feel pain "Draco," she called when she reached to the still closed door. "a girl has three most important moments in her life. I have just experienced my first." she said without looking back. She opened the door and got out of his room.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa were seated at the dinner table drinking from their beverages when Draco came down.

"Good evening, father, mother." he greeted his parents. He was still confused with the way Hermione acted that afternoon. Was she angry? If so, what was the reason? Will she skip dinner? Oh, he didn't know what to think at all. He was completely lost in his thoughts, worried like he'll. How could he let something like that happen. How could he cause her in danger. What if something, anything for that matter, happened to _her_! He'd have never been able to forgive himself!

Something warm touched his left shoulder causing him to snap out from his trail of thoughts. He looked up to find both his parents staring at him, worriedly.

"Draco, are you alright?" Asked his mother still the same look of concern in her eyes.

"Yes, of course mother. Why should you think otherwise?"

"You have literally shut us both out son!" His father said. "I have called you maybe more than four times."

"I am sorry, father, I was only lost in thoughts. I assure you that I am perfectly fine, except-" his words were cut short by the cracking voice of the door. From behind it, Hermione came in, smiling a crooked smile, she was wearing yet another set of robes, which were in a pastel lilac colour which suited abnormally well to her.

"I am sorry, I am late for the dinner. I fell asleep at a very odd hour and thus, was unable to contact you." she said, hustling towards the table and taking the seat now beside Draco. Draco, was relieved that she came in before he confessed about the crash. Yet, Hermione Granger was not a witch to stop talking. "Mister Malfoy, I am extremely sorry for your broom…" she said. Taking a sip of her water.

"Slow down, Hermione, dear." Lucius said. "Let us start eating first, I am so hungry." with that, soup filled in their bowls. "Now you can explain to me what it is with the broom." he smiled. Started eating.

"Well si- Lucius, Draco took me flying today at noon, Narcissa was also there." she paused "We came to a stop high above the roof of the manor and we were taking the view in." took a deep breath "I am actually quite afraid of heights and that is why I failed at my very first flying lesson. I was awed with the beauty of the view first, then, I realized how high it was and got afraid and forced the broom down with a little too much force, wanting to get down as soon as possible, but that caused me lose my control over the broom and I wasn't able to effectively stop it. Draco rescued me off of it, before it crashed into the ground. Also, the impact left quite a deep hole in your grounds. I don't know much about the brooms condition." Everybody was now staring at her, especially Draco. Was she covering up for his stupidity?

"Actually, I had made her realize how high above we were. So practically, it was all my fault. Thankfully she is not injured. I had Dobby perform a full body scan on her immediately. I am sorry Father, but I forgot all about the broom. I am afraid it is still outside on the grounds." he calmly added. Looking absently somewhere on the table between the salad and roasted chicken.

"Kids!" came quite an irritated voice and both of them looked up at an in fact very irritated Lucius Malfoy "You stop talking about the stupid broom! I have plenty. Even if I didn't nothing is more precious than either of your safety. Dobby!" he called at the end causing the house elf to appear instantly before him. "Draco tells me you have performed a full body scan on Hermione, today. What have you found?" he asked the house elf with a much sweeter voice.

"Master Lucius, sir, Dobby found no abnormalities sir! Little Miss is very healthy sir. Only," Dobby looked at Hermione but it was out already and he had to tell when he was asked. "Her heart had a funny beating to it Master. That was all. Not even a scratch, Master, no! Dobby would mend it if he found any, but no."

"Dobby, how long did your scan take?" he asked again.

"1 hour 37 minutes and 27 seconds, Master."

"When was it that you checked her heart?"

"It was 2 minutes and 11 seconds after I started the scan, and exactly 11 minutes and 52 seconds after the crash, sir I have checked the vitals first." he explained calmly, which was quite unnatural for the elf whom usually acted quite enthusiastically.

"Dobby, will you check only her heart, again, please?" Narcissa added in for the first time that evening.

"Lucius, Narcissa, I am perfectly fi…" Hermione tried to reason but her sentence faded due to the looks she received from all members of Malfoy family.

"Dobby checks heart of little miss."

It took about 2 to 3 minutes for the elf to check her heart, which would mean that he had checked a lot of things before. She was relieved when he announced that it was over.

"Master Lucius, sir. Her heart is physically fine. I have also checked the blood. It is also fine. But, sometimes it skips a beat or moves oddly. Not always. And only for a second. Then it goes all normal." Dobby said.

"Dobby, I want you to cast a spell to monitor her heart all through tonight and tomorrow."

"Master Lucius's wish is Dobby's command." he said and with a last movement of his finger and a light beam, he nodded to Lucius.

"You may take your leave now." Lucius dismissed him.

"Lucius, it's really nothing." Hermione whined. But Lucius was too concerned at this point.

"It may be. But I have to be cautious." he continued his dinner with that, the topic at hand being dismissed for the time being. They all ate in silence. After the dinner was over, the kids headed towards their chambers.

"Draco, it really was so unnecessary. My heart is fine." Hermione had said, taking his hand and coming to a stop.

"As Father said, Hermione. Your heart may be fine. But we have to take necessary care. It is important. If we are able to be the powerful family we are, our first and most important secret is, how highly we think of our health." he was serious. "Besides, an overnight scan will provide information on when exactly and under what conditions your heart is being weird. This way, we will be able to see all possible causes to it." he explained. Hermione was shaking her head. She sighed, loudly.

"That is exactly why I don't want you to do it! I know what causes it, I don't want it revealed." Hermione mumbled. With an irritated expression on her face now. If she knew, why wouldn't she just say so… Did she have a medical condition? Was it serious. Maybe there was a cure. He was sure Uncle Severus will be able to create a potion even if it wasn't possible to cure the muggle way…

"Well, than! What is it!" he was now feeling tired.

"I can't tell you, or any of you." she sighed. "It's completely in my head." he looked into her amber eyes. She had that sad look in them, cloudy… It broke Draco's heart that she was unwilling to share something that was apparently bothering her to this extend.

"Hermione…" his voice cracked and faded. "I don't know what is bothering you, I wish you did tell me so I could provide even the slightest help, but, I will respect your decision if you choose not to." he said. Hermione was looking everywhere, except at his eyes. The grandfather clock right beside them cried, saying it was 9pm already.

"Draco, we are on tight schedule tomorrow and I'm sure you are tired. We both need proper rest." she said. "Let's go to our rooms" she paused and giggled "or our respective apartments for that matter." now able to look at him, she smiled causing the worry in his own heart to ease a little. With that, they slipped in their chambers.

* * *

 **PS:** You people are awesome! Thank you all a LOT. I hope y'all will like the chapter. Some of you were fond of the broom lessons. I wanted to slip in some more. Next chapter, we will experience Narcissa's lesson. I wonder how it will turn out. Seriously, I get quite startled when the characters start moving on their own free will. I have no choice but obey them. Hermione, for example! What is it with your heart girl! Is is love or a real medical condition? Does she have acrophobia or something? I seriously have no idea. My fellow writers, does this happen to you also or do I have a mental condition? Please share your comments. -you don't have to be all butterflies and roses. Gimme some of that criticism! I love it when it's constructive! Sorry for the uncharacteristically long footnote.


	10. Chapter 10 Manners

**Previously in Chapter 9 / Concern**

"I can't tell you, or any of you." she sighed. "It's completely in my head." he looked into her amber eyes. She had that sad look in them, cloudy… It broke Draco's heart that she was unwilling to share something that was apparently bothering her to this extend.

"Hermione…" his voice cracked and faded. "I don't know what is bothering you, I wish you did tell me so I could provide even the slightest help, but, I will respect your decision if you choose not to." he said. Hermione was looking everywhere, except at his eyes. The grandfather clock right beside them cried, saying it was 9pm already.

"Draco, we are on tight schedule tomorrow and I'm sure you are tired. We both need proper rest." she said. "Let's go to our rooms" she paused and giggled "or our respective apartments for that matter." now able to look at him, she smiled causing the worry in his own heart to ease a little. With that, they slipped in their chambers.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 / Manners**

After having a nutritious breakfast, Narcissa had collected them in her study.

"Today, we will be talking about useful daily charms." she started. "First, cleaning charms. Even though Draco has house elves around in the manor, both of you will need to learn it, they come in handy every once in a while." Hermione smiled enthusiastically. "First, I will give you a list of spells, gestures and usages." she handed both kids the lists "you will be cleaning your own chambers yourselves all along your stay. I instructed Dobby to not to do anything on your behalf. Also, you will be preparing your own bath." she said the last two sentences directly to her son, then turned and looked at Hermione in her eyes. "You are banned from using the muggle ways!" she said.

Draco took a look at the lists. They were required to tidy their beds, collect dust, warm the bathtub and create bubbles, clean the dishes, iron their robes, warm up their food, wash the dishes, shine their shoes, dry their hair… and the list went on and on. His mother continued.

"If you have difficulties with any of the charms, you can ask me any time. If you think this lesson is not useful, think about it a little more! Knowing these charms will allow you to have more free time for your actual studies and business." she smiled warmly. "You can go to your chambers and practice there, now. Dobby has not done anything yet today. When you are done, you are free until Lucius comes back home." and with that, they were dismissed.

"Wow, that was short." Draco said, smiling.

"No it wasn't… We practically have an assignment to go on until we are back at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled too.

"So meet me in the Library when you're done?" Draco asked.

"Sure, see you in a bit." and with that, they entered their respective rooms.

Draco looked back at the list. Thinking where to start. He first tidied his bed. Which was one of the most basic charms in the list. It was too close to thee levitating charm wand movement, which they learned at school. Then he started cleaning and ironing his clothes from last night. Then simultaneously collected the dusts from the floors. He then ran the bathroom. First thoroughly cleaned the tub then filling it with water. He heated it and added some schenting and bubbling solutions and bubbled the bath up. Before stepping in, he also set the clothes from the morning to cleaning and ironing which was still going on in the other room. Once out, he went on and dried his hair with another charm. He got dressed using the charm and headed to the library.

He jumped with surprise when someone sank right next to him on the couch in the library.

"Oh, sorry if I startled you!" said the girl. He smiled.

"It's okay, I was caught off-guard." he said.

"What were you reading?"

"Just a book on potions' brewing. This book is amazing, it includes many short-cuts and explains more about the nature and behaviour of the ingredients. I think it is a book you will enjoy." he saw her smile.

"I'm sure I will, if you think so." she approved "How was your charm practice though? I had a really tough time with hair charms so, I gave up finally and only dried them…" she was looking at him with those amber eyes again.

"Do you have so many hair charms? My list contained only one. Drying charm, which I already have mastered before going to Hogwarts." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, I have too many. One for braiding, and one for a bun, one for curling, another for straightening, conditioning, anti-frizz, color-changing, did you know there are different charms for different shapes of curls? It's unbelievable!" she said with enthusiasm.

"Why are you so happy about that? You never try doing anything different with your hair anyways." he stated matter of factly.

"Oh, you think! It's only because I'm unable to get my hair to behave! It's always been this crazy, curly and frizzy… Untamable, really. I will ask about them to Narcissa." she pouted. Looked like Draco had pushed a button there.

"Hey, your stop insulting your hair! They are pretty!" he scolded her. Which brought an end to that conversation, causing Hermione to look down and start reading the book in her lap. He sighed and turned back to his own reading.

During lunch, which was eaten a little later than usual, he listened to his mother and Hermione talking about the hair charms all along. He was bored, causing all his attention to direct to eating and that meant he ate… a lot! When they were done, he watched as his mother transformed Hermione's hair to various shapes and updo's. Then letting it undone and showing Hermione how to do it. She was, indeed, good at it, he had the chance to observe the wand movements, they were quite difficult, to be practiced from the paper.

"Oh, sweetie, you look absolutely cute in a bun! Is that not so, Draco." Narcissa asked. Draco took his eyes off from the garden, which he found much more interesting than the _girls' talk_ his mother and Hermione gotten themselves into. The two were having fun. Draco… not much.

"I like her hair when it's all crazy, curly and frizzy. But the updo still looks crazy so I'll give it that." he said with a shrug.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" his mother called angrily "this is not a good manner towards a woman who is sharing her enthusiasm with you." then her voice and face softened a bit "of course her hair is always beautiful but a girl needs some change every now and then. And Hermione was able to get none, because her magic has been causing the frizz and craziness. No muggle stuff will be able to tame that." she explained.

"Alright, mother. I understand that. But do not expect me to be enthusiastic about her changing her hair. She looks like another person and I am simply not fond of that concept, her turning into another person." he turned his gaze back to the garden and bit his tongue to prevent himself from talking any further.

"Oh, Hermione, dear, do not worry about him, he's just being a boy." Narcissa said. Then he shut himself up once again.

* * *

During the Dinner, not much happened until Dobby popped up, startling Hermione to death, then bowing and apologizing millions of time.

"Dobby," Father called "is it time?"

"Yes, Master. Dobby will get the results." he said.

"Go on then." Father permitted. And Dobby casted a charm with his finger, which caused a green coloured haze to move out from Hermione's heart.

"Master Lucius, the report is very interesting sir." he summoned a piece of parchment. Some writings started to list out their own on it. "This will be the list of time when Young Miss's heart was being odd, for the last 24 hours, Master. If she could specify what she was doing at each exact time, it may be helpful to see if they are triggered with events." he gave a huge bow.

"Thank you Dobby, you may leave now." Father said with a stone face, taking the parchment. Examining it, he looked directly at Hermione, "first one is at 20:15, which is when we were talking about the examination itself, I believe." Hermione nodded curtly to that "The second one is at 21:00." she closed her eyes, looking like she already knew that would come out. "Third is at 23:04 then at 2:37, then at 10:30am, then at 13:20, 15:30, 15:35, 15:48… last one is 20:13." Draco's head started spinning. "Does that make any sense to you at all, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione nodded, eyes shining. Lips tightly pursed in a line.

"It does, I don't wish to share it though, right now. I am sorry worrying you all but, I know what causes it and it's okay." she sighed. Draco felt offended, thinking she didn't trust them, but it broke his heart even more, seeing the tears starting to well up in her amber eyes. He looked at his father and shook his head like saying "no". Lucius sighed.

"Hermione, look at me please." he said and she obeyed "I will not push you to tell us about your condition. But, I have a responsibility towards your parents and I have to make sure you are safe and sound. Please at least tell me if it's a medical condition or not."

"I assure you, Lucius, it is by no means a medical condition." she sighed.

"Very well, I'll take your word for it." father said, dismissing the issue just like that and Hermione was suddenly very interested with her dessert now.

* * *

After the dinner, Lucius took Hermione with him to his study, while saying Draco that there were some documents he wanted him to check, waiting for him in Draco's study. He went there for the rest of the evening, working on board resolutions and feasibility reports. Some of them were so ridiculous you wouldn't believe they were written by grown ups! Draco stamped those kinds with a red ink. When they finished, he figured, he'll just go straight to bed.

Meanwhile, Hermione was being taught about the duelling, and some basic strikes. Some of them she already knew, especially the shields and disarming charms. But she lacked with striking her opponent.

After about ten spells practiced and nearly mastered, he dismissed the girl. She was in fact brilliant. How strong her magic was… He'd never felt that overwhelmed before. He met with his wife to discuss her day.

"How has it been, darling?" Narcissa asked, with kind of a worried smile on her face.

"She's brilliant Narcissa. How has it been for you two?"

"It was beyond wonderful, Lucius…" her voice faded, unable to finish her sentence.

"What's worrying you, mind tell?" he asked, caressing her hair.

"Can you show me the monitoring of her heart again? I may have recognized some pattern." she asked and he handed the piece of parchment to her. Watching her study it. "Yes… I see… Hmmm" she paused. "Oh, right, that too… hmm…" she was blabbering, which didn't happen quite often.

"Well, what is it!" he asked, cannot take it anymore. Narcissa looked at him, apparently not quite able to actually see him.

"Dear, the girl is falling for our Dragon..." she said.

"WHAT? Don't be ridiculous! They are 11 years old!" he said.

"YES! That's why she didn't want to talk about it. She realizes it's too early and ridiculous as well. I bet, she will try to forget all about it to prevent losing her friendship with Draco! Oh, kids are stupid, I'll always say!" she was waving her hands and arms all around the place and up, frantically.

"So what do we do?!" Lucius asked. "I like the girl so much… She's absolutely brilliant! I wouldn't argue if they'd end up together, she is pushing Draco upwards. Can't you see how much he'd matured over only 3 months or so!" Narcissa was now pacing up and down in their study, her robes dancing after her.

"If I had the slightest idea… Lucius! We can't interfere with this. They are too young!" she said.

"I know dear." he sighed. "Although, I really wish, she'd make a wonderful bride for our house." she looked up at him, fires dancing in her green eyes. Then her eyes shined, eyebrows shot up!

"Oh, I know what to do!" she claimed. "I'll educate her to be the next Lady Malfoy! She'll learn every etiquette rule and whatever in our society and she will know who is who, where are the best shops…" she paused and looked at Lucius with kitty eyes "Can I re-decorate the guest room with her please? I need to show her how to do it!" she stopped short. "And then, and then, how to tame a garden. How to ride a unicorn… I bet she'd never even seen one." She was enthusiastic!

"Calm down Narcy, you're scaring me." he sighed. "Also, don't get her all to yourself. I want to teach her how to be good at business too. Okay, so we will revise our schedules. Try not to kill her of exhaust, okay. Intensify the schedule and keep her out of Draco's reach! I need his support in business. He needs to focus. They'll see enough of each other at school anyways…"

Draco had no idea what had gotten in his parents but, they were making Hermione busy… Like hell! He worried for her life but had nothing to do. He was extremely busy with loads of work coming in what seemed like every second of the day, asking for his -well, originally his father's- attention. He felt more and more respect towards his father with each passing second.

He had not been able to see Hermione during the rest of the holiday except for dinner and lunch. And they had not got a proper conversation together. It was frustrating for him but, he tried to cope with it for a little longer. He had no idea what his mother and she were doing all day in her chambers, they even went out some days for hours, not even coming home for lunch.

* * *

But finally, the day to return back to Hogwarts came. He was relieved that he'll actually be able to have some time alone with his best friend. He smiled to himself in the mirror straightening his necktie out one last time. This was going to be good!

He realized that, his mother was hugging Hermione for even longer than she hugged him! What was happening? He sighed, turning to look at his father. Taking his hand and shaking it.

"Father, thank you for everything. I will see you soon." he said.

"Thank you son! You have been a great help." he bent down to reach Draco's ear "I haven't even changed any of the choices you've made on the matters! You were good!" he smiled to his son "Go get better!"

Draco smirked. "Of course I will! I am a Malfoy!"

"That's my boy!" Lucius patted his shoulder. "Okay, I think you'd better go now."

They waved to his parents and went climbing on the Hogwarts Express.

Once back, everything was back to normal immediately. Some students seemed to have difficulties focusing their attention back on their studies though, such as Ronald Weasley or Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan or Theodore Nott but he and Hermione were as alert as they had been in the beginning of the term. Their exams were just around the corner and their assignments were over floating. He had very little conversation with Hermione, most of them being about their assignments. The term just flew away.

Draco didn't know what was wrong with his head but he thought he'd missed Hermione, on more than one occasion, and provided that, she was almost always right next to him.

Then, there was Potter. He had been an acquaintance. They have been sometimes letting the boy sit at their table in the library but, he somehow annoyed Draco. Probably because he was going on and on about Severus Snape. The boy was nice but could be an idiot sometimes. There was no way his uncle would do anything prohibited by Albus Dumbledore. He owed him everything he had and Draco was prohibited to mention anything about this issue with anyone, sadly including Hermione.

The Poisons' Master didn't make his task any easier as well. He was always very gloomy and hanging around the forbidden corridor too. One day Potter approached the two of them in the library.

"Draco, Hermione! I need your help!" Hermione sighed.

"Potter, if you ask of me for my potions assignment one more time, I swear I will hex you and make sure it hurts!" she said with impatience. Harry gritted his teeth in return.

"No!" he hissed "Not here. I need you to understand me, only you two can be able to help, Ronald is quite pathetic when it comes to knowledge and research and stuff like that! Would you please hear me?" Hermione let out a much louder sigh now. Turned her left to look at me, I was actually quite curious with what kind of a stupidity the boy came urging to us this time so, I nodded and we went to an empty classroom and I locked it and put out some simple silencing charms without Potter's knowledge. They were handy!

"Look, I have received a cloak as a gift on Christmas. I don't know whom from but, it makes me invisible." I rolled my eyes to the dramatics of the boy. _You have to start from there don't you._ I have seen Hermione's eyes double in size with surprize and awe.

"Okay Potter, they are rare, but they are a thing. So come to the point will you? The curfew is about to end…"

"Alright, so I was wandering around the castle last night after curfew under the cloak. I was passing through the forbidden corridor, then I heard a loud voice and couldn't help but go over there to see what was happening."

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione called him with his full name, with a highly disappointed and frustrated expression on her face "You didn't! The corridor is forbidden for a _REASON_!"

"Hear me out, will ya?" He looked at both of us from above his glasses then continued. "As I closed in, I saw Quirrel with Snape. Snape seemed to be cornered Quirrel onto the wall. I wasn't able to make out most of their little chat but I heard snape hiss the name "the Dark Lord" and heard him say something about Nicholas Flannel…" he looked straight ahead without even seeing anything for a moment than turned to us. "Do you know who Flannel is?"

Draco looked at Hermione. She was lost.

"I know who Flannel is." Draco said.

"You do?" both said synchronized.

"Yes, some years ago, apparently he has applied for a fund from Malfoy Corporations. He was an alchemist and working on some stone." he stopped and gulped. "I remember Father asking me about the investment. I remember telling him that I didn't trust the guy." he said.

"What was the project Draco?" Hermione asked with a worried expression on her face now.

"I can't remember. I will try and recall it and will contact you okay, Potter? Now we have to get back. Not all of us are lucky enough to wander around under an invisibility cloak…" he rolled his eyes.

"See you soon. And Potter, the exams are right around the corner! I think you should actually study! Bye." with that warning from Hermione, they made it back to their common rooms and Draco tried HARD to recall his conversation his Father. Whenever he thought he was near, it escaped his mind. It was frustrating.

* * *

Hermione didn't show it. But Draco could see that she was a ball of stress. This was their first exam day and she of all people was stressed. He watched her as she tried to murder her french toast in her plate at the breakfast.

"Calm down, Hermione." he whispered to her.

"I am calm" she hissed in return which signaled Draco to leave her be.

The test periods were unnerving but, thanks to all that study they have done, Draco felt like he wrote more than enough. Both he and Hermione were able to create perfect potions in the potions exam as well. The last exam was History and he didn't feel all that excited about it at all. He read the questions in advance and started answering them in turn. It only took him so long to fill in all the answers and have more than twenty minutes at hand to get bored to death, waiting for the period to be over.

He looked out from the windows into the spring sky, which was quite inviting. He loved lying under the sun, letting it warm him down to his bones, despite what everyone would assume with his skin colour. He thought could lie forever, under the sun.

Forever…

 _Forever_!

* * *

As the gong reminded the end of the period. People were hissing, turning in their parchments. Draco stood up and ran towards Potter, who was nearing the exit of the classroom.

"Potter" he called the boy didn't hear him. With much louder voice he called "HARRY!" that got him his attention.

"What's it Draco?" he asked.

"Not here. I need to get Hermione too. Meet with us at the classroom we used the last time, within 30 minutes." he said and turned around to find Hermione.

Hermione was steadily coming towards him.

"You look worried, Draco!" she examined him with knowing eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Not here, I will meet with Harry and explain. Are you coming?" he asked her.

"Of course I'm coming!" she said.

They went to the classroom, Draco again enchanted the door. Then he realized that Harry brought Weesel. He saw Hermione pout.

"What is the redhead doing here Harry?" he asked.

"Look, Ron is with me. He's okay. Now tell me, pl-" Hermione cut him out.

"Harry, I like you, you are a good guy. But I almost died because of the redhead! I am not going to trust him just like that! A person with at least a little dignity would get into the trouble of actually apologizing for their wrongs!" Hermione said.

"I AM sorry, okay? I really am! I never thought you were hearing what I was saying and it was an outburst! We are kids, that stuff happens!" he said.

"Oh, yeah? Then why don't I go around cursing people! We are expected to get educated Weasley! On actually practical stuff! Not on killing curses!"

"You know what? It's okay! Beat some sense in me! This is much more important than some bruises on my face. Let Malfoy talk already." He sighed.

"Okay, Hermione, I want you to calm down. If Harry wants Weasley to be here, let him. This actually might be quite important…" he sighed. "I remembered about Flannel…"

"You did?!" Hermione and Harry asked simultaneously. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, he found the Philosopher's Stone." Harry looked at him empty eyed. Hermione gasped.

"He did WHAT?" she asked turning to look straight into Draco's eyes.

"Yes, Hermione. He did. And if somebody's after the stone, and had connection with the Dark Lord, it would mean the world will collapse! We've got to do somethi-" Harry cut him short.

"I'm not following you guys! What's a Philosopher's Stone? Do you mind explaining?" He asked furiously. Of course he would not know!

"Potter, do you ever read!" Hermione said impatiently. "Look, Philosopher's Stone is kind of the source of immorality. And, it's apparently not a legend anymore!" she sighed. "Think about it Potter, if the Dark Lord had it, he can come back!" Draco shivered at the thought!

"What is Dumbledore thinking, hiding such a dangerous object in the school, where also very conveniently the-boy-who-lived is residing. This is the bottom of irresponsibility! Seriously!"

"Look, if what you're saying is right, we don't have much time. If Snape gets a hold of it, it will be the end and then my parent have died in vain!" he took a deep breath. Even though he didn't think it was Severus Snape who will try to obtain the stone, he knew that someone would.

"I think we should go to Professor Snape for help." Draco suggested.

"And let him murder us?" Harry said, mockingly. "No way! I don't trust him. We should go to Dumbledore. He'll be able to stop him!" That was actually quite logical. So they went rushing to find McGonagall to ask for the password to Dumbledore's quarters, rushing through the corridors.

They found her in the Transfiguration Classroom, shuffling through parchments. Harry ran towards the front.

Professor looked at the four of them.

"How very nice to see two Gryffindors and two Slytherins together. What is the matter? You haven't been hexing each other, have you?" she asked, now looking with concern.

"Professor McGonagall, We need to talk with Professor Dumbledore. It is important! Can you please give me the password for his quarters?" he eagerly asked.

"Mr Potter calm down. I can't give you the password. Besides, Professor Dumbledore is not in the castle." she said matter of factly. "If you have an important matter, Potter, I suggest you settle talking it with me instead." she offered.

"Professor, we think that Professor Snape is going to try to break in the room in the forbidden corridor to get the Philosopher's Stone for Voldemort."

"It is Professor Snape, Mr Potter! And what you say is utterly ridiculous. Why would Professor Snape do such thing! Go to your respective common rooms, immediately!" she scolded them.

"But, Professor McGonagall, you have to believe us. He wants to steal the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Potter!" right, she was angry now… "The Philosopher's Stone is under very through protection. Professor Snape is one of the professors which helped creating this particular protection. He has no reason to try doing such a thing! Now go to your common rooms at once." And with that they were dismissed.

* * *

PS: You guys, I wasn't able to proof-read this chapter (I also didn't have the time to proof-read Chapter 9 as well.). So there might be " _stuff"_ but, you'll get the main idea, I suppose.

As always, loves to all of you! You are a huge support! Your comments are so precious. Loves, BTA


	11. Chapter 11 The Philosopher's Stone

**Previously in Chapter 10 / Manners**

"Professor, we think that Professor Snape is going to try to break in the room in the forbidden corridor to get the Philosopher's Stone for Voldemort."

"It is Professor Snape, Mr Potter! And what you say is utterly ridiculous. Why would Professor Snape do such thing! Go to your respective common rooms, immediately!" she scolded them.

"But, Professor McGonagall, you have to believe us. He wants to steal the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Potter!" right, she was angry now… "The Philosopher's Stone is under very through protection.

Professor Snape is one of the professors which helped creating this particular protection. He has no reason to try doing such a thing! Now go to your common rooms at once." And with that they were dismissed.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 / The Philosopher's Stone**

"I can't believe she just dismissed us like that!" Potter whined once they were out of the hearing range of the professor.

"What can we do. If she chose not to believe us, leave her be…" Ronald Weasley's first sentence to make sense sofar! Draco was looking at Hermione. Engines in her mind were working! Too loud!

"What is it Hermione?" Draco asked.

"It's just…" she said than paused, looking meaningfully to Harry "even though I don't believe Professor Snape will try to get the Stone, I still think that it is a possibility that someone might!" she said looking quite concerned. "And I think, whoever it is, they will try and do it while you are in the castle!" she said.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Potter.

"Potter, if someone is planning to steal the stone, they'll do it tonight, because, Dumbledore is not here. So If you want to stop it from happening, we should guard the corridor." Hermione suggested.

"I will go with Harry." Draco said. "But you should go to our common room and-" Draco was cut out by Hermione.

"No! If you are going, I am going. At this is not open for negotiation. Let's go!"

The four of them rushed towards the 3rd floor corridor. The door was locked, ofcourse.

"It's locked! What do we do now!" started Potter. This boy never learned!

"Oh, shut up, Harry!" Hermione said. "Move!" then took her wand out and casted an easy "Alohomora" and the door opened with a cracking sound.

They went in to find a snorting beast with 3 heads. It was a dog. A flute was playing, charmed at the side of the chamber. Harry and Ron saw the trapdoor which was under it's foot.

"Ron, help me remove his foot." said Harry. Weasley was shaking with fear but, did as he was told.

They pushed the creature's foot and opened the trapdoor up. Just then, the music from the flute was over.

"Quick!" Harry said, "Get down! Fluffy an only sleep when there is-" but the creature started opening its eyes already. Draco pushed Hermione down first. Then saw Harry push Ron and dived jumped down from the little opening himself.

He was expecting a harder impact down. Much harder. But instead, he landed on something much softer. He opened his eyes. This was a giant plant. GIANT I said… And all four of them were caught by it but, it started to strangle them. Draco tried to push the plant from his wrists and neck. But the more he strangled the tighter the plant caught onto him. He sighed, trying to think. How could one think in a situation like this!

"It's Demon's Snare!" Called Hermione. Which caused Draco to sigh heavily. He held his breath, and tried to calm his nerves and not move. It took nearly 30 seconds for the plant to let go of him and he was down, standing on his two feet. He called up, able to see the rest of the team.

"Guys, calm down, hold your breath and not move!"

"Easy to say for you!" called Weasley. He'd seen the plant starting to release Hermione and rushed there to catch her. She fell in his arms. He looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Hermione blushed and shook her head.

"I'm fine, please let me down." Now it was time for Draco to blush just very slightly.

"Yes, right! Devil's Snare Devil's Snare" she shut her eyes closed to concentrate "It likes the dark and the damp, Draco, those idiots are not able to relax! We need to light a fire!" with an accomplished look on her face.

He whipped out his wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of bluebell flames at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth.

"Oh, my! Thank you!" said Harry.

"Am I going insane or did Draco Malfoy just saved my life?!" Weasley said with a stupid expression on his face.

"I think both are partially true, Weasley." Draco answered the git. He wasn't bad. But Draco just couldn't forget what he caused earlier that semestre.

"Okay, let's move. We don't have much time. We've got to be quick!" with that they started running a corridor. Ahead of them, was a wooden door.

They all took deep breaths and rushed into the door. There were lots of little birds, flying around. Some brooms were sitting down at a corner. Hermione rushed to the door at the other side to find that it was locked and could not be unlocked with a simple alohomora…

"Great! What do we do now?" Hermione asked then she was cut short by Harry.

"Guys, they are not birds! They are keys with wings!" he called. "We have to catch the right key."

"Right! And there are hundreds of them! How do we even know we are after the right key? It will take forever to search for the right one…" Ron whined. Again!

Hermione looked at the lock. "It is an old lock, quite rusty, they key should be at least as rusty. Also the keyhole is quite big!" she specified. Which actually helped. Draco squinted to the flying keys.

"There it is!" both Harry and Draco shouted at the same time.

"How are you so sure?" Ron asked.

"It's wing is broken, Weasley." Draco said while advancing towards the brooms. He took off right after Harry did. They were both chasing the key. After a while of chasing, Harry caught the key and hurried to the door. They were right. The key easily turned in the mechanism of the lock. They were once again getting past.

They walked through one more corridor. This time, the walls were made of tiles. As they walked, their footsteps echoed in the corridor and into the next chamber, they could hear. Ron was the first one to get into the new chamber. After him, entered Hermione and Draco and Harry.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked. There were giant statues, just that…

"It's a chessboard. I think we need to be the chess pieces and play wizard chess." Ron said with a gulp.

"But, in wizard chess, taking a piece means actually physically attacking them!" Hermione cried.

"Yes, but we have to do it!" and with that, he took the place of a knight, Hermione took the rook, Harry became bishop and Draco was the queen.

After all of them were positioned, the rest of the pieces came on the board.

"So, how do we do, guys? I am quite well with chess. I might be of some help." Draco offered.

"I trust Ron on this. He is undefeated so far..." Harry said.

"He never played me, Harry…" Draco said matter of factly. He thought about it a second "Maybe we can decide together? Two is better than one…"he offered.

"Fine with me." Ron accepted and with that, they started.

The chessboard was playing good. Draco felt being pushed. But it was never impossible when it was chess. They were doing good. He had a play in mind, but somethings went wrong and the chessboard made and unexpected move. Which meant, they would need to sacrifice the rook or knight in order to win the game. He looked at Ron with worry.

"Do you realize what this means, Ron?" he asked. "What do we do now!"

"I am no fool to make the same mistake twice, Mal- Draco… I'll go! You know what to do."

"What are you two talking about?!" Hermione called from the other side of the board.

"No worries, 'mione! It's fine. Whatever happens, don't move!" Ron called. Then stepped out of his box, to a new one where he would be threatening the opposing king. Queen of the other set came and hit him with its sword.

"RONALD!" Hermione cried.

"DON'T MOVE HERMIONE!" Draco shouted at her. She stayed where she was. Draco commanded the next two moves and they won. Then ran straight to Ron, the three of them. He was still conscious.

"Did we win?" he asked.

"Yes, Ron, we did." Harry confirmed with a sad smile on his face.

"I won't die Harry, it wasn't sharp. But still, I think I have some broken bones." Ron smiled a crooked smile. "You don't worry about me, go get the thing. Then come to my rescue, will you?" he smiled again.

"Okay, Ron! Don't move until we come back!" Harry said. Then they advanced towards the next chamber, which contained a Mountain Troll. It was passed out, though. Draco sighed for a relief. The continued to the next chamber, running right through it. Not even exchanging a word.

Harry opened up the next door. The 3 of them walked right in. There was a table and as they approached to the middle of the room, flames of black and purple colour formed before both of the doors of the room. Hermione looked on the table and brought up a parchment and read outloud.

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight." She looked up to both of the boys.

"What kind of an evil is this!" Harry whined.

"Oh, come on Potter!" Hermione knowingly rolled her eyes at him. "It is just logic!" Draco was confused.

"It's a riddle?" Draco asked.

"Okay, calm down. We will go one by one! So, poison is always at the left side of the wine. Which means, we can count them as one. Neither at the end are poison, but, we also can't make any use of them." she was walking up and down besides the table. "Third and sixth from left are not poison. Also, second left and second right are same! Which is wine. On the left of the wine are…" she continued her monologue like that for a long time. LONG… Her marching back and forth didn't help Draco's stressful state at all. He felt dizzy.

"I got it!" Hermione called, after what felt like an eternity. "I got it!" she took the third bottle from the left. "This is it, Harry, this is the potion to get us through the black flames and to the next chamber." she pulled the bottle at the very end "and with this, we can go back!" she sighed "not that we're leaving you alone in any way, though!" she added.

"Well, actually I think it'd be better if at least one of us went back, Hermione. Ron needs help and, if there is a Death Eater in there, I don't want you faced with them. They'll have every motive to curse you Avada." Draco said.

"No, I will go, you might still need me! Besides-" she was cut mid-sentence by Harry.

"Guys, I think you don't have to discuss this. There is only enough potion left for one person and there's no way I'm going back! You should both go! Now we have enough proof that someone broke in before we did. Get some help and get Ron to Madam Pomfrey for me please." he said with a solemn face. Draco felt a burning sensation in his throat. Looked directly in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Potter?" he asked with a stone face. Harry did but nod once and drank all the potion in the bottle.

"Go!" he called, before marching through the black flames.

* * *

Draco moved fast! He left Hermione with Weasley and ran backwards. When he reached the chamber with Troll, he ran into Severus Snape.

"Godfather!" he cried and hugged the man. He didn't know why he did it. "Potter is through. Someone's trying to steal the stone. Potter thought it was you. Help him, please!" he explained quickly and started running once again.

Once out, he ran with all his might through the corridors of the castle, down and towards the hospital wing, found Madame Pomfrey and shortly explained what happened. They once again, ran towards the 3rd floor corridor.

* * *

He was unnecessarily lying in a bed at the Hospital ring. At his right lied Hermione. And at his left, Potter. Still unconscious. Ron, was beside Potter and he was on sleeping potion.

He was avoiding talking on purpose. He knew he'd say something unnecessary at the moment and he didn't want that to happen at all. He saw his Godfather walking in and taking a chair in between his and Hermione's beds.

"I can't believe you did this, Granger and Malfoy!" he sighed "what has gotten into you? Those Gryffindors, I understand, are brae fools! But mind tell me, what made you think that it was even okay for you to go and do something so reckless? You have deeply disappointed me Draco." he said especially to him. It hurt! But he had valid reasons. One surpassing all.

"Professor Snape, Godfather! I understand your concern and anger. I know that this wasn't much of a Slytherin of us. But we had the most valid of the reasons."

"Mind telling me what it is, then, Draco? It bites me!" he spat.

"Imagine a world, Godfather, where the Dark Lord is alive. Where would Father be? Where would _you_ be? Where would I be forced in? What would happen to Hermione?" he shook his head vigorously back and forth. "I couldn't let that happen Uncle Severus! If I have even the slightest chance to prevent that from happening, I would do that!" he sighed. "I think you can at least understand me." he looked at him with sad eyes.

"Draco, I know! But you should let the grown up's to handle these kinds of situations!" he sighed.

"Professor Snape, we did though, sir, we went to Professor McGonagall first. She refused to believe us." he rolled his eyes to us.

"Could it be because you told her that _I_ was the one trying to get a hold of the stone, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, to my defense, I never believed that it was you. But in order for us to be able to help the Potter, whom you know is the most arrogant boy in this school at the moment, we had to act like we believed his stupid conclusion about the culprit. Or else, he would have gone all offensive and Quirrell would have gotten the stone!" Hermione was looking directly in the eye to his Godfather. Draco was stunned, to two things, one, Hermione didn't flinch under the gaze of the potions master and two, the potions master didn't cut her short to give her a piece of his mind in mid sentence, which was kind of his habit with whining children.

"Fine, Miss Granger, I understand. I understand that why you cannot come to me as well, under those circumstances." he sighed. "You two should watch yourselves. Especially you, Miss Granger! People like Potter" he spat the name, literally spat it "they are capable of hurting people around them. Especially the one's closest to themselves. Do be careful, I'd advise." he pushed himself up the chair and fluttering his robes behind him, he exited the wing. Once again, startling Draco up. He knew his godfather well, at least, he thought he did. Though tonight, something was off about him. He shook his head once more and closed his eyes. Perhaps, grown ups also had the potential to change longholded habits…

* * *

Next day, Potter was up. Weasley was... well... awake. Draco and Hermione were released. As they headed for the door, Draco heard Potter calling his name. Turned his head back to look at him.

"Draco, can I talk to you in private for a second, please?" With that, Hermione dismissed herself, saying that she will write to their parents about the incident and was waiting for Draco in the owlery.

"What is it, Potter?" he asked, sitting at the chair. But Potter shook his head.

"Not here. Also, I have a name, you know. Enough of the formalities, I'd like to think of you as a friend." Draco nodded and let Po- Harry to lead the way to a nearby empty classroom.

"Draco, thank you." he said. Sitting on a table. "At first, I thought you were just a manipulative, rich, spoiled brat. Well, mostly because of the tales Ron told me about your family. But, you have proved yourself a true friend and I want to properly thank you for that." Draco tried to say something but he stopped him, raising one hand "Please listen." he sighed "Look, growing up, I didn't have much friends… Well none, for that matter. And when I found Ron, he is so special for me. But he can sometimes be too stubborn to admit his wrongs. I hate being left between the two of you! Can you please try and talk the issues out with him?" he finished.

"Look, Po- Harry." he smiled a sad smile to that "I don't know how far Weasley has told you but, there are more than one issue between our families." he sighed a long one "Look, back when the Dark Lord was in force, my father was a follower of his. My grandfather too, was his follower… He was the most disgusting blood supremacist you'd ever meet, my grandfather. He caused many harm to those who were completely and utterly innocent." he looked far away. "My father though, did only as much as he needed for keeping himself alive. He is not pure but, I still want to believe he is clean. I mean, look at me!" he opened his arms "My best friend is a _Muggleborn_! If Abraxas Malfoy was alive, I would not _dare_ to get closer to her than insulting her in public." he sighed "As much as you have the reason to prevent the Dark Lord from coming back, I have the twice of it, believe me. Revenge is a strong motive but, the instinct to protect your loved ones is stronger and more powerful… I _know_ how it was, Harry, I wouldn't let it happen again. As for Ronald, I don't hold any grudge, I only can't trust him easily. I'm sure it'll work out though. You shouldn't worry yourself with these things." Draco patted Harry's shoulder. "Are we good?"

"I suppose we are good." Harry said. Still with a troubled face. "Thank you for being sincere." He smiled a sad one and made his leave off the classroom.

* * *

The rest of the semestre waiting for the results, getting scolded by parents and Slytherin winning the house cup. By the time they knew it, they were riding Hogwarts Express, back to London. They found themselves a compartment, only to be invaded by Harry and Weasley. Between him and Weasley, the tension was present, but much at a lower level that was, to allow them have an actual peaceful trip back.

"I never heard you two actually chatter…" Harry said bluntly. "Is that because we're here?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She had a book, as always, on her lap.

"Of course not Harry. Well, it's just what we do." she shrugged.

"What do you mean that's what you do!" oh, Ron was astonished! "You two just sit there?!"

"I don't expect you to understand _that level_ of a communication, Weasley." Draco said. "You just speak up whatever crosses your mind. We don't need to do as much talking." he smiled. He wasn't being offensive, apparently and that was his intention.

"I don't understand you Slytherins. Then what's the point of being at the same place if you're not going to talk with each other!"

"You're so naive, Ron!" Draco said with a smile. "You'll get it once you grow up." he smirked.

"You arrogant brat!" Ron blabbered. Hermione smirked.

* * *

Once the train came to a stop, Draco helped with Hermione's belongings. She was set to go to the Mansion with him. Her parents were on vacation and she would only have two weeks to spend with them.

They bid farewell to the Gryffindors and made their way towards Draco's parents.

Narcissa hugged both of them, checking for any trace of injuries, while Lucius was looking at the two with a sharp stare, it looked like he was trying to read their mind.

"We are fine mother." Draco sighed. "Really, Madame Pomfrey even got us laying in the Hospital Wing for one whole day, unnecessarily!"

"Well, you two should have known better! We should get going though, Narcissa, let's continue this at home." Lucius said with an icy tone. They apparited to the manor, side by side.

* * *

Once at the manor, the two kids found themselves seated at the sofa in the living room, two armchairs were brought closer to the sofa and they were under an interrogation.

"Why the two of you, put yourselves in such danger?" Lucius asked.

"Well, father, that is obvious I suppose. We were trying to protect." Draco said matter of factly.

"May I ask you, what it was exactly that you thought you were protecting?" Lucius countered, his grey eyes were cold and cloudy.

"Look, Lucius… I know you are worried. And I understand that you would be, by any means. I were too. We did try to get adult supervision but the "adults" were not very willing to give us any!" Hermione said.

"Why didn't you go to your uncle, Draco?" her blue eyes were sad "He would have protected you."

"Mother, I know he would have, but then, we would have lost Harry's trust and it was important that we had Harry by our side or else, weor Uncle Severus would have been accused for trying to steal the stone!" the two adults uncomfortably shifted in their seats.

"Lucius, Narcissa, you have to understand that we weren't playing hero and heroine! It was necessary at that moment, and we did what we thought was right. By no means we enjoyed it either. Personally, I think it was quite very irresponsible of the Headmaster, trying to contain such dangerously valuable object too close to the boy who lived, very conveniently for Dark Lord." she shook her head. Draco took off from where she left.

"Father, you are the one person to understand my fear! Imagine a world where the Dark Lord comes back to force! Think about it. You will be forced to join him." Hermione looked surprised by the piece of information "Merlin knows what will happen to Mother, perhaps, she will be forced to take the mark! Uncle Severus will either be forced to join him or he will be killed right away for acting as a spy for the Order. Hermione… well, she'll probably be tortured, consumed and killed!" he took a shuddering breath in "I couldn't let those happen. It is as simple as that and, I don't want to be scolded for doing - no matter how dangerous it was - what I thought was the right thing in a tight situation. You should realize that, we had mere seconds to decide on what we should do, after McGonagall dismissed us." He leaned back in the sofa. Took Hermione by her wrist and pulled her back as well.

Lucius turned his gaze to Narcissa. His mouth was forming a very slightly detectable "o".

"Have we just been dismissed by our own son, dear?" he asked, the grey eyes losing their coldness as he gazed at his beloved wife.

"I think we have…" Narcissa said, with same shock in her face, she looked back at her husband.

"I think, it's time for us to get some tea." Lucius said, patting twice on his son's knee.

* * *

 **PS:** I know, this chapter has been too fast. But, there it goes.

Btw, I will be reviewing some of the previous chapters, -yes, yet again- for only minor stuff.

Please endure me, I am so impatient so I post the chapters as soon as I finish writing them. There happens to be errors. -in logic as well, sometimes but, well… not a professional-

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Also thank you very much for all the comments, faves and follows! You guys are awesome!


	12. Chapter 12 Summer

**Previously in Chapter 11 / The Philosopher's Stone**

"Father, you are the one person to understand my fear! Imagine a world where the Dark Lord comes back to force! Think about it. You will be forced to join him." Hermione looked surprised by the piece of information "Merlin knows what will happen to Mother, perhaps, she will be forced to take the mark! Uncle Severus will either be forced to join him or he will be killed right away for acting as a spy for the Order. Hermione… well, she'll probably be tortured, consumed and killed!" he took a shuddering breath in "I couldn't let those happen. It is as simple as that and, I don't want to be scolded for doing - no matter how dangerous it was - what I thought was the right thing in a tight situation. You should realize that, we had mere seconds to decide on what we should do, after McGonagall dismissed us." He leaned back in the sofa. Took Hermione by her wrist and pulled her back as well.

Lucius turned his gaze to Narcissa. His mouth was forming a very slightly detectable "o".

"Have we just been dismissed by our own son, dear?" he asked, the grey eyes losing their coldness as he gazed at his beloved wife.

"I think we have…" Narcissa said, with same shock in her face, she looked back at her husband.

"I think, it's time for us to get some tea." Lucius said, patting twice on his son's knee.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 / Summer**

Narcissa and Lucius let them have some time to relax and enjoy the sun. They had one whole free week and it went by so fast. They went to have a picnic in the garden, played with Lucius's dogs and rode brooms together. They had tea with Narcissa in her flower house and enjoyed their time together. On the Wednesday, they had a really tiresome day and both kids couldn't wait to go to bed. That is why Draco was very surprised to hear a very impatient knock on his door. He checked the alarm clock on his bedside table and it showed that it was 11pm.

"Draco! Draco! You have to wake up!" knock knock "Come on Draco! You have to wake up now!" knock knock..

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming!" he said, rushing to the door. Opening it up to find a troubled looking Hermione before him. Her hair looked like a birds nest and her eyes were huge. "What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked. "Are you hurt?" she shook her head, causing her crazy curls to wildly fly all around her face.

"No, but look, what am I supposed to do now?" she asked. Showing him what she was hiding in the miniature blanket she was holding between her hands. It was the egg Draco had gifted her in Christmas! He examined the egg a little better.

"It's hatching?" he asked. "Well it is well past time! I have been wondering if I had been fooled…" he smiled.

"I don't know what to do with it Draco. It's too exciting." she looked at the egg in her hands, than up at Draco with the most innocent look on her face. "Can I come in?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh, of course, of course. I'm sorry. Come on in." he said while getting out of the way and allowing her in.

"Thank you Draco." she smiled and let herself on his sofa. "So, what do we do! I don't even know what will come out when it's hatched!" she frowned.

"You will see shortly, I suppose." he examined the egg. The cracks on it were still too small for the magical bird to be able to come out. "I read that we should keep it warm at all times. Especially when it starts to crack. The heat will help it feel enough energy." he explained.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Hermione asked with a tired voice. Draco smiled.

"You can lie down in the blanket. The heat of your body will be trapped between you and the blanket. It will be warmer in there with you than only with the blanket." he said. This was something Hermione originally would think off instantly _but perhaps_ , Draco thought, _she was just too tired and panicked_. Just like that, she laid down. Enlarged the blanket in her hands and hugged the egg like her life depended to it. Draco smirked at her boldness.

"You realize that this is my couch that you're getting yourself comfortable on, right?" he asked with a happy voice and his usual smirk.

"You realize that this is _your_ present to me, right… Do you not want to see it hatch?" she asked with a knowing attitude.

"Ofcourse I do!" he said and smiled wide. Summoned a puff right in front of the couch where Hermione laid. He sat down, taking another blanket for himself.

"Now, we wait, I suppose?" Hermione half asked. Draco nodded with his head.

"I want to see your face when it hatches." he said honestly. "I hope you'll like your present, Hermione." he had this thing in his heart, this burning sensation, he remembered having it at the beginning of the semestre. He had this funny feeling in his stomach too.

"I'm sure I'll love it, even if it's the ugly dove." she shrugged.

"How can you be so sure?" Draco asked, confused.

"Well, it's your very first present for me. I know two things, you are so much of a gentlemen you'd never get something you didn't think would make the receiver happy. Also, it came from you. I would have been happy to get only a greeting card." she smiled to him, honesty in her eyes. She had no doubt in there.

"You sound way too confident, Miss Granger" Draco said jokingly, despite the fact that he was overflowing with joy, inside "you have only known me for a few months now…" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, but Mister Malfoy, those few months had been significantly-" she shut up instantly "Oh, Draco, it's cracking again!" she whispered.

"Don't open the blanket!" he said very quickly, causing Hermione to stop on her tracks "It'll get cold. Try touching the egg." He watched as her eyes opened with surprise.

"I can feel it moving inside." she said. She looked at Draco "It's wonderful Draco" her eyes were full with emotion "It's like touching a pregnant woman's belly! I didn't know that you could feel through an eggshell!" she yawned.

Draco smiled at her. "It will take quite long, Hermione. I know that you have plans with mother tomorrow. You might want to get some sleep. I'm here. If it hatches, I will wake you up."

"Is it okay? Weren't you reading the projects for your father tomorrow?" she yawned again.

"Yes, but I can cope with it. Besides, I got some sleep before you came. Also, I don't have a tight schedule, it will not be a problem if I slept in, in the morning. I can always read them in the afternoon…" he smiled "so don't worry about it now. Get some sleep, will you?" he tugged the ends of the blanket.

"I can't sleep just like that…" she whined making a face, which was quite a funny one.

"What shall I do for milady to drift off to sleep?" he bowed from where he was seated, with a dead serious face.

"Oh, you are mocking me now?"

"Not even thought doing such thing to you milady!" he said again, not able to control his chuckling this time.

"It's wonderful Draco" she yawned again "keep the act up, I suppose it will help me with sleeping!" she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay… Just, let me grab the book I was reading, and I will read something light for you, all right?" he asked. Going to his bedside table to grab the novel. By the time he came back, Hermione's eyes were halfway closed.

"What's the book?" she asked, unable to lift her eyelids enough to get a peek on the title.

"It's Great Expectations by Sir Charles Dickens." he said.

"I never knew that Dickens was ever given the title "sir"-" she paused for a second, "wait a second, are you reading muggle literature?" she asked with a voice as enthusiastic as her could manage in that sleepy situation.

"Well, he is good, besides, literature is literature. Stop asking questions though, you are waking yourself up!" he said. "I will continue where I left, if you don't mind."

"No problem, I read that particular book for at least six times, I suppose. I will easily pick up with you." she said and yawned again.

"Okay" Draco simply said and started reading for her, in a low voice.

* * *

She drifted off to sleep easier than he suspected. He was only able to read one page, literally. He smiled to himself while tugging her in once more, before summoning his work from next doors and setting himself up on the table, facing Hermione.

He started reading the different business projects to be presented to his father. Letting only a few to pass and politely writing a rejection note for each file, pointing out the problems regarding those projects. He went on for a couple of hours, sorting through the work. Working was good. It kept his mind off from Hermione, and the fact that she was sleeping on _his couch_ , which was kind of a big deal for him. It made his cheeks flush every time he thought about the fact. He couldn't though understand why he was reacting this way. She was his friend -well, to be honest, best friend at that-, she was the only person he let his guard down in their presence, he let her see his vulnerable side - which was something big considering him being a Malfoy. And, all of a sudden, he was embarrassed because she was sleeping on his couch! It didn't make sense at all. He sighed who knows for how many-th time that night and sent another batch to his father's study, and the rejected pile to the company headquarters which was located in Muggle London. He stretched his arms above his head, letting the stress to flow out of his system. Casually crossing his ankles and letting his hands rest on his head, he closed his eyes. The chair felt so comfortable, suddenly. Just when he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard a chirping sound from below the blanket Hermione was lying under.

"Oh,- shoot!" he jumped up and advanced towards Hermione. "Hermione, you should wake up, it's coming out!" he said, which only caused Hermione to turn her head to the other side.

"Hermione!" he shook her shoulder "Wake up, Hermione, you're gonna miss it!" she tried to turn all the way back, Draco stopped her before she crushed the little guy which was just coming out of its shells. But, in the meantime, he was practically hugging her close to his chest. The much bigger touch caused Hermione to finally wake up ever so slowly.

"What's going on?" sigh "oh, what smells so good?" snif snif "Draco?! Why are you hugging me!?" she finally understood and tried to jump back but Draco had her held close.

"Calm down will you? You're going to squish the poor thing! It's coming out!" he summarized the situation quickly. Then slowly released her. She carefully stirred herself back and took the now almost fully cracked egg in her hands. She shifted so that Draco was also able to sit next to her.

"Look at that Draco, it's wonderful!" her eyes were still small from the little sleep she was able to take, her hair became even messier -like that was possible- but she looked like the cutest creature he's ever seen. He looked at Hermione and muttered...

"Yes, it is." He then turned to look at the egg. The top part of it was almost completely broken. The bird gave another chirp, as it was trying to find the last bit to crack and then it was going to be free.

"What are you going to name her?" he asked, casually.

"What?" Hermione was still mesmerised by the birth, she shook her head "I don't know. I never thought." she said. "Do you have any idea?" she asked.

"I do, but, it will be cruel to name her myself. That is _your_ familiar."

"That is _your_ present to me, Draco…"

"Okay, so what do you say to Eltanin?"

"It has a very nice ring to it… What does it mean?" Hermione asked

"It's a star from the Northern constellation of Draco star cluster…" Draco explained, earning himself a chuckle from Hermione.

"You've been thinking about this, didn't you?" she asked with ease "It's a beautiful name, I think and I honestly think that you should consider giving your daughter that name, not to my familiar!"

Draco stiffed on the comment. He did want to give the name to his daughter, if he had one, one day.

"Chirp, chirp, chirp!" the egg cracked with one last dull crackling sound. And there it was looking up at them, it's eyes were closed, it's feather were a beautiful grey colour, almost silver and it shone beautifully. At the ends of its wings, the feather was getting emerald green and then turning to crimson red. It was…

"Beautiful!" Hermione exhaled softly. "Draco, she is so beautiful! How on earth did you find this egg? Oh, my! This is a _PHOENIX_ for god's sake! It should have been a fortune, Draco! Is it really okay for me to have her?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"Two things! One, I just saw her sitting in the store and nobody wanted to have her because of the odd colours the egg had. Two, no one else can have her, Hermione. She will only be loyal to you, because you are the person who looked after her, she will not accept any other owner while you're alive. So, by all means, you have to have her now." her face brightened. Her smile turned back and that made Draco happy!

"I know what to call her!" she paused to look at Draco "I'll call her _Vermilio_!" the bird chirped happily and Hermione's eyes were shining brightly at the idea. "Her red feather… they are beautiful." she sang. Her voice very caring and happy.

"I think that is a wonderful name, Hermione! You _are_ a genius…" she pushed him playfully with her shoulder.

"Come on Vermilio, let's get you something to eat!" she said. Then she turned to Draco "Oh, wait! What am I going to give her! She's so little for treats…" she sighed.

"Calm down, Hermione. I got everything you need. We will not starve Vermilio to death, trust me." he chuckled. Then he summoned everything he had sent to the manor from the store. There were books, a cage, and food for every stage of her life, to last a year or so. Hermione took Vermilio out from the egg shell and took her handkerchief and started cleaning her feathers. The bird was pushing her head towards her hand.

"Are you not a gorgeous little creature!" Hermione started talking to her. Vermilio was slightly shaking of the cool air. Once Hermione was able to get the sticky mucus from her feathers, she opened her wings, trying to fly, failing miserably. Hermione and Draco looked at eachother with pure joy in their eyes.

* * *

The next weeks of the holidays was, busy, as expected. Narcissa didn't leave Hermione alone for a second. It was either etiquette lessons on pure-blood families' traditions, or it was re-decorating different rooms of the manor, or looking after the flower garden, or preparing the menu for Dobby and Missy to follow… They spent most part of their days shopping. Although, it was becoming boring, since there were only so much choices in the Wizarding London, when one wanted to throw themselves to shopping.

One afternoon, while having tea, waiting for Lucius to arrive home, Hermione caught the attention of Narcissa.

"Narcissa, tomorrow we were to go shopping for dress-robes and furniture for the drawing room, if I am correct?" asked Hermione.

"Exactly, dear! It's going to be so much fun!" she approved, slightly nodding her head.

"But, we have went through practically every shop in Wizarding London. What do you say, if I took you to the Muggle London this once? There are many choices to choose from and muggles actually have very high quality fabrics too, lately. Especially for your art supplies, I imagine it will be wonderful. What do you say?" Narcissa's eyes went from excited to worried so fast. Hermione felt the need to backup on her offer. "I don't mind searching for nice furniture pieces at Burgin and Brukes though, if you don't want to go…" she added with ease.

"Oh, dear. I think we should discuss this issue with our boys before we make any decision." Just then Draco entered the room.

"What decision, mother?" he asked casually taking a seat and clapping his hands to cause Dobby to appear with his tea.

"Hermione offered to take me shopping in Muggle London." she said. Causing Draco to choke on his tea.

"Oh..." he went silent, just like Narcissa did a couple minutes ago. Their silence didn't make any sense to Hermione. She thought this offer would make Narcissa excited. It was shopping, for Merlin's sake! Narcissa LOVED shopping! "I'm afraid you will have to discuss this with Father, Hermione. Either of us will be willing to take any risk." he calmly said.

"What is the risk, though." she asked.

"Well, Hermione, dear, you see… Lucius has lost his great grandfather at the age of 300 to a muggle attack, while he was out in the Muggle London, shopping for a _CANE_." she sighed. "Apparently grandmother was the one who let the poor man go. He never forgave her for that. Since then, Malfoy family don't do shopping in the Muggle London." she sighed.

"But, Narcissa, this is ridiculous. It was when? Hundreds of years ago? Muggle London is not like that anymore. People are really nice! I survived there for 11 years, you know." she said.

"As I said, Hermione. I understand you but, we have to discuss this with Lucius." she said the little girl with patience, earning herself a pout from the little one.

"What is it that you have to discuss with me, my dear, and you couldn't decide for yourself?" came Lucius's voice from behind of them, causing them all to jump at the unexpected noise.

"Oh, dear, you startled us!" Narcissa smiled to her husband. "Welcome home."

"What is the issue, my dear, and why does Hermione look so sad?" he asked, taking the seat beside her.

"Hermione has had an offer, I said we had to discuss it with you first and she couldn't understand why it is such a difficult decision to make." Narcissa summarized.

"Well, let me hear it, then. Maybe I will be able to explain the situation properly." he offered turning to Hermione.

"Lucius, I only wanted to take Narcissa to the Muggle London for dress robes and furniture shopping. Then she told me about your great grandfather. Which I understand perfectly and I am sorry but, Muggle London changed so much. There are strict rules. People cannot walk around and kill others at their will. Narcissa and Draco are too convinced that you will not approve of us going out." she said. Looking with her kitten eyes to Lucius. Who sighed deeply.

"Hermione, dear. I understand your motives and I understand that you want to have a good - well, nicer time with Narcissa. I also understand that you are bored with the shops in the Wizarding London. But I am afraid, I cannot let you get out of this house for shopping in the Muggle London, with my permission. If something, anything happens to any of you, I will not be able to forgive myself for a lifetime." he calmly reasoned.

"So…" she hesitated for a minute "if, we did not leave the house for shopping in the Muggle London with your permission, we can actually go? Say, when we left the house to visit my family, and then we left _their house_ to go shopping in the Muggle London, there would not be any problem?" she walked around the bushes of the ruling. Which left both Lucius and Narcissa with wide-open eyes with shock!

"Well, I suppose that will be very true sweetheart." Draco had a very proud expression on his face.

"See, this is my best friend and this is the wonderful witch to whom I became the second on the exams." Hermione was red, like- Ronald Weasley's hair, red!

"Stop it, Draco. You should have revised more!" she said.

"No, it would not have mattered no matter how much more I revised. You are the clever one! Be proud, 'Mione!" he said.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Take the necessary time when saying your friend's name! It's bad manners!" Narcissa Malfoy scolded her son.

"Yes, mother, I am sorry." he said casually.

"Alright then, let us eat dinner." Lucius said, rubbing his hands together "I am hungry."

* * *

Draco has been working. A LOT! It was difficult but he was getting a pay, actually. Which was quite unnecessary, considering the already existent sum in his Gringotts accounts. He was only happy that he will be able to get whatever presents he wanted for his loved ones. The only down-side of his hard working was that it allowed him no time to relax or catch-up with his best friend. He wanted some alone time with Hermione, aside from the tea-time and dinners, where they were surrounded by his parents.

He was really happy how Hermione seemed to love his Christmas present. She and Vermilio were having nice communication. Vermilio was now able to fly, her eyes were opened in a week time and her body was tripled in size. She was beautiful and Draco was more than happy for being the one to give Hermione her life-long companion.

He had heard from their Dinner-time chats that she was able to take his mother to Muggle London for shopping and Narcissa Malfoy was impressed. Which was a rare occasion. Draco only wished he was able to go with them also and have his own kind of fun, watching the two women going on and on with the colours and textures of fabrics and stuff like that… He wasn't able to, though.

One evening, Lucius startled them all, by giving news that, their summer cottage was ready for residence. Draco hadn't seen it yet. It had been left to his father by some distant relative and was under construction for quite a long time. He didn't have the opportunity before to go and see or, enjoy the place. It was located somewhere in Italy, he didn't really know the exact place.

"But father, it is wonderful news! Will we be able to visit it anytime soon?" he asked excitedly.

"Actually," Lucius slightly leaned forward to the table, now that the empty plates were replaced with dessert pies. "I thought you kids might want to go there next week." he smiled warmly to both kids, as their expression changed to an utter form of excitement.

* * *

It took Hermione literally nine hours to pack her luggage. Draco wondered how it was even possible to pack a simple luggage for nine hours. The over-thinking Granger mode was switched on and it made Draco scared. After her own luggage was fully packed, she attacked Draco's. Checking for every slight detail and adding things like emergency kits to the list. Draco was scared of her, the instance he saw how many items she was adding into his already packed luggage.

"Hermione, calm down will you?" he asked. "I will not get attacked by a venomous magical creature during our holiday. We will be swimming and sunbathing all day." she pouted.

"Well, you never know, Draco Lucius Malfoy! Stop whining and help me or we will be late for dinner!" she said.

"Oh my… Just now, you've sounded just like my mother, Hermione! You're scaring me!" he giggled and started helping her with the enlarging spell.

* * *

The cottage was gorgeous. All the waiting all those years and now it turned out to be an outrageous summer cottage. Lucius smiled warmly to the kids, whose faces were warmed up with honest smiles.

"We have to renew the blood wards, though. This place is a high security cottage. Even your Uncle Severus doesn't have access to it. It's only for family!" Lucius explained. "This is why we have to include Hermione's blood in the ritual, which means, we have to re-do all of the runes and rituals. It will take more than 3 hours. Me or Narcissa can magically change your clothes if you'd like to go over to the beach while we prepare the runes. I need both of you here for the rituals, though?" Both of the kids nodded with acknowledgement.

"Lucius, is it really okay for you to include me into your wards and runes. This is your safe house and I am not-" she wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"Hermione, you are not my kid by blood. But believe me, I am concerned with your safety, as much as I do with Draco's. So stop the nonsense, will you? You are family and this discussion is over!" he turned to Narcissa. "Dear, can you please get them dressed in their swimsuits, so they can go and we can get everything set up?"

Narcissa helped them getting properly dressed and explained on how to get to the beach. The cottage had its own private beach but, they didn't have access there, yet. So they walked towards the public beach. There were many people talking in Italian. Draco stood out incredibly, with his white coloured hair and greyish skintone. Hermione smiled to the scene. Draco was literally struggling to set up their umbrella, the muggle way. She giggled from behind.

"What? It's not like I do these stuff every day!" he said. "I honestly wonder how muggles even survive one day! It's ridiculous! How is this supposed to stand up right!" he whined. Causing Hermione to laugh and then help him set the it up, so that they could dive in the cool water. It was burning hot!

"Come on, Draco!" She shouted back while running towards the sea on the sands. He took a deep breath before starting his own dash towards her.

"You can't catch me! I'm faster than the snitch!" she joked, provoking him to run faster. She dove right in the water with a perfect form which left Draco in awe. He never knew she could swim. And this well! Draco dove after her. He was not bad either. But he was not able to catch the girl. At all! He forced himself out in a gape for air. He looked around and she was nowhere to be seen! He looked intently again, spinning around once again. But he couldn't see her. He was starting to panic. He put his everything, pushing himself towards the direction she dove to. He couldn't see her in the water, he couldn't see her out of it either… He felt his heart clenching, it hurt so much, did he lost her? Was that it?

"HERMIONE!" he called her name desperately. "HERMIONE! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! WHERE ARE YOU!" his eyes started to water up, making his vision blurry. That's when he was able to spot a dot far away in the sea, heard her voice, it was distant. But he heard it as clear as the day!

"Hey! Over here Draco! Come here, it's warmer around!" she shouted like nothing happened. Draco swam like his life depended on it. His muscles were killing him, yet he didn't stop. He rushed to her. He rushed to her like she was the droplet of water in a dessert! He rushed towards her like she was the sun in a rainy day! He couldn't think anything. He couldn't feel anything. He just rushed towards her. And when he neared, he didn't stop! He ran into her, hugged her in the deep water. He hugged her like she was his last breath!

"Oookay…" was her reaction!

* * *

 **PS:** Okay people! I know this Chapter took me so long! And I am sorry!

I have been busy with work and all that jazz. But I am back! And my intent is to keep up with the schedule as I last left it!

You lovelies are my sunshine! Thank you very much for each and every comment you share! They are very precious to me!

Loves,

B.T.A


	13. Chapter 13 Confused

**Previously in Chapter 12 / Summer**

"You can't catch me! I'm faster than the snitch!" she joked, provoking him to run faster. She dove right into the water with a perfect form which left Draco in awe. He never knew she could swim. And this well! Draco dove after her. He was not bad either. But he was not able to catch the girl. At all! He forced himself out in agape for air. He looked around and she was nowhere to be seen! He looked intently again, spinning around once again. But he couldn't see her. He was starting to panic. He put his everything, pushing himself towards the direction she dove too. He couldn't see her in the water, he couldn't see her out of it either… He felt his heart clenching, it hurt so much, did he lost her? Was that it?

"HERMIONE!" he called her name desperately. "HERMIONE! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! WHERE ARE YOU!" his eyes started to water up, making his vision blurry. That's when he was able to spot a dot far away in the sea, heard her voice, it was distant. But he heard it as clear as the day!

"Hey! Over here Draco! Come here, it's warmer around!" she shouted like nothing happened. Draco swam like his life depended on it. His muscles were killing him, yet he didn't stop. He rushed to her. He rushed to her like she was the droplet of water in a dessert! He rushed towards her like she was the sun on a rainy day! He couldn't think anything. He couldn't feel anything. He just rushed towards her. And when he neared, he didn't stop! He ran into her, hugged her in the deep water. He hugged her like she was his last breath!

"Oookay…" was her reaction!

* * *

 **Chapter 13 / Confused**

He thanked the salty water hiding his tears wonderfully.

"Oookay, you say! Oookay?" Draco hissed, grabbing her shoulders to push her a little farther so that he could take a look at her face her beautiful face he caught himself thinking. He shook his head. "I was worried sick there Hermione! I thought I lost you!" he was looking into her amber eyes, which seemed unable to comprehend what he was trying to say.

"I don't understand why the scene, Draco. I just swam… I can't understand if I did something wrong." she honestly fed him with her confusion.

"I wasn't able to see you and you wouldn't answer my call, and then… this is the ocean for Merlin's sake! I thought I lost you to the fucking sea!" he was so angry.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Draco, I had no idea…" she drifted off, now that she was able to understand why he was so furious. Her amber eyes were becoming cloudy. Which made Draco sigh with relief. She was alive and she understood. That was all that mattered. He sighed again and held her close again. Burying his face in her wet curls.

"Don't do that to me ever again!" he muttered into her hair. He felt her nod against his embrace.

* * *

Hermione's mood had been down after the non-existent incident. Draco was not in a much different mood either. So they decided to get out and sit below the shadow of their umbrella. Doing what they did the best. Read in silence.

After around two chapters he was in his novel, he heard Hermione.

"Draco, I will go and get some ice cream, do you want any?"

"Oh, it will be great! Maybe I should get it instead?" he asked. Using his hand as cover to shield the bright sun, looking up at Hermione, she was already up and ready to go.

"As much as I appreciate your gentleness, I will be alright. Besides, I bet you don't have any muggle money in your possession…" she smiled, walking away to the little hut, which was only a little way up, closer to the crowd. He looked after her for a while, recording the scene in his brain with every detail. The detail of her swimsuit, how her now salty, semi-dried hair flew in the slight wind, how she walked tall towards the crowded bar to get the ice cream cones, waiting in the busy line… He redirected his attention to the book he was reading. He was in a blissful place and he didn't want to think anything else at that moment.

It was taking Hermione more than it should have, he realized. He looked up once more, to see that she had company. The ice creams in her hands were starting to melt, while a dark-skinned boy was casually keeping her talking. Draco looked at the scene, analyzing the situation. The boy was perhaps one or two years older than the two of them. He had an appealing complexion overall, he was making Hermione laugh! He was making his Hermione laugh! He realized that he was moving only when he was midway through them, he saw Hermione realizing that he was coming through, waving to Draco. He straightened himself even more and walked up to them. He took his ice cream from Hermione. And put his free hand on the small of her back.

"I worried about you," he whispered to Hermione then with a louder voice asked "who is our friend?" nodding towards the boy.

"Oh, he is called Sergio, he helped me get the ice creams. Apparently, the salesperson didn't speak English or French… Sergio here helped me out." she explained the situation with a wide grin on her face. He was irritated. Turned his head to Hermione and looked her in the eye.

"If you had only told me, dear, I would have helped you instead..." he said with the calmest voice. Hermione knew Draco well enough to feel the freezing tone in his voice. Then he turned his gaze to the Italian boy and looked at him with his freezing grey eyes "Grazie.(Thanks)" he said "Non-Voglio vederti intorno a lei mai più! (I do not want to see you around her ever again!)" he nodded to Sergio distastefully.

"Scusa, non sapevo che avesse un fidanzato… (Sorry, I did not know she had a boyfriend...)" the boy muttered.

"Sono contento che ci capiamo.(I'm glad we understand each other.)" Draco smiled at the boy. Then he continued in English "Thank you again, my friend, for helping Hermione. We will be taking our leave, now." he said. Directing Hermione towards their stuff, his hand still on the small of her back. As they walked, he started eating his ice cream, like nothing happened but Hermione was pouting at his side. When they reached their towels, Hermione started to stare at him.

"What is it, Hermione? Will you just tell me or will you keep trying to set me on fire with your eyes?" he said, sitting down.

"What happened with Sergio?" she asked. Still giving him the same look.

"I properly thanked him in his mother language?" he shrugged.

"It didn't so much seem like that, Draco!" she pushed.

"You aren't letting this go, are you?" sighed Draco.

"You know me well enough to know the answer to that question, Draco!" she said.

"Fine!" Draco spat! "In summary, I told him to go mind his own business, in a much polite way."

"And why would you do that?" Hermione asked. Indeed! Why would he do that, really? Why on earth did it irritate him to this extent that an Italian boy helped Hermione out on her purchase of ice creams? Why it irritated him to this extent that she was exchanging touches of laughter and jokes with the guy? It was just normal, right, for her to casually approach to people. She was talking and joking around Potter too… How was this different than that?

"I don't know Hermione." he said, his face sulking "I have no idea… I just did, okay?" he opened his arms up. Exasperated.

"Okay." was all Hermione answered. She started eating her half-melted ice cream. When they finished, it was almost time for them to go back to the cottage anyways.

* * *

Narcissa and Lucius were all set up when the two kids got back. Only the ritual was left to be done. For which, Narcissa and Lucius will be instructing them what to do. The chanting and wand movements were quite advanced, although the two kids had no problem with remembering them correctly. They all stood at their designated spots and cut their left hand to draw some blood out and touched the runes with the instruction from Lucius's amplified voice. With his second command, they started to chant the spells. It was a rather long chanting which required a lot of concentration with the wand work as well.

Draco had this lump in his throat. He tried his best to ignore the uneasy feeling at least during the ritual, that was. But it was a difficult task to achieve. He didn't know why, he couldn't understand what had gotten into him, but he knew one thing, when he'd seen Hermione smiling for the boy, he wanted to punch him on the face, hex him, even curse him with unforgivables… He never felt anything like this before. But he knew that his reaction made Hermione uneasy and uncomfortable and he hated himself for that!

They finished the ritual in almost half an hour and the protections were perfectly in place.

"Kids, I called Missy to the cottage. I know that you are used to calling for Dobby when you need anything but, he will be staying at the manor to look after it while we are away. Please prevent yourselves from calling for him during our stay." Narcissa explained the house-elf situation. "But I am quite hungry. I asked Missy to prepare lunch for us. I hope she is already done. Go get yourselves set up. We will meet in the dining room in half an hour."

With that instruction and strict timing to get a shower and get properly dressed, Draco was sure he will not have an opportunity to talk with Hermione before the lunch. He knew her well enough to know that she will not make a scene about the situation. That was not his concern, though. He wanted her to be at ease around him. And right now, he was sure that she was acting as if she was okay, but she clearly was not. He knew she was thinking that he didn't trust her hunch, he didn't trust her being able to protect herself or some similar nonsense like that. It was not the situation at all, though. He had no reason at all to doubt her compatibility. He knew that she was at least twice better at everything than him. He just wasn't able to bear looking at that scene. He had to tell her that, as soon as possible, before she got into the overthinking mood.

He had no luck with that.

* * *

After the incident, he was unable to find 10 minutes, alone with Hermione. They ate in the company of his parents. Then they went to the private beach in the company of his father, then Narcissa took Hermione hostage to show her all the details she had planned for the cottage during its decoration. Then they were eating dinner, again in the company of his parents. He had to do something. The lump in his throat did nothing but grew up in every passing second.

"Hermione," he asked her during the dinner "I would like to talk with you alone, on some very important matter if you'd be so kind to accept my offer for a walk at the beach, after the dinner?"

"What's the matter with the formalities, Draco. I guess I can spare some time with you at the beach." Draco coughed uneasily to that but nodded in acknowledgment.

" Thank you," he said, picking on his dessert. Not able to eat anything thanks to the lump!

"So what is it that you wanted to talk with me, Draco?" she asked, looking up at the stars.

"I know you are mad at me, Hermione. Can you stop with your act of being okay?" he said, looking at her with a sad, sad expression on his face.

"Am I, now?" Hermione said. Looking back at him. Her expression was cold, stony, it hurt Draco deeply.

"Hermione, look. I know what you have been thinking all afternoon. You are thinking that I didn't trust your hunch, your decisions, your way of acting, maybe you even think that I thought you shouldn't be accompanied by muggles…" Hermione once again was looking back up at the starry sky.

"Perhaps I thought all of that at some point..." she said. Her voice was still so harsh.

"Well, to assure you, Hermione. I did what I did this noon, but not because of any reasons I just told. I didn't think about those. I didn't care if he was muggle or wizard! It never crossed my mind that he'd be able to hurt you in any way! I honestly, don't know why I did it, but I am sorry for interfering with your life the way I did! Please, please forgive me?" he said. Trying to catch her eyes, which was quite impossible. She sighed audibly towards the sky.

"Draco, I don't understand you at all, you made me feel stupid, kind of worthless, I felt like a "thing," you thought you had in your possession. Although I would like you to remember that I have my own will, I am human, I will make some choices in life, some will be independent, some will be with you. I don't know what future will bring but, since we are two different people, our thoughts can differ at one point or another. I think you have to get used to that idea. I am not your or anybody else's possession. I am me. I will meet people. Some I may like to keep, some I may like to leave. I have no idea. But I know one thing for sure. It's not fair for you to walk up and talk people off from me. Let's forget the other person for a second, but, It's disrespectful of you towards me." Draco looked up as well. He did realize as much. He did. But only after he had done what he did. He had no logical answer to Hermione's words. So he kept himself silent. Unable to look at her, he looked down at his hands. He was angry with himself and this was the first time he felt angry with himself. It was a confusing state of mind. "Don't beat yourself up, Draco. What is done is done. We cannot take it back. I know you called me here because you already knew your actions caused damage. I know you well enough to understand that you will not consciously do anything to hurt me. But you did so unconsciously. It did hurt. I believe it will take some time for me to heal it back. I am only having difficulties as to understand why you have done that, honestly, I can't find an excuse for you. And it slows my process of forgiveness down." she explained herself.

When Draco finally found his voice to speak up, his voice was shaky and coarse. "I am sorry Hermione, but I don't know myself. I can't explain it to myself. I only remember seeing you, then the next thing I remember is I was next to you, speaking with the guy! I felt… well, I don't know what it was exactly what I felt, but it did feel empty, it felt sad. I have no further understanding of my feelings or the cause of my actions. All I know is that I was a fool for interrupting and I was a fool for telling the guy off. It was utterly stupid of me! I know as much. I never want to see you hurt, and believe me when I say that the coldness in your eyes, hurts a million times worse than whatever you are feeling right now, and I gladly accept my punishment. I am grateful as this punishment will make it easier for me to be able to forgive myself, at some point." he sighed, heavily, the lump still in place. "I am sorry, Hermione." with that said. He got up from where he sat. And made his way up to the cottage. Biding his family a good night and then making his way up to his room. He cast a silencing charm around the room. And let himself cry his uneasiness up.

* * *

The next couple of days were not easy, as they both had to keep the act up for his parents… Acting as they normally would, pretending to have fun at the beach, playing games, making castles from the sand… Hermione was keeping a wonderful act, but she wasn't able to fool Draco. He could see the momentary sadness in her eyes when she looked at him. He could feel the nuance in her voice when she directly addressed him. He could notice how she was not using his name. How she distanced herself with little hints.

And each time, he would feel the weight of his actions. One second of stupidity and that was it! One time, he didn't think the consequences his action will bring and he broke his best friend's heart.

He had no idea as to how he was going to be able to mend the situation. He was lost.

* * *

Lucius called his son to stay behind as Narcissa and Hermione were heading down to the beach, two days later. He sat down with a cup of tea and asked Draco to sit across.

"Draco, what happened?" Lucius asked going straight to the point.

"What do you mean, father?"

"I am not a fool, Draco. I can see, something is wrong between you and Hermione since we came here. Tell me what's wrong." he asked much thoroughly.

"I broke Hermione's heart, unintentionally. And now she is upset. Because of what I have done. I have no idea why I have acted in that certain way." he sighed.

"Draco, you can talk to me about this. What is the issue, what did you do to upset her this much?" Lucius asked. So Draco explained it to his father. It felt so good, getting it out of his system…

"I was a fool to hurt her like that so much, Father. I don't know what had gotten into me. I don't know why I acted like that. My brain… it's like it stopped working completely for a minute and this happened!" he rested his head between his hands. His pain was still so real and deep. "And now, I can't forgive myself for causing Hermione feel like a possession… how can I do such thing to her! It's ridiculous!" he shook his head between his hands.

Lucius leaned in closer to his son, he put his hand on his hair as he spoke his diagnosis out. "My Dragon!" he called, which caused him to look up since it was extremely rare for him to call his son that. "I hope it will help if you knew what was the nature of your feeling." he paused, Draco's eyes sparkled with traces of hope "It's called jealousy, my dear boy. It is one of the strongest feelings humankind can feel and it usually makes people do things utterly stupid and then regret it deeply…" he looked at the boy before him, "I can understand why Hermione is hurt. But I can understand why you felt a certain way as well. This is not about excusing oneself. But if it was about explaining, I can think of no better reason than jealousy." he finished his conclusion.

"But I don't understand, Father. What is the reason that I became jealous of a muggle boy? I only glanced at him for mere seconds. He had nothing special…" Lucius smiled.

"That, my boy, you will discover with time. And when you look back to this very moment in the future, you will fully understand."

"So what am I going to do, how am I going to make it up with Hermione. She is hurt. Whether jealousy or stupidity. The reason doesn't matter. I have to make it up with her and I have no idea on how to do that!" Lucius smiled sincerely at his son.

* * *

In the meantime, Narcissa was having the exact same conversation with Hermione, reaching the exact same conclusion as Lucius.

"Hermione, my dear… Draco was jealous of the boy…"

Coming into an understanding of what the issue was did nothing to mend the problem. His chest still felt heavy, his stomach felt funny and he wasn't able to make himself eat anything… He looked after his father, while he took off to join with Hermione and his Mother, Draco wandered around the cottage. He didn't realize what he was looking for until he actually found it.

In one of the cabinets in the garage, he found a broom. It was a bliss for Draco, a runway… So he took it out and got on it. The broom was old. It was considerably shaky but Draco didn't mind. It was a piece of freedom, a moment of escape from his feelings. He gladly accepted it. He focused on the breeze, he focused on the smell of salt and seaweed, he focused on the warmth of the sun…

He didn't know for how long he ran in circles around the cottage. He didn't look down. Because he knew, if he'd look at the beach, all uneasiness would come back. He didn't want it. He wanted to be carefree as before. He wanted to be close to Hermione. He wanted to see her warm amber eyes, looking admiringly at him, not the cold dull stare she had been giving to him ever since his stupidity! His stupidity!

He was so list in his thoughts to realize the shaking of the broom becoming more severe with each passing minute. After who knows how long time of flying, the broom started to slow down. It slowed down gradually, and Draco lost its control. Before knowing, the broom was moving on its own will, jumping and trying to kick him off of it. Draco was at least 30 feet above the ground and he was about to fall. He didn't scream. He didn't try to stop the broom, he didn't get his wand… He surrendered. He fell.

" **ARRESTO MOMENTUM!** "

* * *

 **PS:** I know I'm cruel! Nwa-ha-haaaa!

BTW I do not speak Italian. So the sentences might not be right. I have no idea. If anyone can help me with the translation, I'd appreciate it.

You guys are lovely! Thank you very much for all your support!


	14. Chapter 14 Back on Track

Previously in Chapter 13 / Confused

"ARRESTO MOMENTUM!"

* * *

Chapter 14 / Back on Track

That was it. He was falling and he didn't have time to save himself. He was crashing. All he could think of was how Hermione and his parents will be shocked when they find him. There… Lying on the ground, his limp body, no soul, no nothing… He took one last gape of air into his lungs. Then he heard the voice. The heavenly voice…

"ARRESTO MOMENTUM!"

He hit the ground. It hurt a lot. He heard the audible crackling voice and he felt the air being forced out of his lungs. Then he felt pain. Cruciating pain… It was not comparable to any pain he previously felt. Then he heard his own voice like it was someone else's. He heard his own scream.

His vision was blurred, his hearing was dulled. He heard distant voices he recognized three different voices. He saw a blurry figure, leaning on him, a huge brown head. Then he passed out.

* * *

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes slowly. An intense headache woke him up, he winced in pain. Tried to take in his surroundings. He was definitely lying in a bed. But he was stabilized to spot so he wasn't able to move. He blinked several times to adjust his eyes to the brightness. It was his room in the Cottage. He tried to recall what had happened. He remembered flying. Did he fall?

He recognized the dryness of his mouth. He tried to whisper to Missy but he couldn't manage farther than "Mi" although, that was enough to get someone's attention. Someone… Hurried to his side. That, someone, leaned in close to his face. That someone locked her amber eyes to his. That someone was smelling like jasmine and honey…

"Draco! Oh, thank GODS!" she said. "You scared us to death! Wait a second, okay?" he heard her whistle and walk out of his vision. He heard a couple of wing whistle through.

"Vermilio, please find Narcissa and Lucius and get them here for me." she asked. Then hurried back to his side.

"Wa-" dear beard of Salazar! Talking hurt! He winced again due to the sharp pain. "Ta"

"Oh, oh of course. You need water!" she hurriedly poured a glass and carefully gave it to him. It was difficult to drink while laying down. Also painful. "Professor Snape… He said that you might be dehydrated when you wake up. He said it was the charms. But he said it will pass quickly." she fed him with some information.

"Oh, my Dragon!" Narcissa hurried to her son and sighed a deep one. "You scared us, sweetheart!" He saw his father at the end of his bed.

"Draco, we are happy that you are fine. It's all thanks to Hermione, did you know?" he said.

"Wh- what hap-pened?" he asked.

"You fell from the broom you were trying to fly. It is more than a 100 years old! And, thank goodness, Hermione was watching when the broom started acting weird. She ran just in time to cast the spell to slow you down. But her spell was a little weak, it was the first time she practised it. So you still fell and broke some bones. But, you are not dead, at least!" Lucius explained.

So Hermione was the one chanted Arresto Momentum…

"Wa- why?" Draco asked, this time turning to Hermione. She blushed and turned away.

"Don't be stupid, Draco! Of course, I will! You are my BEST FRIEND!" he tried shaking his head, it hurt.

"No, w-hy we- were you watching?" he was now only looking at her eyes.

"You have to rest. I will answer your questions when you are in a state to make sense, Draco," she said. "You have to get Sleeping Draught, you're on Skele-Gro… It will hurt!"

His mother gave him some other potion and he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

He woke up again. It was darker this time. He sighed when he managed to turn his head to his right side to find Hermione sleeping on a chair with her head rested on the bed. She was holding his hand. Her crazy curly hair was scattered around her face, only giving him access to her eyes, which were shut. She looked so innocent, which she was. He scanned the room to find Vermilio resting on the desk in the corner. She was awake and when she realized Draco was awake as well, she started her chirping sounds. Which made Hermione wake up, slowly.

"Draco! You are awake!" she said with a dreamy voice. She straightened up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. "How do you feel?" she asked. Making Draco conscious with the state he was in. He quickly examined himself to find that in fact, most of the pain was gone.

"I am better, I guess," he said. It didn't hurt anymore when he was talking.

"Oh, that's great, Draco! Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

"A little. Maybe some soup or stew?" Draco answered. She immediately called Missy and asked her to prepare some chicken stew. The elf was quick with the service.

"Thank you, Missy, I will take care of the rest. You can go back to sleep." she said, causing the elf disappear after a bow. She took the bowl of stew and sat beside him on the bed. Cooling some of it on the fork.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, with a lost face.

"I'm feeding you stew?" Hermione answered, "What's the issue, Draco?"

"Hermione. I know we are not on good terms. I don't need you to pity me because of a damn accident." he pouted.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Come back to your senses! I do not pity you. Yes, I was afraid that I thought I have lost you. But I didn't pity you. I was scared, first… then angry with your recklessness. Now, I just want you to get well because I promised myself to slap you on your cheek when you do!"

Draco shook his head. No… It was wrong. "Why were you watching me when the accident occurred, Hermione?" he asked.

"I just was!" no. This answer was not good enough.

"No, you were angry with me. Yet you were watching me fly around. Why?"

"I don't know Draco. I was looking at you, thinking… We talked with Narcissa, about what happened between us. She had a simple explanation about the situation. It was too simple. I was thinking if that was true." she confessed. "I know your flying patterns, Draco. I know that you fly faster than usual when you are just happy or excited and I know you turn to the right a lot when you are absent minded and when trying to figure out something you make many dives. And that was exactly what you were doing making dives and always taking a turn to the right." she sighed "I knew you were trying to figure out how to make it up to me. And then I saw it. The broom, getting broken. I realized before you did. I started to run that instant but we were on the beach. It took me a while to reach you and when I did, my spell wasn't strong enough…" she looked down, closing her eyes. "You were screaming and crawling, then you passed out. We brought you here, we flood Professor Snape on what to do. He sent us some of his potions. And you have been sleeping for the last three days. I had a lot of time to think." she shook her head "I know Narcissa is right. I know what you did was unconscious, I know if I forgave you earlier, you'd be on the beach with us not searching around for that stupid broom! It was all my fault, Draco and I am sorry."

She was still looking down. Draco sighed. Empathy filling his heart. He raised his hand to rest it on her head, causing her to look up with those warm eyes. They were cloudy. "You silly girl! It's not your fault. It's merely my stupidity. I should have known better!" he said.

She shook her head, still not raising her gaze from the stew. "No, how many times have you apologized? I should have forgiven you faster. I shouldn't have doubted your intentions. I know you well enough. I know how you respect me as a person. I know how you would never even think of me like that…"

"Hermione look at me!" Draco said. When she shook her head, refusing, he pushed her chin up. He looked deep into her eyes. "It was not your fault. I acted with jealousy. I did something disrespectful. I deserve your anger. I deserved each miserable moment I spent the last few days. But, Hermione, you should not beat yourself up over my stupidity. I was wrong, you were right. It took some time for you to heal. It's only natural. You are way too precious for me, Hermione. You can never imagine. You are my only real friend. I should have known better and I assure you, it will not happen again." she put the stew on his bedside table. Leaned in and hugged him. It hurt a little, still but it was okay.

"I'm just glad that you are here with me, Draco! Thank you for being you. Thank you for being my best friend." His head was buried in her hair. He sighed. And his stomach growled that moment, causing both of them to burst into laughter. "I'd better feed you that stew. It is going to get cold." she smiled and fed him the stew.

* * *

Draco was up and pain-free within a matter of hours only to be lectured about his recklessness by his mother and his father. They seated in the living room, all four of them.

"What were you thinking! That is a broom, you already know how to examine one, yet you don't spare mere seconds because you were upset and let your guard down! This was childish, Draco!" His father rants out. Draco held his chin up. Although they were right, he had learned his lesson already, he just let his father and mother get their frustration out of their chests.

"Yes, father. It was reckless of me and I should have known better." Lucius sighed.

"What if Hermione wasn't watching you? You could have just died!" His mother cried.

"You are right, mother. I thought I was done for while falling, myself. If it was not for Hermione, I was dead. I am sorry for causing you to worry."

"We can't even properly scold this boy anymore!" His father said. "Come to it, I believe you two had finally overcome the problem?" He asked one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Lucius. It was immature of both of us. I was unable to forgive Draco despite how many times he apologized. I have my fair share on the acci-"

"No!" A furious Draco cut her in mid-sentence "will you just stop blaming yourself? It was my recklessness. This has nothing to do with you, Hermione. Please stop it." Draco said, walking up to her and resting his hand on her shoulder. His gaze was captivating hers she managed to nod once. Getting his confirmation, he turned to his mother and father. "I learned my lesson, can we just drop this issue now and enjoy what little time we have left of our vacation, please?"

"Alright, alright, let's eat breakfast and then go to the beach."

* * *

The rest of their vacation felt like an actual vacation. Draco didn't before realize how much fun it could be just stupidly playing around in the water. Before, all he did was get into the sea to only cool himself down in between reading under the sun. Now, he enjoyed fooling around in the water with Hermione, with the stupidest thing of spluttering each other with water when they both were already wet. It was stupid, yes, but it was fun. He was mesmerized by the beauty of the underwater as well. They would go around for hours, observing the movements of different species of fish. Carelessly go around. Dive down to see from closer… He had had access to sea each summer for his childhood in various places, but he never actually recognized its true beauty. He was a fool for that.

On their last evening, they decided to set a fire on the beach and sit around it while eating their dinner. The idea came from Hermione, apparently, that was something muggles would do. Although it was difficult to convince Lucius and especially Narcissa that it would be fun and it was fine to sit down on the sand with normal clothes, it was worth the struggle. The starry sky was something to see and the sea sparkled beautifully under them. The voice of the sea, lazily crushing against the sand helped all four of them to relax and forget their worries for one evening.

"Do you know, Hermione, actually, I think it was a wonderful idea to eat outside, this evening. Thank you for this experience." Narcissa admitted. She looked at Lucius to see him nodding to her.

"Indeed it was a wonderful experience. We should make this a tradition of this cottage. On the last night of vacation, we will eat outside on the beach and tell the family our most significant experience from our stay. And answer each other's questions. So as the Father of the house, I will start." Lucius said, smiling at other three. "I had fun, watching you two happily play around in the last days, although the most significant experience was Draco's accident. He had us all worried… It showed me once more, how much I cared for my son and how much I appreciated his company." he said.

"Well, I have to second that, Lucius. As sad as it was, I think it taught all of us a lesson. As much as it saddens me that my son had to suffer, I think, we needed a slap in the face to appreciate our loved ones." Narcissa told, looking intently into Hermione's eyes.

"Well, I am on the same page with Lucius and Narcissa." she swallowed a hard gulp "We are human beings and we are allowed to make mistakes. I think the most important thing is, not taking your loved ones for granted and giving them credit for who you know they are, not being shattered because of one mistake they had done. Learning to forgive, is very important." She smiled at Draco, sincerely. Her amber eyes gained back the life they had. They were still cloudy, though, each time the topic was brought up, they got back to that stage…

"Well, I learned that keeping your emotions under control is important. Something you uncontrollably do might hurt the people you care about a lot. I learned that strong emotions were dangerous, such as jealousy. I learned that you have to take care of yourself at all times, if not for yourself, then for your loved ones… I learned that love is a strong emotion, one requires mutual trust and respect." he said, with a half-sad smile on his face then added, "I learned that experience and mistakes teach us what is hard to learn from books."

Draco's words lingered a little in the air, then they went inside, after extinguishing the fire.

* * *

They woke up early the next day and returned to the Manor. Lucius went straight to the office from there and once again, Draco was assigned to his "homework". Narcissa said that she and Hermione will train on advanced charms. Everything was back to normal.

After about another month, they received their Hogwarts letters, instructing them about their courses, books and equipment. Which meant that they will be in need of another trip to Diagon Alley. They did so, the four of them flooed to Leaky Cauldron. First, they stopped at Madame Malkin's to get their robes fittings. Then they went to Amanuensis Quills as Hermione insisted on getting a new set.

Immediately as they stepped in, Hermione rushed to the cashier point. Next to the table, there was a stand, in it was a black quill set. The set included more than 10 different tips and the feather was of a Hippogriff, it was mainly black, with emerald coloured embellishments carved on it mainly on its base and had an actual emerald ring as it's handle at the bottom. The ink bottle was matching with the feather as well. Had a black glass base with emerald coloured embellishments all around it and the actual shape of the ink bottle was made to look like precisely cut rectangle emerald. It was beautiful. Draco looked over Hermione's shoulder to the set. On a piece of paper next to it explained all the charms pre-cast on the set which varied from non-spilling charm to even distribution charm, balance charm, anti-friction charm and so on. It also had the price of the set, it was handmade which put together with the jewels on it and the rare materials raised the price quite high. She sighed to the set for several times, then turned around and purchased a basic black and silver quill set made of an eagle feather, re-stocked on several inks and then announced that they were ready to leave the shop.

* * *

Flourish and Blotts was full of people, apparently, their new Professor for DADA was holding an autograph session. Draco rolled his eyes when he realized that Hermione was trying to get in the line. He proceeded with his purchases. They were waiting for Hermione when they ran into the Weasleys and Potter. There he realized, was a new addition to already crowded Weasley population in Hogwarts. He realized that Potter spotted him and was advancing towards them.

"Draco, it's good to see you!" he greeted with a grin, hidden behind him was the ginger headed girl, holding onto his jumper, tight.

"It's good seeing you as well, Potter." Draco greeted. "I see your girlfriend is hidden behind you, aren't you going to introduce her to us?" he smirked. Potter was turning red to match his girlfriend now.

"Ginny is not my girlfriend, Draco! She will start Hogwarts this year." she shyly stepped to the side, making her face visible. The girl was in fact cute. Lucius was right behind Draco, he leaned in over his shoulder towards the girl's cauldron. Picked up a couple of her books.

"Where did you find this book, girl? Looking at the state of those, and you, you must be a Weasley…" he wondered. Which was immediately misunderstood by the other members of the Weasley family. The bookshop became a little battlefield of inspirational insults. Hermione hurried towards the Malfoys, Harry was trying to hold the Weasley family back, he once again looked over his shoulder apologetically. They exited the bookshop with that.

They silently and quickly finished the rest of their shopping. Slug & Jiggers Apothecary took them longer than they appreciated. Narcissa insisted on buying some tea, and after that, they were back to the manor.

All those time, Lucius looked worried and exasperated. Which worried Draco. It was rather uncharacteristic of his father. When they were home, he directly went to his studies, which worried Draco further. So after giving him some time alone to relax, he went to his father's study and excused himself in.

"Father, do you have a minute?" he asked from the door.

"What is it, Draco?"

"Dad, I can see that you are upset. Will you mind telling me why? I don't think you were trying to insult that girl back there… What is going on?" he asked straight to the point. Lucius sighed audibly.

"You are maturing quite fast, Draco… In fact, I had no intention to insult the girl at all. The issue is, one of the books in the girl's cauldron had worried me deeply. It had some kind of a darkness in it, which surprised me. Whatever you say about the Weasleys… you cannot say that they have any kind of a connection with dark magic. No wonder Arthur Weasley was unable to feel it… Can you do one thing, though, Draco? Can you keep an eye on the girl when you are at Hogwarts? She might be in danger." he sighed "I hope they will not think that I put the book in the girl's cauldron."

Draco nodded in understanding and acceptance. Through the light side of the Wizarding World, unfortunately, his father was considered untrustworthy for his previous actions. Well, people will always find it easier to look at the cover, rather than what was written inside. His father was usually treated that way. He was used to it, but Draco knew this was not good at all. Especially after what they had encountered at the end of last year. If there was a dark object in the possession of the SheWeasel, he will do everything within his power to keep her out of the harm. Although…

"Father, I understand your concerns and share them. But, I will not drag Hermione into this issue if it has anything to do with the dark. Please understand me and don't mention her anything about this conversation. I want to keep her safe." his father smiled, but there was melancholy in that smile.

"I understand, Draco. I will not share anything about this issue with her."

"Thank you, father. I will take my leave now. I will tell Hermione that you have fed me with some more cases for work…" he informed his father.

"Which would not be a lie, my boy!" Lucius said with a semi-cruel smirk on his lips.

* * *

So yes, Hermione was curious…

"What was wrong with Lucius?" she asked, helping him pack his belongings properly.

"Nothing. He just said that he felt tired again once he entered the manor, knowing the stressful work he has to do. So I offered him some more help on the cases." Draco shrugged, waving his hand to make his robes fold themselves.

"We are going to Hogwarts tomorrow, Draco!" she shook her head unbelieving.

"Well, I can show you the actual load of cases if you don't believe my word…" Draco said, raising one eyebrow up.

"Fine! But I know he was not okay… I will only choose to respect your privacy as father and son. I'm not buying this story. He had been upset ever since we have left Flourish and Blotts. I wonder if it has anything to do with the quarrel with the Weasleys… Lucius is not easily pulled down, normally. It has to have a background story to it, the issue between him and the Weasleys…"

"Hermione, can you try and not think about this topic, please? He is okay. We have solved it. I am not able to share it with you. Please don't force me to lie to you any further." he honestly requested.

"Okay. I will try. My brain just goes on and it doesn't have an on-off switch Draco. I can shut up, though." she said and then continued with the packing issue on hand, silently.

* * *

The excitement of the first year was gone. They went to Platform 9¾ and they were on board then they went into one of the compartments and started to silently read. This was an overly familiar feeling, Draco welcomed it with open arms.

They read. They bought some sweets when the dinner lady came… Draco was trying to finish up as many cases as he could, before going back to Hogwarts. After that, the task was likely to become quite very difficult with all of his original assignments to come with the classes. He didn't realize Hermione was watching him, for a long time. When he sensed her amber eyes on him, he slowly raised his gaze from the file and looked into those eyes instead. They were warm and she had a beautiful smile curving up the corners of her lips, making her dimple visible. He realized that she had tamed her hair a little bit. Her curls were less frizzy, but though still were voluminous and pretty.

"What is it?" he asked with ease.

"It's the first time I am able to see you while you're working…" she said "You concentrate more when you're working, compared to when you're studying for schoolwork." she pointed out. "Your forehead gets all wrinkled and your eyes become smaller…" she explained her findings.

Wow, I never knew she paid that much attention to me… Draco thought. But smiled warmly at his best friend. The simplest gesture it was yet it warmed both of their hearts up.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts went smoothly, without any further action. Well, at least without any further action to concern them. They rode the carriages to the castle and watched the sorting ceremony, listened to the speech of Professor Dumbledore, feasted on the wonderful dinner and then sent to their common rooms.

* * *

PS: Guys, this chapter has been a real pain in the arse to write. It was difficult, believe me. I hope you guys will like it. Please don't hesitate to feed me back with your wonderful thoughts, down below! You are awesome!


	15. Chapter 15 Lost

**Previously on Chapter 14 / Back on Track**

"What is it?" he asked with ease.

"It's the first time I can see you while you're working…" she said "You concentrate more when you're working, compared to when you're studying for schoolwork." she pointed out. "Your forehead gets all wrinkled, and your eyes become smaller…" she explained her findings.

Wow, I never knew she paid that much attention to me… Draco thought. But she smiled warmly at his best friend, anyway. The most straightforward gesture it was yet it warmed both of their hearts up.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts went smoothly, without any further action. Well, at least without any further action to concern them. They rode the carriages to the castle and watched the sorting ceremony, listened to the speech of Professor Dumbledore, feasted on the beautiful dinner and then sent to their common rooms.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 / Lost**

Everything was back to normal for Draco and Hermione. They were studying like ordinary people for the most part of the semester. Draco had long forgotten the promise he had made with his father to keep an eye on the new Weasley. He was quite occupied with all the assignments given, especially charms and potions took a lot of his time. He and Hermione were spending most of their time in the library as usual.

One day, while he was alone in the library quite late in the evening, he'd become aware of some movement from behind the sections of the library area which were considerably out of sight. It caught his attention, since to his knowledge, the library was empty, or so he thought. He turned around a couple of bookshelves, and then he spotted her.

She was seated on the floor, uncharacteristically for Hogwarts students, since there were proper chairs and tables for studying installed conveniently in the library. Her straight ginger hair was scattered around her face. She had a notebook on her lap, which he recognized from their encounter in Flourish and Blotts. He was able to hear the scratching noise her quill was making on the paper. It was odd, though. She would script for a little time, and then she would stop for few. Then she would start writing again, and then stop again. It looked a lot like she was re-reading each sentence she wrote.

Draco was unable to see the page she was writing on, although, all this time he watched her, she never turned the page. Even with the smallest handwriting, the page should have been full by now.

Right when he was about to turn around to leave, he knocked down a book which was lying too close to the edge of one of the shelves, startling the girl and getting her attention. He had no choice but to show himself now. GREAT! He thought. Before casually walking around the bookshelf and revealing himself to the ginger.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked with, a disgusted expression on her face. He sighed. Why, of course, she had to be the copy of her brother. He raised the parchment, which was rolled up under his arm.

"Potions homework, Weasley. You realize that this is open to the usage of all students, right?" he said, wearing the most uncaring expression he had. "Although, if you would like one day, decide to hide from your stupid brother to snog up some boys, this is to perfect place to ignore him!" he pointed out, with a smirk playing up his lips. "Wonderful, and now she's blushing!" Draco thought. She pulled the notebook up to her chest. She was, of course, already up. She closed the little distance between them and held her nose up; she spat to his face.

"It's none of your business Malfoy!" and walked past him, making her exit. Draco wondered if being rude and prejudiced was a Weasley tradition. It seemed to affect this whole family from head to toe.

He reflected the evening while walking back to the dungeons, alone. The end of curfew was so close, which meant that the corridors were mostly empty. He thought the ginger girl, crawled down her back on the shelves… He recalled her expression. Her cheeks were slightly blushed. She had a playful smile creeping its way up her thin mouth. Her pupils were dilated. She looked like she was looking at her crush. The way her legs were rolled, was odd too… He thought of how she waited after each sentence she scripted down… as if she was expecting an answer… Was she though? How would it be even possible? He sighed and looked up at his surroundings, he was inside the Slytherin common room, sitting on one of the couches by the fire. How he got there, he had no idea! He heard his favorite voice to his ears, calling his name.

"Draco! Is something wrong?" he realized the source of the voice was much closer to him than he realized. The owner was hesitant to touch his shoulder as she looked worriedly into him, from his side. He heard her gaze burning the side of his face. He turned to catch her gaze. As he did, intently look into her eyes, he realized her pupils were dilating first, then a tinge of a blush creeping up its way to her cheeks. He got closer to her, without breaking eye contact. He realized, she was unsuccessfully trying to escape his gaze now. He continued looking deep into the amber. No idea what was going on in her head. He parted his lips ever so slightly. A voice weaker than he intended, escaped from his lips. He observed as her eyes watched every move his lips made.

"Hermione, I need your help!" he claimed, exhausted, weak, trembling, somehow hoarse his voice was, he realized. His stomach was feeling funny, and he didn't understand why. He watched her, as she swallowed a big gulp, before nodding him in acknowledgment. The curiosity she held, and he was so accustomed to, dominated her features. He pushed himself up from the couch and took her wrist, climbing her out of the common room and leading the way towards a nearby class, yet again. He sealed the door from the inside.

* * *

What was it! The silence was killing her! In her stomach was a tight knot, on her heart sat a stone… She was thinking; it wouldn't be right! It wouldn't! If it were, Draco would not let her out after curfew. He knew better than putting both of them in danger. It should be something serious, though, she couldn't find the will in herself to get her mind away from the awkward moment they had shared, and while all other students were watching it was! She couldn't stop herself from thinking the way he looked deep into her eyes as if searching… How he studied her face with intent. How he parted his lips slightly. How he unconsciously licked them before talking. How weak and hoarse his voice was. How that affects her brain and her stomach… She was lost. She was lost, and his silence was killing her!

* * *

She was looking at the stone wall, examining it like it was the first time she had seen the stone. He started to walk towards her, trying to close up the distance between them.

"What is it, Draco?" he heard her ask, the coldness in her voice pinned him to his place.

"Can you explain to me, just before in the common room..." he heard an audible gulp from the other side of the room, echoing from the empty stone walls and reaching to his ears. "what were you thinking at the exact moment, when I turned and looked at you?" It sounded much smarter in his head though, when made into words, it seemed to be the stupidest thing he had ever heard. Which matched with the response Hermione gave. She turned around, her loose curls whiplashing her face in the process. She was looking incredulously at him, unbelieving, perhaps. He was still pinned in place, unable to move a finger.

"What I was thinking? Really, Draco!" she shouted with anger, Draco thanked at the silencing charm he put on the door. "You want to know what I was thinking? You come from the library with a stone face; I call your name for Merlin knows how many times, you do not as much show any sign of normal movement, your eyes emptily watching the flames… Then you finally turn to me, look at me with those searching wonderful grey eyes of yours, examining my expression like you are searching for something, then you- then-" her breathing was heavy, like panting. "Then you drag me out here after curfew, like it is the most important thing in your life and you are asking me WHAT I WAS FREAKING THINKING?!" she was waving her hands and arms around her insanely. This state of hers freaked Draco out. She was scary when she was angry but, she was manageable. She was not manageable when she wasn't angry but she should be, though, which made her scarier! Draco could manage her anger!

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I need the information, Hermione… I can't understand!" He said with a calm voice, and he knew his eyes were apologizing. He knew she would recognize.

"What do you need that information for, Draco?" she asked with a calmer voice now, her stance was accusing. She had her arms crossed on her chest. Her hip was slightly bent to one side since she was giving all her weight on her one foot and resting the other as far away from the other as she could. Draco sighed. He knew this stance… it was no good.

"I ca-" he stopped, changing his mind "Oh, screw it!" he gave up his arms resting lifelessly on both sides of him. "I don't even stand a chance on that fight! I'll tell you from the beginning…" so he explained her about the girl, the book, his father, the dark magic, the mission and his latest findings that evening… With each word, her face became much more serious, taking in all new information she had heard and nodding. He finished his explanation with "so, her response to the notebook she was holding was almost the same as to when you were looking me before in the common room. Except for the smiling part and I can assume that was because I worried you about my condition." he concluded. "I need to know what was going on in your head, to understand She-Weasel's reaction."

"Oh boy!" she sighed under her breath. "Why are you boys so clueless about your surroundings? Have you not ever looked at Narcissa and Lucius, Draco?" she shook her head. "I can't believe it! Also, I can't believe your bluntness of asking me something so special and holy! As to my pain, _Malfoy_ I'm afraid you have to figure it out for yourself!" she huffed and made her way to the door. Canceling the spells he had put in place with her wand already at hand and taking herself back to the common room and immediately up to her room after that, Draco followed her until she disappeared to the girls' side of dorms. He let himself on one of the couches, loudly, allowing himself think for a while. Then sleepiness overtook his curiosity, and he went up to his dorm, not letting himself asleep on a couch it was not something a Malfoy would let happen.

* * *

The next day, he waited for Hermione as he did every day, to walk her to the breakfast but she wouldn't come down. So he asked Daphne Greengrass, one of their classmates he didn't hate looking at if she had seen Hermione.

"She asked me to give you this," she said, handing him a sealed envelope sealed with a regular sealing stamp. He thanked her and let her on her way.

 _I will not get out of my dorm until you figure it out. Good luck, Draco, my success in this semester lies in your hands, now… By the way, I called Dobby, so that you know. He will be bringing me food. So I won't be leaving for food either._

 _Be quick!_

 _Hermione_

He sighed so loud that everyone around looked at him, though none dared to comment anything stupid. He was irritated. Why did it have to be this complicated? Why wouldn't she just tell him? She loved to give explanations! Why now she rejected to provide him with one? What was going on?

He stormed out of the common room, running his way up to the owlery. He needed help! He needed it quick!

* * *

He was writing to his father when he heard the rustling sound from behind him. He turned around and realized it was just...

"Uncle Severus!" he sang in a happy voice. Too delightful for Snape's tastes. He wrinkled his nose to this.

"Why are you chirping like a girl, Draco?" he asked with distaste, his thin lips pushed into a line.

"Uncle Severus, thank Merlin! I need your help! Please?" he said in a rushing tone, closing in towards him.

"What is it, Draco? Be quick; I am a busy person!" he said unrested.

"I need answers!" he simply put it. His uncle nodded, and they walked to his chambers back down in the dungeons.

"Explain!" Severus Snape demanded. So explain he did!

"This girl, had her pupils dilated, her cheeks flushing and a small smile creeping up her mouth when she was looking at-" he paused "someone… And I need to figure out what she was thinking, and it's not a childish thing… this is important!"

He heard his Uncle Severus sigh genuinely. "And the age falls and falls!" he commented in an exasperated manner. "That is what grown-ups call a crush, Draco! It's too early for you to be bothered by such things…" Draco was turned to stone. He was aware of the voice of his Godfather; he was able to hear the rambling, he, in fact, did see him waving his hands around while talking and explaining still. He was just not processing the sensory information. His one word was echoing on and on in his head… CRUSH!

 _Crush? As in love? As in intimacy?! Crush! That meant CRUSH!?_ He felt his stomach become stiff and hard. His mouth was dry, and he couldn't even swallow a gulp. His head started spinning; it became difficult to breathe. _CRUSH! FOR SALAZAR'S SAKE! SHE HAD A CRUSH! A BLOODY CRUSH!_ He was screaming in his head. It was stupid. _Hermione_ he thought _would never have a crush on me! Why would she?_ He tried to reason in his brain. _She was supposed to be my best friend!_ Then he heard his heart starting to beat fast. _Crush and love, brought jealousy and weakness with them, insanity… WAIT!_ He shook his head. _JEALOUSY? BUTTERFLIES, CALMNESS, JEALOUSY? He has never been once jealous! - Wait for a second! He did, of course, this summer! It caused his death almost… He was jealous of Hermione, TALKING to an unknown bloke! Just thinking about him after all this time was enough to send goosebumps through his spine! He was interested in Hermione, a CRUSH? He had a Crush for HERMIONE? WHAT KIND OF A TWISTED MIND DO I HAVE! DAMN IT!_ He cursed himself. _And he was about to ask about this to his FATHER! HIS FATHER!_ He tried to pull himself up from the chair he was sitting on. His godfather was still telling him things; he wasn't even capable of hearing. He derangedly got out of his chamber and towards the common room. He could hear nothing. He could see nothing. He was walking unconsciously, without his brain was shut down. When he came back to his senses, he was sitting on his bum, on the ground of their common room, which was now empty, since everyone was out attending their first classes. He didn't feel the hurt of his impact on the stone floor. He was shocked to see the blurry head of curls closing upon him. He shook his head. _What happened?_

"What happened?" he asked, his voice was a little louder than a whisper.

"Are you asking me? Our dorms are warded against males, Draco! What have you been thinking, trying to walk into the girls' dorms?!" she said frantically searching him for broken arms.

"I have not been thinking." He pointed out. "I don't even remember coming here." he looked at her, properly now. She was worried, apparently! Her breaths were short and uneven. Her lips were curled downwards. Her hair was crazier than it had been in a while and she was in her sleeping clothes. He sighed heavily. "More importantly, why will you not tell me?" he asked. He was genuinely curious. _Why, in fact? Why would she not tell? Did she have no faith in him?_ He watched as she stopped in her tracks, her expression becoming stony, her eyes growing glassy… He watched as all colour was drained from her face as if she had just seen a ghost. He watched! Watched as she gulped.

"I didn't want to lose your friendship! I was scared!" she said with a calmer voice than he expected, and then went on examining his health. He was surprised by his own moves after that. He took both of her arms from above her elbows, making her stop. Then he took his right hand to her chin, lifting it gently up to make her meet his eyes.

"How long?" he asked. Feeling left out, feeling broken, feeling lost…

* * *

"I don't know that. Before I knew, I had butterflies in my stomach every time I'd look at you!" she confessed. How on earth did he expect her to know that she thought! Stupid boys! It is not an equation! It just happens. She rolled her eyes.

"Was it there during our fight in summer?" he asked calmly, his face lacked any emotion.

"Yes…" she hesitated "and no." he wasn't even showing the signs of confusion. He was starting to scare her.

"What does that even mean?" he asked with the same indifference in his voice. Emotionless. Stoney.

"Yes, I had felt the sensation when you came and told the boy off, I sickly liked it! And no, because I didn't realise that it was attraction what I was feeling. I confused it with anger. And yes, because when Narcissa said what you did was out of jealousy, I started analysing. And when you crashed onto the soil, I was about to lose my mind! Are you happy now?" she explained, starting to get irritated. _He supposed to be a tailored gentleman! What in Merlin's name is happening? He wouldn't even look into my eyes._ She sighed heavily. Pushing herself up from the floor.

"It's okay, Draco. I know I have messed up our friendship. Although I'm pretty certain that it's just a childish adoration." she turned her back to the boy, to hide the tears welling up in her eyes now. "I will get over it," she said. Then she ran back up to her dorm room, which she very inconveniently shared with four other girls. So she cast a silencing spell around her bed to mask her sobbing.

* * *

He sat there, like a statue for hours. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. He had no idea how to proceed. All he did was sit there. Look at the spot she had disappeared. He was lost. He was done for! People started coming in, going out… People… People whom he didn't care for. It was like, the time had stopped for him, and anything else was a blur.

* * *

He pushed himself up after Merlin knows how many hours. His head was spinning. He heard a squeaking voice right next to his ear.

"Draco!" he turned his head slowly to the annoying girl.

"Go away, Parkinson! I'm really not in the mood right now." He was surprised that his voice was able to come out, let alone so forcefully.

"Oh, so you haven't heard? The Chamber of Secrets is open!" he snapped his head towards the girl, with his usual deathly glare. He took both of the girl's arms, forcefully.

"Bring Hermione to me! She's in her dorm. There might be a silencing charm around her. Get her to me! Say it's a matter of life and death!" he spat into her face. This was ridiculous.

"Why do I have to even look at that mudblood!" he slapped her on her face. With a shocked expression, she looked at him.

"Don't you _DARE Pansy Parkinson_!" he was now spitting his words through his clenched teeth. "Do you want to have your father unemployed?" it was the first time in his life he used his inheritance for personal matters. "Go do what I say!" his head was still spinning, his brain was cloudy… He saw the girl disappear through the stairs and turned to his back. Saw that all common room was watching him now. "Speak!" he commanded. It was Daphne Greengrass who had enough courage to speak up.

"It was Mrs Norris, Draco… it was stoned. And there was a message on the wall " _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware_ "" her voice trailed off. He was now pacing up and down in the common room.

"What else? What else?" he asked madly. A boy, whose name he couldn't remember, spoke next.

"Well, we also know that Potter is Parseltongue…" Draco turned his way now.

"He's what? And... How do you know that exactly?" he heard a laugh from behind the room.

"Malfoy, the magnificent! Our prince! Doesn't know what is going on in his kingdom!" Theodore Nott said with a mocking face. "In the duelling club, which you have skipped, saying that Lockhart was not capable of teaching anything, let alone, duelling, I duelled with Potter. He was though, so I sent him Sempersortia… He started talking to the damned snake!" he finished.

Draco was now shaking. Surprise utterly took him. What was Potter thinking! Even if he was a parseltongue, why the hell would he show that in front of the entire castle? Draco shook his head. That boy was an idiot, apparently!

"What is happening?" came the heavenly voice from behind him. He felt all of his muscles relaxing at once. He turned slowly around. Saw her face washed with uncertainty. He closed the few steps between them and took her hand.

"Come," he said with a demanding voice. He dragged her out of the common room and entered the closest classroom. He never even realized that it was past curfew. He closed the door, not minding with silencing spells. He turned around to look at her.

"Your favorite book… What did it say about the Chamber of Secrets?" he asked directly. She frowned.

"Is this what you've brought me here for, Draco? Seriously? You cannot ask this in the common room?" she was pouting. Again. He sighed.

"It's open, Hermione!" he was shouting now. "It's open! Do you realize what this means?" he shook his head "It means that you are in grave danger! DAMN IT!" he punched the stone wall of the room, causing a cracking sound. "I need to write to Father! It's too dangerous to let you stay!"

"No!" Hermione said with a weak voice. Draco looked incredulously at her.

"What do you mean NO!" he was searching her eyes though she refused to look at him.

"Why do you even care, Draco? Who am I to you?"

"You are my precious friend! I won't let anyone harm you! Never!" he sighed "Look at me, Hermione, please?" she did look, and it hurt his heart to see tears in her eyes. "I am also lost in this morning… I don't know what it is that I'm feeling, but, I know one thing. I want to protect you. You are precious… Too precious to be lost for a cause as stupid as blood purity!" he sighed. "Don't let this- thing, end our friendship, please." He begged, for the first time in his life. Then hugged the girl. She was crying now. She was crying heavily. He held her, listening to her sobs. He held her until she calmed.

She wiped her face with her handkerchief. Then she smiled a weird one "I owe you a new shirt, now don't I…" She looked down. "Thank you, Draco, for caring… and I'm sorry." she sighed.

"We should figure out what to do next. I say, we write to father and send you back home…"

"We need to take care of your hand, before that!" Hermione spotted out. Draco scratched his hair sheepishly.

"I totally forgot about that." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not that I'm going anywhere, though!"

* * *

 **PS:** Guys, I seriously don't know what has gotten into me! I don't know if you believe me when I tell you that these guys are acting on their free will… It's ridiculous! I hope you'll enjoy.


	16. Chapter 16 Bigger Problems

**Previously in Chapter 15 / Lost**

She wiped her face with her handkerchief. Then she smiled a weird one "I owe you a new shirt, now don't I…" She looked down. "Thank you, Draco, for caring… and I'm sorry." she sighed.

"We should figure out what to do next. I say, we write to father and send you back home…"

"We need to take care of your hand, before that!" Hermione spotted out. Draco scratched his hair sheepishly.

"I totally forgot about that." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not that I'm going anywhere, though!"

* * *

 **Chapter 16 / Bigger Problems**

Lucius Malfoy was striking in the corridors of the castle with his long, thin legs. He was aware but not bothered by the boy trying to keep up with his pace. He reached to the gargoyle statue and claimed "Sorbet Lemon" and watched as the gargoyle stepped aside to show a spiral staircase moving upwards. He stepped in and heard the boy did too, right after him. Once they reached a wooden door on the top, he knocked it twice with his knuckles and waited until the soft voice called from inside.

"Come in!"

He pushed the door and let himself in, squaring his shoulders. The Headmaster got up to meet the former Slytherin.

"It's a pleasure to see you in Hogwarts, Lucius. And you've brought young Draco as well… Why don't you have a seat while I finish signing these-" he shoved the pile of parchment on his desk. "It won't take long." Then the Headmaster served them tea with a flick of his wand. While sitting there, Lucius took in the boy sitting after him. _He had grown up. His face has more of masculinity to it now and his eyes, they know worry and sorrow… His eyes are the eyes of a young boy who has people to care for and protect. My little Dragon_ … He had feared, at one point. When Draco was about six years old… He had this… expression! This attitude, which showed no caring, no mercy. Lucius then thought maybe he didn't do well when raising up his son. But then again, he didn't have much of a saying in the upbringing of his son, back when Draco was a kid. It had always been his father, strangling the boy, trying to raise him up to _his_ standards. But it was okay now after he was dead, Lucius had done utterly anything to give his son _proper_ manners and _proper_ personality. It had been difficult at times but, he did okay, it seemed.

He recognized the rustling sound of quill on paper was now gone. He directed his gaze from his son to the Headmaster.

"Albus, thank you for having me today. I wouldn't bother you if it were not important." He started. "As you might know, as you always do, that Draco here, has a friend, one very intelligent and capable, Hermione Granger, she is called." he paused for his words to sink in. "We have been in close interactions and companionship with her since last year. As you may know, her parents are muggles, and they have no clue about what is going on in this castle. They were thinking about taking her out of the school, last year. So I promised them that I would be looking after the girl. I have done so since. We have been training the girl of self-defense and manners of the society for about two years now, as you may know, she is quite a handful to teach, strikes you with the most difficult questions all of a sudden." Dumbledore was nodding patiently to his explanation.

"And then, one day, my son writes me, informing that _The Chamber_ is open!" he took a deep breath before going on "Do you have any countermeasures about this, Albus? Have you found the culprit yet?"

"I am afraid that we have yet not been able to find any countermeasures, nor have we been able to find who has opened the chamber yet, Lucius. These things can't be decided nor can they be resolved overnight." the headmaster sighed a heavy one. "You should know better than me how much sorrow losing Elizabeth caused me. I would never want to let anything of such nature to happen again."

"But what do you think will happen, Albus? The attacks will continue, and we don't even know what the beast hidden in the Chamber is… A kid may be in danger right now as we speak! Do you think it's him?" Dumbledore shook his head to both sides.

"It is not. He would never hurt the kids, intentionally. You know him as well as I do!"

"And what about the beast? Have you at least shortened the list?"

"No, Lucius, but of course… The beast is turning them to stone, and you know that it's capable of killing. With no traces. No nothing!" Both men sighed.

"Should we close the school?" Lucius asked.

"I don't think that is the best idea, Lucius. You know that we will not be able to find the culprit if we do that."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in!" the door cracked open. As his best mate walked in, he gave out a breath he didn't even realize he held.

"Professor Dumbledore, I apologize for my uncalled visit, but this girl would not stop talking." a bush of curly hair came into view as he stepped aside to reveal the girl who was hiding behind him. "She had been going on for the last half hour, telling she wanted to see our friend, Lucius, here..." he seemed utterly exasperated. Hermione's face was, in contrary, enlightened with joy. She courted to the headmaster.

"I am sorry for interrupting, professor. But I wanted to be here while my life was in line… If you could forgive my rudeness for showing up." Lucius had seen the headmaster smile warmly to the girl.

"Why, of course, my dear. Come in…" he turned to Severus " you can leave Severus, thank you for bringing her." with a nod of his head and a swing of his robes, the potions master took his leave. "Sit down, Hermione." the headmaster commanded. She did as she was told.

"So, you were saying, Albus…" Lucius reminded the Headmaster to continue with his argument.

"If we close the school, it will only postpone the problem. We have to capture the culprit. The issue will only be solved if we do that." Lucius sighed. "Don't get me wrong, Lucius, it hurts me even more than it does you, to leave my students in danger, but, I'm afraid, this is the only way… You know that." The Headmaster seemed too sad. The already visible lines on his face became even deeper within the few months Lucius didn't see him.

"Look, Albus. I understand your ultimate motive in doing what you are doing. Although, I have to care for my family. It is my responsibility. I have to keep my family from danger. And one very precious individual of my family is in grave danger. You cannot expect me to go home and sleep soundly while there is a possibility that she is being targeted by a lunatic! What do you advise me to do then?" This time it was the Headmaster's turn to give out a heavy sigh.

"I'm afraid, I should let you get Hermione back home, under these circumstan-" he wasn't able to finish his thought, though. His words were cut by Hermione's low voice.

"No!" was all she had said, her voice was weak, although was heard out by all three of the men in the room and their heads turned to her immediately, with the same shocked expression pasted on their faces. "I shall not leave." she said with the same calm and weak voice.

"What is your motive in rejecting this, Hermione?" the Headmaster asked softly.

"I cannot leave, when all my friends are here and in danger. Besides, I do care about my education. I cannot afford to skip a half year." she paused a second, as if she was hesitating over if she should continue. "Also, there is that… I know Potter and I know Draco! Those two will not stay here, doing anything. They will try to find the culprit. And they will not be as good, if I'm not there to do all the research. They are boys. They act on their hunch. I, on the other hand, do my research on their behalf as well." the air was heavy in the room now. All three men had completely different expressions on their faces. Draco was kind of disappointed and worried and hurt kind of, Lucius was simply shocked and Dumbledore… well, he was smiling sweetly but worriedly.

"Dear," Dumbledore said "I cannot make you leave against your will." with his sweet smile still on place.

"But I can, explaining the situation to her parents… Look, Albus, I can't let any harm come to Hermione. You have to understand."

"You can't let any harm come to me, Lucius, yet you have not yet mentioned any worries about Draco's well-being for some reason?" Hermione interrupted yet again.

"That is because I am not in danger thanks to my blood" Draco looked disgusted. "Yet, this person - _thing_ , will come after you in its first chance!"

"How do we know, Draco? How do we know that this beast is capable of such comparison? What if it comes after you as well? What if it starts to randomly attack everyone? What are you going to do then?" she shook her head. "We need to collect information, instead. We need to solve this for good and then have a deep breath. Running is nothing but a temporary solution. Besides, I'm not the only person in danger here. Potter is in danger as well... Are you going to get him away as well, Lucius? Are we going to send every person in the castle whom has a connection with muggles, away? This is just"

"Not a real solution?" Dumbledore smiled to the young witch.

"Yes, sir." she nodded.

"I can't believe you, Hermione… How have you been sorted into Slytherin, again?" Lucius shook his head. "Because you sound like a Gryffindor, right now…"

"Well, I remember that was thanks to your son, Lucius." she said with a lonely smile "the sorting hat had a serious conversation with me…" her voice trailed off.

"Lucius, you know that I have been investing the case the last time the Chamber was opened. You were in the castle too…" Dumbledore sighed. "We haven't been able to capture the _real_ culprit. Although, I think that, with the fresh brain of these kids, they might see what I have not back then. I want to get their help. I understand that, Draco and Hermione have strong motives to give their all to this. Also, there is Potter… whom already started his own little research on the issue.."

"He did?" Draco was surprised. "That boy is unbelievable. Does he actually think that he'll be able to do this all alone?" he shook his head.

"What do you say, Lucius? They will have my protection and you will receive daily reports from me both about the well being of the kids, and the progression of the case." Lucius felt the pressure on him. This was becoming a project, which put _his_ family in danger, though he was feeling Hermione's eyes burning holes through him, same with Dumbledore's… the blue-eyed evil was searching through him without the help of magic, he could feel. He sighed.

"Can you promise me they will not get harmed, Albus?" Lucius said with voice of a man who has long given up.

"I can't assure you they will not get harmed at all, Lucius. This is Salazar Slytherin we are trying to outsmart. But I can assure you this, I will do everything in my power to prevent them from any harm."

"Narcissa is not going to like this…" Lucius said.

"I don't like this either, father." Draco added in. "I prefer Hermione in complete safety. Although, I respect her decision. We cannot force her out of this." he said in contrast with the deeply painful expression on his face.

"It is set then… Now I will give the kids access to all documentation I have on the matter. I will also share one copy of each with you as well, Lucius, so that you can have your own research.

* * *

After that night of Lucius's visit to Hogwarts, the two of them buried their noses into the notes of previous events and the books from library. Hermione went ahead and summoned some books from the library in the manor as well. Every now and then, she would find some blank spots in the information and note it down in her notebook.

Next few months went by as such. In the meantime Justin Finch Fletchley and Sir Nicholas had been attacked and petrified up, together with the creep Colin Creevey whom was running around with his camera in hand. Harry Potter the magnificent, was of course the first one in the scenes, as always… The boy was pulling the trouble towards himself like a magnet! Now, everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin, although it made no sense at all, since he was sorted in Gryffindor. How could all those people be so blind!

They wanted to talk to Harry about how he managed to appear wherever and whenever there was an attack, although to their pain, Weasel never left him alone. So they made a plan. Hermione will enter the Gryffindor locker room after the Hufflepuff-Slytherin match. And will catch Harry in there, since Draco would make sure he is the last one to get in there, he will be last to get out. Although it was a shaky plan, it did work thanks to Draco's wonderful acting skills.

He bumped into Potter, while the Gryffindor team was walking back, celebrating their victory. All he did was to start a verbal fight, which didn't catch much attention from the rest of the team. They all entered the locker room. Although the pain called Ronald was stuck to Harry. Draco, at some point, felt the need to draw his wand and aimlessly send jets of harmless lights to Harry. He did answer his "attacks" though, he was so slow, it was a piece of cake for Draco to avoid his spells. Though he needed to put an end to this- stupidity, somehow. So he started insulting Weasel, which was more fun than he had expected. He had gotten angry and tried to throw him a stupid spell with his wand, which seemed to be broken and pasted back together with scotch tape. So it hit Weasel, instead of Draco. The boy was throwing up… slugs! It was disgusting! Draco had looked up at Potter… This was no good! Now he will go to the infirmary with this idiot! Great!

Although thanks to Salazar, his Godfather was passing by right at that moment.

"What is going on in here, Mr Malfoy?" he had asked with his indifferent face.

"Professor Snape! The kid was hit by his own curse. Although I was the one who provoked him, stupidly." he watched in joy as the awe in Potter's face grew. "Also, I think Potter has to get changed or he'll kill us with this stink! May I help Mr Weasley to the infirmary as a way to show my sincere apologies, sir!" he had plotted so swiftly. He was trying to tell his Godfather, to let him! Let him take care of this! Say yes! SAY YES! He screamed inside his head.

"Well, I see your reasoning, Mr Malfoy. Please proceed. Or he'll choke on… slugs!" he said and turned his back to them, when leaving. He quickly took an arm of the Weasel.

"I know you hate me but you have to endure it for a while, Weasel, please." he said to the boy and hurried him to the infirmary.

"What the hell has just happened!" he heard Potter shout from behind him. Though he paid no attention. He just hurried the boy to Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

Hermione had been sitting hidden there in one of the empty lockers for a long time, now. Almost all match, which lasted more than an hour and now another half an hour after she heard that it was over. The Gryffindor team had already left the room. She considered maybe Draco had failed. She was about to leave when she heard the door opening one more time. Since all other members of the team had already left, Hermione felt no need to wait until the boy had showered so she showed herself.

"Harry?" she asked with a soft voice to not to startle the boy.

"Wha- What are you doing here?" he asked, his wand was in his hand so fast.

"Calm down, Harry. Whatever happened outside, Draco had done so that we could have a discussion with you without Weasley being present… Please?" Hermione raised her both hands and advanced to the boy who survived.

"What is it, Granger?" he asked with an exasperated voice.

"It's about the attacks-"

"I'm not the heir of Slytherin, okay! Are you happy, now? Now go away!" he said. Hermione sighed.

"I know you are not! How could you be? You're not even Slytherin!" she was angry now. How dare he'd think that she was stupid to assume that! "All I want to know is, why you are there each time. There should be a reason, or anything odd. You are the first one to arrive the crime scene, Harry, have you not noticed anything at all?" She asked.

"I don't know, Hermione! I always hear this voice. Saying stuff about blood and killing and stuff.. So, I follow it by instinct and each time there is the victims that I find! It's disturbing to know that Ron can't hear them! Apparently, Lockhart wasn't hearing it either, when he kept me to answer his" he made quotation marks with his hands raised…"fan mail!" he said, showing his exasperation. "The man is a walking nightmare! I tell you!" he said and practically fell on one of the benches like an empty bag. Hermione sighed and sat next to him.

"Well, I understand that, you have something different than others, so that only you are able to hear the voice. I suspect it has something to do with the unfortunate mark you have. And, you also can speak parseltongue, which was known for Salazar Slytherin to have. It may have a connection… Although, I don't think his spirit is walking in the halls just randomly attacking students. There has to be a pattern, Harry… Can you really not remember anything out of ordinary? You have been there…" she pushed some more.

"I guess, there is the spiders. There are always many of them. I mean… MANY! Ron was being a weeping kid about them all this time."

"Do they stay there, Harry?"

"No, they are always on the move… Like they are headed away from the scenes, usually around the windows and stuff." The engines in her head were too loud. Too loud! She jumped from where she had been sitting. And headed for the door.

"Don't worry about Ronald. Draco will take care of that. I have to go to the Library! Be safe, Harry!" she said without looking back. And then hurried out of the locker room and ran to the library, not minding to get Draco. She went to the back to the forbidden section, showing Madam Pince the special permit she received from the Headmaster. She started collecting every book regarding magical demons and beasts. She took every book she could find and piled them up on one of the tables, starting her research.

* * *

It was taking Hermione too long to come back to their Common Room. He was once again pacing up and down and sending death glares to anyone who dared to look his way. What was she doing all this time. It had been over three hour now, since Potter came to the infirmary, looking for his scumbag of a friend. So what had she been doing? Draco was about to go crazy.

"If you are that concerned, why don't you go look for her, Malfoy?" a female voice came from behind him, causing him to turn on his balls in one successful half circle.

"What do you mean, Greengrass?"

"This is Hermione Granger we are talking about… She is just in the library, burying her nose in some stupid book to forget about the time! What are you so stressed about?!" she shrugged her shoulders. Draco shoved her aside to make is way to the entrance of the Common Room, quickly making his exit. He was practically running to the library, when he had seen Potter standing at the end of the corridor. He was looking down to somewhere he couldn't see. So he ran while shouting

"Potter!" causing him to jump.

"Malfoy, be calm! I'll swear on anything, I didn't do it!" he said, his face was lime white.

"What the hell are you ta-" Draco was shocked down to his core when he'd seen Hermione laying down on the stone floor, her face had a shocked expression on it on one hand, she held a mirror. The other was in a fist. Her hair was scattered all around and she was lying. Just like that… Even her clothes were rock-hard. He heard the scream of Vermilio as she rushed in from the open window behind. The cry was sad. The beautiful phoenix rested on Hermione's chest.

"A- I-" Draco shook his head. "Vermilio, go to Dumbledore, bring him here!" he said to the bird. It shook its head, then did as he was told.

Harry had prepared his wand to levitate the girl to get her to the infirmary, Draco assumed, but he wouldn't let that happen.

"Stop!" he shouted.

"What? Are we going to let her lie here like this? It's insane." Harry said.

"No, we will investigate this further, since this is what she'd want us to do… I won't let her sacrifice to be in vain, Potter!" he said with a sigh "so what is significant?" he asked.

"The spiders? But Hermione already knew that, I told her earlier today."

"Oh, yes, Potter LET ME ASK HERMIONE, SO THAT SHE CAN TELL ME ALL ABOUT YOUR LITTLE CHAT!" Draco spat on Harry's face. Right then, Draco heard Vermilio's cry. She was flying to them and right behind her was Professor Dumbledore, with Professor McGonagall right behind him.

"What is going on here, children?" asked Professor McGonagall, she was a little out of breath.

"Professor, She was petrified. And then Draco came here, then he called the bird to get you! I swear I didn't do it!" Harry explained in a hurry. "And Draco insisted that we shouldn't take her to the hospital wing, because we need to observe the crime scene…" Draco squared his shoulders.

"Sir, I think maybe, Hermione had something in mind. She was in the library, I suspect. After she had a private talk with Potter, after the match, she didn't return to the Common Room. I was just asking Potter about what he had told her… He was just about to tell me about some spiders."

"What about the spiders, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, softly.

"They always move away from the place. Like they're migrating somewhere else. I have seen many spiders, sir. Believe me when I say I never saw them move like this!" Harry said.

"Do you really think she isn't the reason, Professor Dumbledore? Are we sure?" Draco asked, in deep thought.

"No, Draco, I don't think she is… She has no such power to petrify people."

There was silence, growing in on the stone walls of the corridor, and it depressed Draco into his core. Why did it have to be Hermione? Why did he not wait for her instead of babysitting a slug-throwing idiot of a Weasel?

"Hermione… She was in the library after parting with Potter. I have to go and find the books she had been researching." Draco said, with a stern expression on his face.

"I doubt you'll be able to find which ones she had been reading tonight, Draco. Madam Pince doesn't take records for the restricted section." Professor Dumbledore said. "Although, I cannot restrain you from doing your own research." the headmaster was looking knowingly into his eyes. "Remember to be safe." he said.

This was enough permission for Draco. He will find what the creature was, even if he had to sleep in the library for the rest of his life. So he ran. He ran the corridors. He ran his lungs out, until he reached the library and the restricted section.

He took out every book which looked less dusty then the rest. Then he took every book which was about magical beasts and such creatures. Although, he started his research with the first lot.

The first book was talking about fairies, elves, werewolves, dwarves, genomes and such. It was not useful. So he put that aside.

The next was a bit more into the dark knowledge. He was able to read about giants, dragons, magical birds, even animagus was explained in it but for its darker usage areas, nonetheless. Draco was reading about different clans of giants and their magical abilities when he fell asleep on the book.

* * *

He woke up with a shudder. His back hurt and he was cold. He put a warming charm over himself and shook his head. Realized his drol over the book he slept on. Dried that, then continued reading. Though, there was not much to find.

He continued his research all night and the day after that. He was determined to not to stop until he figured out what the beast of Slytherin was. But, he became tired. He hadn't eaten anything since the morning Hermione was attacked. He also failed to report to his father. He was barely awake and he was on edge of breaking down in terms of psychology. The only thing let him go on was this urge to find the culprit. That was all he was focused on.

Days went by. Sometimes, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini will come and drag him to the dungeons and force him to sleep. Sometimes the same two will force meals down his throat. He didn't put up much of a fight, realizing he would be of no help if he starved himself to death. For about two weeks! Two weeks he search, unable to find any clue at all! One night, after about two weeks, Hermione was petrified, he was again reading books, searching for one clue. One little clue, yet being unable to find any, he heard the rushing footsteps. Potter was running to him and he had a very agitated face.

"Malfoy, a student has been taken down in the chamber!" he said, not bothering to hush himself, since there was practically no one else in the library.

"WHAT? Who?" asked Draco, immediately rising from his seat.

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley!"

* * *

 **PS:** Guys, I know I took my time before posting this episode. My life has been a mess for the last two weeks. My sister decided to get married and we had to throw an engagement party for her. Though, I loved it, it was really tiring and time consuming (which I have nearly none to be consumed- time.. I have none of that)...

So, I'm sorry. Thank you all for all your support! I hope you won't hate me for how I ended the chapter and btw, I have to say, there may be mistakes in it, I have yet to review it, but I thought I made you guys wait long enough. So I'm posting the chapter now. Please don't curse me!

Loves,

B.T.A.


	17. Chapter 17 Riddle

**Previously in Chapter 16 / Bigger Problems**

One night, he was again reading books, searching for one clue, one little clue, yet being unable to find any, he heard the rushing footsteps. Potter was running to him and he had a very agitated face.

"Malfoy, a student has been taken down in the chamber!" he said, not bothering to hush himself, since there was practically no one else in the library.

"WHAT? Who?" asked Draco, immediately rising from his seat.

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley!"

* * *

 **Chapter 17 / Riddle**

"What are you talking about, Potter? You're insane! Weasley, you say?" he was having difficulties coping with the news. How stupid it was… "Where is Ronald? Does he know?"

"Yes, he was with me as usual, when we overheard the Professors' talking about it. We were hidden, though… He is with his brothers, but I don't think they will be able to hold him much longer." he trailed off.

"Harry," even Draco was surprised to hear his name escape from his own lips "I need to think. I will meet you in the entrance hall in twenty minutes." The two boys nodded to each other.

Draco fled to the hospital wing. Finding Hermione's bed with ease and sitting next to her. It was the first time Draco had ever visited her. He had been in the library all this time. Searching, yet he was unable to find anything. He was of no use…

"I'm sorry, Hermione!" his voice drifted off. He took her hand in his. One lonely tear fell down his eye. "I have no clue what to do Hermione! I need you! I need you now, more than I ever did!" he sighed and squeezed her hand, feeling something odd, not stony there. It felt like-

A piece of parchment?

Indeed it was a piece of crumpled up parchment. Draco opened it immediately. It was a page ripped off of a book about Basilisks. There were notes taken all over the page. One said "spiders run from it" and some text were underlined like "it will live for hundreds of thousands of years" or "people who directly look into their eyes will instantly die" the engines in Draco's eyes started to work immediately. A snake made sense. A deathly snake made more sense as the serpent of Slytherin. But if it could kill only by looking, why did noone died? No… What did it say again? "People who look directly into their eyes"... So no one directly looked? That would explain the mirror in Hermione's hand. Colin Creevey should have seen it over his camera and the other guy should have seen it through Sir Nicholas. That left the cat. What had happened to the cat, then? He didn't know.

The next piece of information was about the enormous sizes of the creature. Though, she had the answer written right next to it. "Pipes" so the creature is getting around the castle via pipes. That left only one thing. "Where the hell is the entrance is to this damned chamber!"

He checked his clock. He had to run to meet Potter in the entrance hall. He looked at Hermione one last time. "Thank you!" he whispered and then took off towards the entrance hall.

* * *

Potter was leaning against one of the pillars of the hall. His back to Draco.

"Potter! I got it!" he said. "It's a Basilisk." he was panting. Showed the page to Potter, letting him catch up the news. "Vermilio, I need you!" he called. Good thing the Phoenix was responding to him as well. He took the paper from Potter and gave it to the Phoenix. "I need you to take this paper to Professor Dumbledore. If he is too far away, take it to Father." he said. Then turning back to Potter.

"Potter, it makes sense that it's a snake. Salazar Slytherin was a parseltongue and it also explains why you are the only person to hear the voices."

"And what about killing with stares?" he asked.

"Think about it. Hermione had a mirror in her hand. She had been checking the corridors before turning to avoid getting killed." He explained the remaining part of his theory "Although, I can't explain the cat…" he trailed off. Potter thought for a little bit.

"Water! There was water on the floor that night when I walked in the scene. It must have seen only the reflection." oh, this boy was not that stupid after all…

"But there is still one mystery, Potter. The entrance. I have no idea where it could be." two boys were instinctively walking towards the dungeons, for some reason. Potter stopped.

"I have been told, that some muggleborn girl was killed before… Do you know about that?" he asked.

"Yes, I know. Myrtle Warren. Why?" Potter's face broke into a recognition. For half a minute he was thinking. Then he was suddenly running.

"I know a Myrtle! Come with me!"

* * *

Draco ran with him and was shocked when he stopped on the second floor, before a restroom. FOR GIRLS! Potter was proceeding to enter like it was nothing.

"Are you out of your mind, Potter? I'm not entering a girls' restroom!" he said with an unbelieving expression on his face.

"This place is out of order. Noone use it, so we can enter. Come." he said, pulling him by the wrist.

The place was a disaster! Out of order it was for sure! The floor was flooded with water and the cabinets were also falling apart. Some of the mirrors were broken and everything was everywhere. Also, there was a weeping sound.

"Myrtle?" called Harry.

"Oh, hello Harry. What can I do for you?" asked a ghost, coming out from one of the cabinets far behind.

"I don't want to be rude, but, can you tell me how you've died?" he asked with an innocent voice. The ghost sighed.

"I don't know Harry, I didn't see them. I was here in this cabinet, crying, because the kids made fun of me, again. Then I wiped my tears and opened the door and… I died."

"You didn't see anything? Are you sure, Myrtle?" oh, Potter was good!

"Only a pair of bright-yellow eyes, right there by the sink…" she shoved them one of the sinks.

"Thank you Myrtle. I- I'm sorry that you've had to die." he said. "Would you mind giving me and my friend some time here alone?"

"Of course, Harry. Anything for you…" The ghost left the restroom. Draco went to the sink the ghost had pointed. It was a normal sink, though the only one which had not been damaged over the years, which was quite odd. He looked closely and saw the little snake carved on the faucet.

"Voila!" he said. "We found it!"

* * *

"We still don't know how to open it…" Potter said.

"Just say 'open' in Parseltongue, Potter."

"It doesn't just happen, Draco. I'm never able to manage it. I wasn't even aware that it was another language until earlier this semester."

"You are a chronic loser, did you know that, Potter? Just imagine a there is a snake there… Or should I summon one?" Draco smirked. He loved having fun with this guy, for some reason.

But Potter didn't get irritated. Instead, he closed his eyes, like meditating. For a few moments he stayed like that. Then he called something, heard like "sssysshtshsuths" to Draco. And the entire circle of the sinks started to move. Draco and Harry jumped behind to avoid falling.

"What now, Potter?" Draco asked.

* * *

Potter insisted to get their useless DADA Professor. Though he was not cooperating so they had to drag the man in the corridors and kind of attack him. They heard the voice of a certain ginger-head boy, coming behind them, right when they were about to enter the restroom.

"You two found the Chamber, haven't you? I'm coming too!" Weasley said.

"Ron, you are angry. I don't think this is a good idea." Potter said, trying to reason with the boy.

"Leave the boy alone, Potter. His sister is down there." Draco said, without leaving his eyes off of Lockhart. "You can never win this fight."

Potter looked sternly to Ron for a second. Though giving up after giving it some thought himself. "Fine!" he spat. "Try to stay safe." Draco could understand him. He didn't want to have one more responsibility to add in. They entered the restroom without talking much.

They forced the Professor to go down first. Then the three of them jumped after him.

Draco felt like there was no end to the tunnel they were sliding in. It probably took no longer than two minutes, though it felt like hours for him. When they were finally down, he looked around him. The floors were made out of stone. There were skeletons of dead rats all over the place. The place was dark too. So he lumosed his wand quickly. Only to find out that their professor was sitting right next to Ronald, whom was looking around like a fool person, his wand hanging in his hand loose. He saw the professor making a move to it but he was too late to throw the charm to unarm by then.

"PERFECT! Now our _Professor_ is trying to attack us…" Draco whined. The man was directing his wand to all of them in order.

"Well, Potter. I admire your trust on me, although, I am not such a legendary person who had saved many situations with his wand-work. Although, there is one particular spell that I happen to be an expert at… You first, Mr Weasley!" He said as he directed the wand to Ron. "Obliviate!"

Oh, then it happened. The orange coloured haze left the wand and hit him directly in the middle of his chest. He, being Lockhart himself… He had completely forgotten but, Weasley had been walking around with a broken and scotch taped wand all semester. Just like to slugging curse, it backfired.

Although, his body hitting the stone walls with so much force and the sound cracking through, the old stone walls started to tremble, the very ground they were standing on was shaking like in an earthquake. Draco had seen small pieces start to fall down then he pushed Potter the other way, urging him to move. Although Weasley was not able to move an inch from where he and Lockhart was in the back. The ceiling broke apart as they ran to prevent from it. When it stilled down, he heard Potter calling to Weasel.

"Ron, are you safe?" he asked.

"I'm alive."

"How's Pr- How's Lockhart?" Draco couldn't care less how he was… Although the little silence it took for Weasel to answer them somehow irritated him.

"He lost his memories, I think… He's alive, though." He finally answered.

"Okay Weasley, try to move the stones out of the way so that we can go back into the castle. We are going to save your sister." Draco said. Urging Harry to move on in what looked like an underground pipe system.

After they ran for a short while, they spotted what looked like dead skin of a snake. It's diameter was as high as their weight and it continued to go on all through the corridor. They ran it's length, which lead them to an opening which looked much like a cave it was gorgeous, if Draco dare say. There was a throne in the room, which could fit more than hundreds of people in and there were statues carved into the stone walls. The in the middle of the room, laid a petite little girl. Her hair was scattered all around her face and in her hands, she was holding a notebook. The notebook, his father asked Draco to find out about months ago. Potter directly ran to her and kneeled beside her, calling her name again and again.

"She cannot hear you, Potter!" came a voice from the darks of the room. A boy, a few years older than them walked out from the shadows. It was a face Draco had never seen before. He had Slytherin robes, which made him even more suspicious. If he was in Slytherin, Draco should recognize him somehow…

"Tom!" Potter called with a relaxed voice. "Thank Gods! We should save her Tom, can you help us out before the serpent comes."

"He won't come unless he's summoned, Potter!" spat the Tom guy. As he closed the distance down. "Besides, while she is losing power, I'm gaining it!" he said with no expression showing on his face, at all. By his sentence was over, he was next to the girl. Draco saw her bend down to the floor and then get back up. Now he had a wand in his hands. Potter's wand…

"Give my wand back, Tom!" Potter said.

"No!" he sighed. "Can you tell me, Potter, how come a little baby can survive the killing curse with a tiny little scar only, while Lord Voldemort had to fall?" his voice was venomous now. Potter was getting irritated as well, since the next he spoke, the words gotten spat out between his gritted teeth.

"Why do you even care? Voldemort lived long after your time." this apparently angered Tom.

"Voldemort is my past, today and future!" he wrote "Tom Marvolo Riddle" in the air and shook the wand, so the letters started to move and reform the phrase "I am Lord Voldemort".

"Well, Potter, you have the knowledge now but, my basilisk will come in shortly, so you have not enough time to be the saviour of the day now, do you. The transfer will be over shortly, and the girl will die, and I will be more alive than I have been in a long while, as I should be, the greatest wizard of all times!"

"Albus Dumbledore! He is the greatest wizard of all times!" As Potter had said these words, a cry had been heard from the corridor, followed by a red and yellow coloured phoenix, carrying something with him and it landed right next to Potter.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender? A songbird and an old hat." he turned around and called for the basilisk in parseltongue. Draco had not moved an inch from where he was since they had entered the room.

"Being parseltongue will not help you this time, Potter, he only takes commands from me!" Potter immediately closed his eyes, so did Draco. They didn't know from where the beast will come. Although, they had heard the voice of the bird, again. And a splashy sound.

"No! Your bird took his eyes!" with that, both boys opened their eyes, and indeed they were not dead, neither was the phoenix. "Although, you can still smell them, couldn't you my friend? Go get them for me." So they broke into a run towards the tunnel they came from. Draco was sending some curses to the beast though they were not working at all. Only jumping off of his scales.

"It doesn't work, Potter! The curses don't get through!" Draco shouted behind. The boy was closer to the thing.

"I'm thinking, Draco!" he heard Potter say. Then there was a jangling sound which startled him to turn around and find that there was a sword in Potter's hand it was in the hat he had been holding.

"Where did that come from?" Draco asked though still running.

"I have no idea but I can't tell I care at all. This might actually work through its scales." he shouted.

"Potter, you are no swordsmen! Do you even know how to use one."

"Not really, no!" the boy shouted from behind.

"Let's get back to the opening, Potter. I can show you how it's done." he shouted back and took a right turn.

They went back to the opening where Ginny laid down. Draco took the sword from Harry and started to fight the basilisk, sending Harry to care for the girl, though he didn't know what to do.

All of it went so fast for him to grab any of it. By the time the basilisk laid down dead, he had one of it's tooth through his arm. He walked towards Potter and fell next to him.

"What do we do now, Potter?" he asked.

"What a pity!" spat Tom. "You were a Slytherin too… I'm sad to see that you are going to die together with the girl. They won't even find your skeleton down here after I also kill Potter."

"Is he going to die? No!" Potter cried, hugging the girl.

"The venom of the basilisk is wonderful. It will effect him in nearly minutes.

"Yes, Potter. The process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead, and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return... very... much... alive." Tom said then sighed to the venomous looks the two boys had been giving them. "Funny, the damage a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl." Riddle said.

Potter looked sadly at the girl. Then with a swift move, he took the book from her hands. Opened it between Draco and him. Took the basilisk tooth, ripping it off of Draco's flesh and raising it above his head.

"What are you doing?... Stop! NO!" but it was too late. Before he could move an inch, the fang was ripping through the pages of the book. An almost black-red liquid started to leak through the hole. He stabbed it numerous of times with the tooth. The cries of Tom Riddle were deafening. Though, by they could understand what had just happened, the girl gasped a lungful of air, opening her eyes.

"Harry!" the girl cried and tried to get up. "He's here, Tom Riddle…. I was the one Harry, I opened the Chamber!"

"It's okay, Ginny, Riddle is gone." he sighed. Draco, on the other hand, was about to pass out.

"Malfoy!" she cried this time. "What happened to him?"

"It's okay… You two should leave this place. Go find Ron. Also, tell Madam Pomfrey about the basilisk. It will speed the process to cure the petrified. Take the tooth with you." Draco said, as he was on the edge of passing out. All he could think about was Hermione. How she was going to be mortified when she learns what had happened... How his death would make her miserable… How her tears will fall down. How she will blame herself… He never wanted to see that. Especially after her confession about her feelings. The feelings he had had but rejected to recognize. Their feelings… For eachother… He loved her! He loved her to his very core!

Another cry was heard. This time, it was another voice, and a series of wings flapping through the air. The creature gracefully landed on Draco's shoulder.

"Ver-mili-o!" he smiled a weak crooked one to the bird. "Take ca-care of Her!" he said. Though the bird was concentrated on his scar. "It's okay, I'll be fine." he said to her. Before he knew, the bird was crying to his scar. Her tears dropped on it, and the scar started to mend, though he was still feeling dizzy.

Then the other phoenix came and sat on Potter's shoulder. "Fawkes! You're okay! You've saved us! Thank you!" he said with a happy voice.

His tiredness was wearing on him, he could feel. His eyes were nearly shut. The two weeks plus all the fighting and getting the venom in and out of his system tired Draco to no extend. He didn't feel well enough to let alone move a finger. He felt as he had passed away on the stone and moist floor.

* * *

"Too bright!" he said trying to adjust his eyes to the bright daylight. The worst part of waking up after an injury was this, perhaps. And not having a clue for how long exactly he has been asleep.

"Good morning sleepy-head." came a familiar voice from the light. "It was about time you woke up." added the owner of the heavenly voice while closing in on him. The first thing he was able to recognize was the curly head of hair she had, then the shining amber eyes… which made Draco to jump front in the bed, meeting the nearing figure for a hug. A tight, heavenly hug!

"You're fine! Thank Merlin, you're fine!" he said with a husky voice, into her hair. His eyes were watering and he didn't like the fact, but still, he was relieved and angry and happy and confused and relieved even more to see her nice and dandy. He pushed her shoulders away from him to take a good look at her, she was no longer gray in colour… he touched her cheek softly with hand, she was warm and soft… She was his Hermione!

"You have been reckless, Hermione. You have been reckless and you hurt me, getting yourself petrified like that. What the hell were you thinking." Draco started to scold. "Do you know…" his voice trailed off looking when he looked in her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. He watched her expression as her tightly pressed-together lips curled painfully upwards from its corners. He watched as her cheeks started to burn with colour. He watched as her eyebrows closed up together with restraint. He watched as she closed her eyes, before nodding her head affirmative. He watched as she gulped, probably unable to speak. His heart sank.

"This, this hurt more than the venom of the basilisk!" he said as he cupped her chin with his three fingers to lift her head up. She snapped her eyes open. There were still unshed tears in her eyes. He took her both shoulders and pulled her to his embrace. "I don't want to see you cry" he inhaled her sweet scent in through her hair as he spoke into it, softly. "I don't want to see you hurt." He felt her shoulders shake and her tears wet his shirt. He didn't care the slightest. He let her sob her pain out on his shoulder. He let her cry like a baby. He let her get it out of her chest. "Cry now, Hermione. Cry as long as you want to, now. But, after we walk out of this room, I don't want you to ever cry again!" he said again, softly.

He felt her nod on his shoulder and it was enough confirmation for him.

* * *

When Hermione calmed down after a long time, she pulled herself out of his embrace, to look at him properly with her swollen and red eyes.

"Thank you, Draco. Thank you for being there. Thank you for caring enough…" Her voice trailed off.

"Are you insane? Of course I care. Of course I'm here… I love you Hermione… I don't know whether it is friendly love or something other. But I know that I love you. You are all I have except for my parents. How can you ever imagine I could let go? We'll figure everything out together. You are my companion and you should have known that." he said.

"I know. I know all of that. I know, in fact, how confusing all this is. But, I can't help it, Draco. It's uncontrollable. I know what it is that I'm feeling and, the fact that you don't know that for yourself, is painful. It hurts… I can cope with it but it hurts, still." she said matter of factly. Not even bothering to wipe her eyes, she sat up. "Did you know? My parents wanted me to attend to a trip with them this summer. They will be going around in Europe for two months. They have been expecting for my answer for a week now." she paused, as if uneasy to tell him her decision "I suppose, I will take on their offer on it. It might do us both good, to have some space, don't you think?" she finished her thoughts. The semester was almost over, their final exams have been canceled and they will be just hanging around for some weeks, which Draco wasn't informed of yet. He just curtly nodded once.

"I'm sure they have missed you a lot, too, Hermione. It might help mending some of the uneasiness you had with your father as well. I have been worried about that for a long while now." he said with a lonely smile.

"I suppose…" Hermione said. Then she sighed and stretched her muscles before getting up off of his bed. "Let me help you get up and out of this place. I kind of hate this wing… It always smells weird and makes me feel sick." she casually said, extending her hand to him. "Come on…" and just like that, they walked out of the wing, like a very important, personal and astonishing and touching conversation had not just happened. They went to the Great Hall to have lunch, sat on their usual seats and ate in peace…

* * *

Time flew too quickly for Draco's likes. Before he knew it, they were in the King's Cross station, meeting with Hermione's parents and parting with her. He felt his chest get heavy and he felt his stomach turn into a stone. This unease he was feeling… it was too foreign and it made him scared, in a funny way. He hugged her, when it was time to part ways.

"You take care, okay?" he said into her hair.

"You too, troublemaker…" she joked casually.

"You send Vermillio, if you need anything… Actually, send her even if you don't need anything…" he paused, his antics paining even himself. "Just, write to me, okay?!" he said. Which earned him a precious genuine chuckle from her.

"Okay, okay… I will!" she smiled, pulling out of his embrace, yet again. She turned to his parents then. "Narcissa, Lucius… I'll miss you a ton! Please take care." she said. Lucius closed the gap and embraced the girl - which was so uncharacteristic for him to give such open display of affection out in public-.

"We will miss you too, dear! Please be well, and, don't hesitate to contact me whenever you need help, promise?"

"I promise, Lucius." she said, then turning to hug his mother.

"I will write to you weekly, sweetheart. Please don't forget us." Narcissa said.

"That is not even a possibility, Narcissa. Thank you for being you!" she said and turned to her parents. Draco watched as they entered into their car and drove away.

* * *

 **PS:** Hello lovelies! Here is the long-awaited episode. Before you guys point it out, I know my writing is not neat. I am not native, so please bear with me… You'll enjoy it more if you focus on the story instead of focusing on the grammar mistakes.

Btw, just so you know, I invested in a new programme which checks your grammar mistakes and offers you options on how to revise. It's fantastic! The point is, I will be reviewing the previous episodes with it. But, the computer on which I am actually writing the stories and the computer on which I can review them are different. And I am not patient with my uploads, meaning, I upload a chapter as soon as I write the last word. So… Bear with me?

Loves,

B.T.A.


	18. Chapter 18 Bitter and Sweet

**Previously in Chapter 17 / Riddle**

Time flew too quickly for Draco's likes. Before he knew it, they were in the King's Cross station, meeting with Hermione's parents and parting with her. He felt his chest get heavy and he felt his stomach turn into a stone. This unease he was feeling… it was too foreign and it made him scared, in a funny way. He hugged her when it was time to part ways.

"You take care, okay?" he said into her hair.

"You too, troublemaker…" she joked casually.

"You send Vermillio, if you need anything… Actually, send her even if you don't need anything…" he paused, his antics paining even himself. "Just, write to me, okay?!" he said. Which earned him a precious genuine chuckle from her.

* * *

 **Chapter 18 / Bitter and Sweet**

Lucius has been quietly worried about his son. Although it was wonderful seeing his son has taken a lot more interest in the business and has been taking on more responsibilities, he has been working himself to death for the last month. He now had black pockets under his eyes and an overall tired figure.

He was determined to talk to him, but Draco had been busying himself for every second of every day. When he wasn't working, he was either sleeping or researching things. He had no idea so to speak how to approach the boy. He wasn't a clueless kid anymore, so Lucius didn't want to call him to his chambers and have a serious "talk." He wanted to have the opportunity to talk with him like two grown-up people sharing their concerns in a friendly atmosphere.

This is why he decided on organizing a trip to their summer cottage, leaving the work for one week and only enjoying each other's' company was his plan. There he will be able to create his opportunity. He broke the news up only to have a very unenthusiastic Draco nod him affirmatively.

First two days, Draco held him and Narcissa out by burying his nose in the books he brought with him. It seemed like he had banned himself from having fun and it pained both him and Narcissa. He had to explain this to the boy but, it was almost impossible to reach through the barriers he had set. The issue was, he was holding too tightly to his responsibilities, they couldn't even whine about it. So one evening Lucius decided to take the boy to a walk on the beach. Draco accepted his offer like the gentleman his mother raised him to be.

"Draco, I will get straight to the point. You are wearing yourself off, son. It pains your mother and me to see you like this. Please share your problem with us. We are here to help if we could, in any way. But if you keep us in the dark, we can't be able to do that." he said straight ahead. Draco was poking some sand with the nose of his shoes, all through. He raised his head to look at the man. There was an odd smirk playing on his lips, first kind of emotion he showed in over a month.

"Since when Lucius Malfoy is making whole-hearted conversations, father?" he asked with a tone, rather empty for emotions.

"Since he had been worried sick for his son's well-being!" Lucius said following with a huge sigh. "I know I am not usually the most honest, even with my own family, Draco. I know I am stiff and a more difficult father than most. But this doesn't change the fact that I care for my son, more than I care for anything in the world! It pains me to great extents to see you wear yourself down. It's dangerous, son! I can feel your magic is tingling even now, and I have no idea what it is that is going on." He watched as Draco's features stiffened with the perfect mask that Lucius and Narcissa trained him to have for many years.

"Father, it is a personal and private matter. It bothers me to have no control over my brain's functioning. It irritates me that I cannot take this -pause- _thing_ off of my head! I think about it when I'm working when I'm reading when I'm eating… And I see it in my dreams when I try to get some sleep like it's not enough. There is no escape from it. I have to keep up for a while until I get my medicine. Which will be available in quite a short time. But, time is relative I understand, now that I have my personal beast to hunt me, what had before passed in a blink of an eye, is draining me like I have lived a thousand years." Now Lucius was worried even more.

"Tell me, son! Tell me if there is anything I can do!" he almost cried. Which resulted with Draco shaking his head from side to side.

"I need my dose of a sleeping draught, which is for me only. Then I will have my peace. Until then, I will have to wait for it to brew. I have been a stupid child, father! And I am regretting it with every pore of my being. Unfortunately, there is nothing you can do about it right now." he dismissed the issue. "This is the punishment I have to endure for my sins. I am sorry to pain mother and you in the process. I promise it will not take long, though." Lucius looked at his son. Indeed he looked like an adult now. He was taller and his voice had _matured_ in the past few weeks, but more than that, the sadness and settlement in his eyes was what surprised Lucius the most. The person stood before him was no longer his little boy. This person was a man who had solemnly taken the punishment for his mistakes, and endured them. This person was the heir of the Malfoy family. Then Lucius, overflowing with emotions, did something extremely uncharacteristic of him.

He hugged his son!

* * *

Draco lay in his bed to only get up again after two hours of trying and failing to sleep. He rushed himself off the bed and to his desk. Taking some parchment and his quill, he started to script down.

 _My dear Hermione,_

 _I wish your trip is going wonderfully. How was France? Have you met anyone interesting yet?_

He punched the table, causing some ink to spell from his inkwell. He crunched the parchment up and started fresh.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _How is your trip going? I hope it has helped even the slightest with your father._

 _Have you seen or experienced anything interesting? I am dying to hear from you. It has been over a month, without sharing a word with you, which is extremely unusual. I hope you are alright._

 _I have been working with father a lot lately. I have been even trusted with my own investment budget to manage. But it is difficult stuff, having to decide for the faith of a company._

 _I hope you will soon find the time to write me._

 _Loves,_

 _Draco_

He folded his letter. Unable to wait any longer, called for Dobby. The creature popped before him in his nightcap.

"Young master calls Dobby. Dobby is at Young Master's service." he said his eyelids still half closed.

"Dobby, I want you to send this letter to Hermione. Use father's owl. He is faster." he directed. "Do it as soon as possible and don't give me time to change my mind." he said. The elf stretched his hand and grabbed the end of the folded parchment though, it wasn't coming loose from his master's grip.

"What are you waiting for, Dobby? I said go!" he said with an irritated tone.

"Dobby will go, master. Dobby has to receive the letter first!" and with that, Draco's gaze fell down to his hand, clutching the half of the letter like his life depended on it. "Master Draco has to let go." he eased his grip on the parchment, which, despite being a simple action, took all his willpower to do so.

He continued to stare blankly at the empty spot where the house elf once occupied, for a long time.

* * *

As for all summer vacation, so far, Draco had yet one more sleepless night. He was bewildered that he was able to raise a finger with the little sleep he got. His head was aching as he slowly opened his eyes and sighed for yet another aimless day. He put both of his hands on his eyes and turned to his back. When was this torture going to end? He wanted it to be quick. He believed, enduring continuous Cruciatus would be equal to the pain and heaviness he was feeling. He sighed yet again. Then took a deep breath, which calmed his nerves instantly. Hurriedly, he jumped off of his bed, searching his room to find, in the corner, his sleeping draught! There she was! Her hair flowing off of the handle of his sofa like a beautiful coral dancing under the ocean! There she was, lying, the sunlight from the window of his room dancing over her closed eyes. Her lips were parted slightly, showing her characteristically larger than average teeth which were beautiful. He took a step towards her, only to have Vermillio cry loudly and fly over to his shoulder to start picking on his hair. He giggled.

"So you came!" he said with a hushed voice, which resonated with pure joy. The magical bird sang to his comment. He heard a shuffling from where she was laying. She was asleep, still.

"Dra- co…" she cried deeply with longing in her sleeping state, which sent shivers down Draco's spine. He hurried to her side, without even thinking about what he was doing.

"Hush now, my dear," he said, stroking her wild curls. "I'm here." she shivered under his slight contact. Her eyes flew open with visible shock in them.

"How? I…" she pushed herself up. "I- where" she took in her surroundings "what?" If Draco has been surprised before, he was now terrified. She didn't come here on her will. Was she brought?

"You didn't come…" he said with an emotionless voice. His heart sinking down.

"What? You didn't get me? What's going on?!" Hermione cried. Then noticing her familiar on Draco's shoulder. "YOU!" she cried, accusing the bird. It chirped happily, as a response. Not feeling bad the slightest.

"I woke up to your scent, Hermione…" Draco's voice trailed off. His voice turning cold ice. He turned on the balls of his feet to hide his face.

"What?"

"Nothing important!" he tried to cover his comment up. Turning to Vermillio. "You shouldn't take people a half continent away in their sleep, Vermillio! Bad bird!" he accused. Causing the -now fully grown- magical creature cry with emotional pain. He faced the door and without looking back said "I will have my team prepare a Portkey to take you back to where you were." then disappeared behind the door.

* * *

How was she doing it? Draco asked himself, using the shared bathroom. One second, he was the happiest person in the world, and the other, he was going through hell. He washed his face for the fifth time and dried up with a towel. Getting out of the door, only to bump in a set of open arms and a bush of crazy hair, which smelled like the heavens. Being strangled to suffocation, Draco gently pushed her away, just enough to see her face, searching for answers to his unvocalized questions.

"I'm sorry, Draco! I don't want to go! It was the sleep and shock speaking! Please don't set a portkey!"

He closed his eyes and took one long and deep breath. His stomach was doing funny things at her closeness.

"If you do not wish to go back, I will not make you." he said, trying to calm his voice, though it came out a little husky.

"Are you okay though, your voice is a little off…" she trailed off. Seeing Draco lift one eyebrow in answer, she just "oh" ed.

"I have missed you!" he whispered in a hushed voice as if he was sharing a deadly secret. He got it out of his chest, though now he was able to sense the blush creeping its way up to his otherwise grey cheeks. He embraced her, his touch on her like a feather, afraid that he will hurt her if he hugged her like how he wanted. He cupped the back of her head and buried his face in her hair, taking in the scent, taking in the tingling feeling that her hair caused on his face. His breath was shaky when he breathed her scent out. He didn't want to let go. This time, it was her turn to push him ever so slightly to allow herself to look in his face. Her pupils were huge with surprise. Her mouth was open slightly, just like when she was sleeping. She was searching for something in his eyes, that was for sure. He sighed.

"Is it _that_ impossible for you to believe I too have feelings and I too can miss you?" he asked with a sarcastic yet amused tone. He watched as a blush crept up to her bronzed face. He realized how much he liked watching her blush for him. She quickly retreated her questioning gaze down to his neck -which was now her eye level-

"No, I mean, yes but no… I" she was making no sense "when you haven't written me a word… I thought…" her voice drifted off. He couldn't believe it! She thought _he_ never wrote?!

"Come!" he took her hand, releasing the rest, and started dragging her up the staircase and into his room. "Sit!" he left her in front of the sofa.

He crumbled on his knees down his bed to pull out a wooden chest. He took it and unlocked it. Dropping it on her lap and sitting across from her. He watched as she slowly opened the lid.

"What are those, Draco?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"The letters that I _haven't_ wrote," he explained in a sarcastic tone. "Read!"

Read she did.

* * *

One, two… three letters. And more… some were written to _Hermione,_ some were written to _his dear_ she was able to find one which was addressed to _his precious_ … All of them had the same undertone. _Loneliness, longing, jealousy…_ In one of them, he even asked so openly if she'd met any interesting boys… she only realized that her eyes were watering up when her vision got blurry. She looked up.

"I haven't met any interesting boys!" she answered. "I wasn't able to work the issue with my father either." she shook her head "I was very focused on pretending to be alright when I actually wasn't Draco, I wasn't even able to take in the scenery of the Eiffel…" her voice drifted off yet again. "I missed you! I missed you a lot!" halfway to her little speech, Draco had closed his eyes. He had this peaceful look on his face. It was magical. She was being drawn into it.

* * *

Draco closed his eyes, wanting this peaceful feeling he longed for too long to last forever. Though when he was unable to hear Hermione's voice anymore for a while, he opened them. To find a set of amber eyes right in front of his. He felt her mint-scented breath brush through his lips.

Draco smiled at her. Raised his arms in a hesitant way, only to rest them on her shoulders.

"I really missed you, you know? Tell me all about your trip, will you?" he said. Hermione sighed and took the seat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Draco's magic had calmed as the scent of her shampoo filled in his lungs, slowly. He tightened his grip on her shoulder to pull her even closer to his side. Then she started to tell him all about her boring trip, which should have been exciting, she had always wanted to travel around Europe, take in all the amazing art and history. He listened, his gaze fixed to one spot on the wall. He listened intently as she explained how she couldn't keep her attention on one thing for long enough to take in its beauty, how she spaced out all the time and how it worried her parents, how she felt like half empty…

"I am sorry." he said. Still his gaze on the wall. His voice cracked in an odd way.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Because I sort of ruined your should-have-been-amazing trip to Europe. I caused your parents to worry about you, while my parents were worried about me as well, and no matter what I had done, to distract my mind from you, it has drifted off like a wild animal, on its own, all the time." he paused to turn his head to look at her, he needed to find his courage in her eyes "do you know how I explained the situation to Father?" she shook her head "I said that I needed my own sleeping draught and I had to endure the pain my sins caused, while it is being brewed…" he inhaled a deep breath in. "You _ARE_ my sleeping draught…" he said.

* * *

"Hermione." he said softly, it pained him to no extent to break the comfortable silence that fell between them, but it was almost 6am and her parents would start worrying about her, very shortly, he suspected. "I think we should inform your parents of your absence or take you back to your trip." he finished, earning himself a quite nostalgic pout from the girl he adored so much, for so long and without realizing at all.

"I don't want to leave you, Draco…" then her face lightened up with the realization "why don't you join us with our trip?" she asked, with little hesitation. Draco's face stiffened up in response.

"As much as I would love to, I have a team and budget to manage, dear. Last week I've missed more than enough on my team, thanks to my father's antics, trying to get me in brighter spirits… I can't afford any more slacking…" he said then paused a few seconds and added "although, I'm sure I can ask my friend Vermillio's help to get me to you every evening, so that we are able to spend some time before bed, every day, for the next month?" he made it into a question by arching an eyebrow in her direction.

"That would be wonderful if Vermillio agrees to…" she said turning to the bird. She chirped happily to them and the two kids laughed together.

"Then, I'd better get going... We will be going to the ruins of old Rome today… I'm so excited!" she started talking about the history of the city, although was cut short by Draco's warm embrace.

"Be safe, and try to make it up with your father for me, please," he whispered to her ear. "I'll see you at 7pm." he pulled back and smiled warmly.

Hermione extended her arm for Vermillio to rest on. "I'll see you shortly." she smiled then with a soft pop, they disappeared.

* * *

Draco was happy with each cell of him. He changed into his daily robes and went downstairs to have some breakfast.

"Draco, good morning!" his father greeted him with a surprised expression on his face.

"Good morning, father! Why do you look so surprised?" he asked.

"Did you sleep well? You look refreshed, son!"

"Oh, not necessarily no! But, I'm sure I will sleep very well tonight!" he said while serving himself some french toast.

"Do I want to hear the specifics?" Lucius asked.

"Let's say that the sleeping draught has been brewed, perfectly!" Draco said, with a charming smile. His father looked pretty satisfied with the answer.

* * *

"(...)Then, there was this wonderful church! Oh, you had to see the art, Draco! It was beautiful!" she sighed. "I wish you were there to see all of them!" Draco took her hand over the table.

"Then let me promise you something," he said with a caring smile on his face. "I will take you to another tour of Europe, as soon as we are of age, and make it up to you for ruining the best part of your trip and for my absence?" he said. Which made Hermione smile from ear to ear.

"That sounds fairly good to me…" she said. She was smiling dearly to him. They cuddled on the couch in comfortable and peaceful silence. Each of them wary to not ruin it, each of them in need of the other's presence. Draco sighed and rested his head comfortably on Hermine's.

"When did I become this addicted to you, I have absolutely no idea but, here I am, unable to sleep when knowing you are not under the same roof…" he whispered tenderly. "the best kind of addiction perhaps." he smiled a genuine smile although Hermione was unable to see it.

"We are stupid teenagers, Draco. We act on impulse… I should have known better, I should have had bigger faith in you. Tags are not important, acts are. You have always treated me precious. I should have given you your time."

"Yes, and no!" Draco said, turning to look into her eyes. "Yes, you are precious to me, have always been and will always be even when I had not realized the nature of my own feelings, but wanting to have clarification is your right. I was a fool, taking this long, Hermione," he said. "I clearly have more than friendly feelings towards you." His expression was very serious, tense. Hermione felt her stomach doing the funny things again. And giggled to the sensation. Draco was confused.

"Does it happen to you too?" she asked all of a sudden.

"What is it though, dear?"

"This stupid sensation in my stomach. It makes funny things when you are being sweet." she smiled, looking into his eyes "I like it so very much." she said.

Draco smiled in relief. "For a second, I thought you were making fun of me there!" he laughed "No, it happens to me too. Albeit, a lot."

They smiled at each other. Draco pulled her back in his embrace, showering in her scent while Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. They both had a stupidly peaceful smile on their faces. They both took in long breaths and sighed saying "I'm so happy.".

* * *

The next month has passed away in sweet heaven for the two of them. Draco received a few letters from Harry, which seemed to naturally become a pattern, every now and then, he would see the white owl knocking on his office's window. The bird had no manners… Although Draco was finding himself quite fond of the fact that he had someone his age to share his worries even if the boy was quite clueless about the Wizarding world, he was nothing like Crabbe or Goyle or Nott… He was capable of real conversation. He had real responsibilities and he was taking them seriously- to some extent at least- and trying to make the most out of his life. Draco respected that about him, regardless of their differences.

And between the days of working, Draco would go to see Hermione. They would exchange the news with each other and drink their evening tea together then Draco would return to the Manor. The pattern was all the same throughout the last month. Their trip was about to end within a few days, so he will be able to see her any time he wants for the last month of their summer break since she will be staying in the Manor for her lessons with Narcissa. During their last night sneaking out, Draco took Hermione's hand in his over the tea-table.

"I think we need to inform our parents of the latest update of our relationship status since it might require new arrangements in our living space?" he asked rather bluntly. "What do you say, my dear?" He watched as Hermione's eyes grow huge.

"Oh, my… Draco! My parents will freak out!" she said, a blush creeping its way up in her cheeks. "I have just recently come to terms with my dad. He might even ban you from one kilometres diameter around me."

Draco chuckled at the expression on her face "I know and I respect that." he said with a warm smile.

"Is it absolutely necessary, though? Can we not even postpone the declaration? I don't want to trouble you with his immature reactions, really… And also, what about Narcissa? What if she rejects me? Oh, Draco… I cannot take it if she rejects me!" She was freaking out! Her arms were all over the place and the worry in her eyes was killing him. He felt his expression becoming stiff.

"Are you unsure?" He asked with a raspy voice.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Are you unsure?" Draco asked, making her look up with shock.

"Huh?"

"I am asking if you are unsure." Draco repeated. He looked impatient, shaking his left leg up and down, like he did whenever a professor explained in too much detail or someone asked him a stupid question.

"Why on earth would you come to that conclusion, though?" was the only answer she was able to give. Though she regretted it the second the words left her lips.

"It seems to me that, you are hesitating to communicate with our families, because you are unsure of what we have together. It feels to me like you are not ready to deal with the consequences our relationship will cause, yet." he paused for a few seconds, trying to calm himself, that was apparent, he closed his eyes and breathed in quite heavily. "I will understand that." he said, eyes still closed.

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione heard herself cry "that is not the case at all…" her voice was shaking now. How could he think so! "It's true that I am afraid. But not because I am unsure." she sighed seeing the look he was giving her. "I am just scared of their reaction, their rejection… We are too young still… They will question us, create rules… I don't know if I will be able to be forced away from you, now that I know how you return my feelings." Her voice was raspy. "I- I… I have never been unsure of you. Not even a second." she tried to catch his eyes. "Look at me, Draco, please…" when he looked up, she took his hand this time, caressing it softly. "I will not have a second of hesitation to declare our relationship to the whole world! I know… because now that we are able to link our hands like this…" she shows him their hands "I know that we will be able to face anything and everything." she pause for a second. "But, please, Draco. Do not doubt my feelings for you. Ever."

* * *

 **PS:** Dear beautifuls!

I want to thank each of you who cared enough to send messages to me and supported me! This story is going on all thanks to you gorgeous people!

I know you will ask me what has happened… A lot of things did, indeed though, I guess the biggest reason for this long, long break was what is supposedly called a writer's block. I was unable to write this chapter.

I am deeply sorry and thank you! I'm grateful for your existence!


	19. Chapter 19 Declaration

**Previously in Chapter 18 / Bitter and Sweet**

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione heard herself cry "that is not the case at all…" her voice was shaking now. How could he think so! "It's true that I am afraid. But not because I am unsure." she sighed seeing the look he was giving her. "I am just scared of their reaction, their rejection… We are too young still… They will question us, create rules… I don't know if I will be able to be forced away from you, now that I know how you return my feelings." Her voice was raspy. "I- I… I have never been unsure of you. Not even a second." she tried to catch his eyes. "Look at me, Draco, please…" when he looked up, she took his hand this time, caressing it softly. "I will not have a second of hesitation to declare our relationship to the whole world! I know… because now that we can link our hands like this…" she shows him their hands "I know that we will be able to face anything and everything." she paused for a second. "But, please, Draco. Do not doubt my feelings for you. Ever."

* * *

 **Chapter 19 / Declaration**

"Good morning father, mother." Draco greeted his parents as he got downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I see you're in a good mood…" says Narcissa with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Grangers are returning from their vacation today," he exclaims matter of factly. "I think it would be nice to have them for dinner, in the manor for this evening." he offers, earning himself surprised looks from both Narcissa and Lucius. Laying his fork down on the table, Lucius entwined his fingers down his chin.

"Oh, and why would that be, exactly?" questioned Lucius, watching his son pour some orange juice to his glass.

"Well, I just thought it would be nice to spend some time together since it has been a relatively long time since we came together as families," he said nonchalantly. "I think you do not have any business for this evening, father. Hermione has missed you too." Lucius' brows shot up at the declaration.

"Oh…" he paused "And you know that how?"

"Father, please! You know that Hermione's familiar can pop up in here holding a letter in 3 seconds after she scribbled it, do you not?" he said exasperatedly. "It was my idea, and I already called them in for the evening. If you have more important matters, I will only be forced to host them myself in your stead," he said, bringing the conversation to an end and stuffing his mouth with some omelette.

Lucius looked at his wife, eyes wide with surprise. Narcissa nodded once, leaving the choice to her husband.

"Very well, we shall have the Grangers for dinner, then," Lucius confirmed the matter. Still having his doubts about what his son was up to.

* * *

It was unbelievable! Narcissa was leaning on the door to the sitting room, arms crossed on her chest, eyes wide, watching the two elves getting ordered around regarding which China was the tea supposed to be served with! Goodness! When did he even learn about all this! And he had a menu in mind also… Starting with spinach soup, which was known to be Mr Granger's favourite. Following by some beef tartar with orange, then as a side dish he was having spiced potatoes with pastrami, as the main dish it was beef with tomato sauce served in baked eggplant and as the desert, he was going to have citrus pudding with fresh mint. And serving along with some red wine which was sure to fit perfectly with his selection of a menu!

Narcissa was bewitched! Watching his son coordinating all preparations like he did this all before… He was just a child still for Salazar's sake! How could he possibly make a right selection of wine!

"Draco, I see you have everything covered up." Narcissa approached him slowly.

"Oh, mother, I didn't realise you were here. Would you care for some tea?" Draco suggested, gesturing the freshly brewed tea on the coffee table. "I wanted to take the responsibility of the preparations since; it was me who invited them without asking you first, in such short notice too. How do you think about the dinner menu?" he asked, handing her a paper with the menu written in it.

"It is unexpectedly very well thought, dear. When did you learn all these?" she asked.

"From the books you have given to Hermione, apparently…" he said shrugging his shoulder. "I wanted to help her, not that she needed any, so I read them all as well."

"Oh…"

"Also, when throwing a party, one needs someone who's able to give a second opinion, I guess… I wanted to become the kind of men who can."

"You are maturing to become such a gentleman, my dear, it is almost heartbreaking!" she hugged his son. "I'm proud with you."

* * *

At around noon that day, Draco knocked on the door of Lucius's office.

"Come in."

"Father, do you have a minute?" he asked, peeking from the door.

"Sure, son. Just let me finish this," he said, gesturing to a chair for him to sit and continued with the piece he was reading. With a serious frown on his face, he signed the document and put it in the outgoing box, then turned his attention to Draco.

"I'm listening, son, what is the matter." Draco put the accessory from the coffee table in front of the chair down and looked up.

"It's about the dinner organization tonight, father," he said with a serious tone of crackling voice due to hormones starting to kick in. "I need your support on organizing the logistics for the Grangers to come here."

"To the manor, two muggles… Hmm." Lucius was thinking. Although the Grangers were already informed of Magical World, being informed and being exposed to magic were two separate concepts. So, using magical means of transportations was out of the question. The location of the manor didn't help either. It was far into the forest which was located quite outside of London too.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well, we seem to have three options. All of which are Muggle means of transportation. One, letting Mr Granger drive here with his car, but I suppose they will be exhausted from their trip already, so I wouldn't choose this if I can help. There is also another vehicle the muggles use, and some are fanatically fond of.. using a motorbike. From what I read on them, I can say that is a vehicle which resembles a broom the most. Only two people can ride it at once, and it is not said to be very comfortable."

"Yes, I have heard of that once before…" Lucius said, considering as Draco was explaining.

"We can always hire a driver for a car, but the road doesn't lead up to the manor, from what I have inspected. So they will have to walk around five kilometres into the forest once the asphalt ends."

Lucius nodded.

"There is only one other practical option I was able to think of, father. It is quite extravagant, and I don't know if it will leave a bad impression as if we are showing off, but, it is the fastest, most comfortable and safest mean to transport into the manor in muggle fashion."

"You have caught my attention, son, what is it?"

Draco hesitated for a second. Not that it was too much money, even he could afford it with his pocket money, but for the Grangers, it was not a usual mean to travel with. He sighed and exhaled with determination.

"We can rent a helicopter."

Lucius blinked for several times. "A what?"

"A helicopter. It goes in the air. Smaller than a plane… Makes a lot of noise though is easily manageable in short distances also cost-efficient with its need of less fuel and can land to the tops of buildings and even green fields without a need for additional setup or technical equipment."

"It goes in the air without the use of magic?"

"Yes, apparently it uses something called fluid mechanics, the air having its own mass, the helicopter uses this mass to push it below and pull itself through a sort of decreased density portion of the mass… or something like that." he tries to explain as simply as he could.

"Some brainers those muggles are! I'm impressed. Though it is a good idea, tell me why you are hesitating when the solution is so clear." Draco shifted uncomfortably on the chair before answering.

"I don't want to look pretentious."

"But you are only thinking about their convenience."

"Still, it's not something they can do every day… the manor is already an extravagant house to be living in; I don't know…"

"Son, that, we will just need to express to the Grangers wholeheartedly, when they arrive. You should get the heliposter. I will take care of explaining to them that we are not at all pretentious. Alright?"

"Alright," Draco said getting up from the chair. He walked towards the door. And before getting out, he turned around "Thank you, dad!" he said with a muted voice leaving Lucius unsure if he heard him right.

* * *

After a nice bath and making sure everything is going according to plan, Draco goes up to his chambers to get a shower and get changed into a proper suit. The plan is, he will go straight to the airport to get the Grangers, while his mother and father alters the protection shields around the house so that the Grangers are able to get in, they will land the helicopter near the lake, where his father and mother will be waiting for their guests, then take a walk from there. The helicopter pilot will not be granted entrance into the shields, thus he will not be able to see any magical thing. It was foolproof. As long as the menu was prepared with precision, he had nothing to be afraid of, but only the reaction that they will receive.

When he entered his bathroom, he found a bubble-bath prepared. That Dobby! The creature just knew what his master needed, as an instinct, and Draco was utterly thankful for being his master!

"Uh, now I need to find a proper way to thank him, too!" he said smiling.

* * *

Damned planes are made to travel fast but, I would have preferred just popping in the manor with Vermillio, after all… thought Hermione. The flight wasn't longer than five hours, though it felt close to five weeks.

"If you keep looking at your watch the time would pass more slowly, dear." said her mom in a melancholy tone. "You are too eager to return, I see." she smiled her.

"I just missed home, mom. You know… And also the Malfoys. Two months was a long time, after all." she sighed.

At long last, the pilot announced they would be landing shortly, that's when Hermione's stomach thought it was a good time to start getting tangled and excrete acids.

* * *

Draco walked out from the men's toilet in the airport, where he used to transport in with a portkey. The main screen in the airport showed that Grangers' flight would be arriving within an hour, which left him with enough time to go through the arrangements of the helicopter. So he went to do it. The man who received the cash payment in a suitcase was shocked above imagination. It was difficult to understand which has surprised him more, the amount of money carried by a 13-year-old boy or the nonchalant expression Draco had, during the transaction… Draco walked out of the rental office and to the landing gate and started waiting for them to arrive.

Leaned over to a wall, arms crossed, he listened to the announcement of the landing. Starting to get really irritated with the lack of speed in muggle transportation called planes. How did the muggles endure it really, he had no idea at all.

But then, he saw the busy head of brown hair within the crowd. Pushed himself forward from the wall and started walking towards the sliding doors. All this crowd and he was unable to see any face but the face of one particular witch, whom he adored so much.

* * *

Hermione impatiently tapped her fingers along the rail as she waited for their luggage to get through the band system. It was a pain. All she wanted to do was to get her luggage, get out and find Draco.

After finding their pieces of luggage finally, they started to walk towards the doors. It was crowded but, it didn't take long for her to notice the platinum blonde head of hair which she was 100% sure belonged to a certain wizard, whom she adored so much.

* * *

When a path had formed between them, their eyes met. They advanced to each other with slow steps at first, after a second pause. Then their steps started to increase in speed. At last, they were almost running towards each other pushing through the sea of bodies. Draco stopped first, in a powerful stance, then Hermione ran into his arms. It looked like a scene from a love movie, yet it was so real, so warm… Draco inhaled Hermione's scent from her hair. Hermione did the same.

"Welcome home, dear!" Draco said, pushing her gently from her shoulders to take a look at her face.

"I'm home!" Hermione greeted back with a smile bright enough to make the sun envy.

Mr and Mrs Granger also closed the gap in the meantime, towards the two. Draco let her go. Preparing to greet the adults.

"Mr Granger, sir. Welcome back. Thank you for not turning our invitation down, although I suspect you should be quite tired due to your trip." he said, smiling and shaking the men's hand strongly.

"Not at all, Draco," he answered. "Thanks for having us." he smiled.

"Mrs Granger, welcome back!" Draco said, turning to her.

"Thank you, Draco, thanks for your invitation for today. Actually, you've saved me from having to cook tonight." she smiled playfully.

"Oh, mom!" Hermione whined. "So, Draco, how exactly are we going to the manor?" she asked.

"Oh, we will be travelling with muggle vehicle, so relax, please," Draco answered.

"How exactly?" she asked once again.

"I rent a helicopter for the occasion; it was the fastest and most convenient way." The three of them were bewildered. Looking at him with wide eyes.

"Draco! You shouldn't have…" Mr Granger started, but Draco stopped him.

"Please, Mr Granger. It is our fault living at such long distance from the city with no proper road for transportation at all. We ought to make the suitable arrangements for our guests." he smiled sheepishly. "Due to the recent exchange rates, it really isn't all that extravagant in Wizarding currency, too." he tried to convince them. He took the luggage Hermione was carrying. "Shall we?"

"You actually know what a helicopter is?" Hermione said playfully, handing her luggage to Draco.

"I did my research. There is no road leading up to the manor. So normal vehicles were out of the question. Though I suspect we might have to make arrangements to connect the manor to the muggle world, for future convenience, in the near future." Draco shrugged.

From the corner of his eye, Draco saw Mrs Granger mouthing her daughter "Such a gentleman" with wide eyes, and he smirked, leading the way.

* * *

On the trip to the manor, everything was alright, except for the damned voice of the helicopter. Everything felt so normal except for that. That and the sight of the sun about to set. It was sending its rays with such angle that they brought Hermione's hair into life. It was like; she was on fire. Her amber eyes shone brightly, more alive than ever. How blessed am I. Draco thought, burning the sight of her in his mind.

* * *

The reunion of Malfoys and Grangers was a sight to see as well. They greeted each other with joy and started chatting right away. Draco and Hermione were grinning, watching the exchange of the adults.

"Shall we have something to drink before dinner? I have just the tea in mind to erase the sting of the road, I suspect..." Draco announced, earning everyone's attention at once.

"My, that would be wonderful." Mrs Granger said.

* * *

So the tea-time was fast, the Malfoys listening to the adventures of the Grangers…

"So then we went to Athens… Oh, you could not believe how laid down people are in there! They are all and only about music and fooling around. Dad got zoned out over a drink called Uzo." Hermione giggled.

"I did not! I was only pretending because you two seemed to be so fond of the idea of seeing me drunk." Mr Granger seemed frustrated, with a childish pout.

"Dear, I'm sure you did just that!" Mrs Granger smiled warmly at him, patting him on the shoulder. Just then, Dobby knocked (yes actually knocked) the door, to announce that the dinner was ready. Today, the host was Draco; he acted the part too. Gracefully controlling the evening, with all the preparations he had made, and not falling behind a note either.

To make it perfect, he even changed the location of the room they were to dine. The normal dining room was located at the east wing of the manor, while the living room they just had tea, was located in the south wing. The road, lead through all first floor of the manor, to showcase its magnificence. The corridor was also decorated to the tastes of their ancestors, with priceless artefacts in showcases, moving portraits and such. He didn't need that at all. So he had Missy arrange the small room two rooms to the right as a warm new dining room, and save from the show-off.

He had it decorated to a minimum too. With only as much as needed, and some decorative elements to add additional warmth. He brought the gramophone from his study for some soft music to accompany the lovely reunion dinner as well.

Dinner was to a succession, two heads of houses chattering about business, while Narcissa was making appointments for shopping with Mrs Granger. Draco leaned closer to Hermione to whisper for only her ears.

"It was a success, after all, I suppose?" he was waiting for confirmation. Confirmation from her! Acceptation, perhaps. He wanted Hermione to have the last saying on this decision. He was down to any outcome.

"I'm surprised father seems so laid back," Hermione said with a small smile. "I expected him to feel overwhelmed. But then again, you did think about everything in your power to make the situation less intimidating, didn't you. What's with the dining room anyway?" He smiled showing as many teeth as possible.

"You read me like a book!" Draco said, looking into her eyes, then focusing them down on his food, taking a bite.

"Let's do it, Draco," Hermione exclaimed, softly, only for his ears to hear. He looked up with surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me" Hermione smiled resolutely "let's do it. Let's tell them, make it official…" her eyes were shining. This girl… she had no idea of her powers over him, what she did to him. She had this… power, to tell just what he needed to hear, without even realizing the impact. He sighed, then smiled.

"If that's what you wish…" pausing a second, he added "let me lead, dear." then taking the last bite from his food. He waited until the desserts are served, and the adults' conversation had come to a halt. Cleaning his throat, he got the attention of all the adults.

"Mrs Granger, did you hear the story about the engagement of my parents, yet?" he asked with a gentle tone, earning himself curious looks from the Grangers and questioning and startled looks from his parents.

"Oh, not really, we haven't." Mrs Granger smiled, turning to his mother. "Was it anything interesting?" she asked politely.

"Oh… It was, somehow, entertaining." Narcissa answered. "Nothing too particular actually, you see. We met at Hogwarts, Lucius was one year older than me, and we were both in the Slytherin House. I'm coming from the house Black, which is a respected house in the wizarding community. Then Lucius was, well, a Malfoy! He had this intimidating aura about him." she paused catching a quick sideways glance of Lucius "This, poker face he had, showing no emotion in particular... He was always so talented in Potions and Charms and, I have to admit, I had had difficulties understanding the former at all… Up to that point in time, I never had to do anything on my own; things were always given to me before I ask of them. So our professor was becoming wary of my lack of talent on the subject and due to fear of my father if he were to drop me from the subject, he made Lucius, somehow, tutor me on the subject." She smiled, shyly, "I was a terrible student, ignorant, arrogant and having no will to learn at all." Hermione rolled her eyes "Though his pride won over. He made me understand and over the course, I don't know when we started to have feelings towards each other. I respected him as the senior he was; he later admitted that he adored me for my stubbornness and the pretty faces I made when he teased me." she chuckled.

"We went on for a good two years until Lucius proposed an engagement to my mother. They arranged it, and we wowed. I was 13 years old, and Lucius was 14." Mr Granger was almost choking over his wine.

"You were?" she smiled in return.

"Yes, indeed. But then, of course, we have waited until we both graduated Hogwarts as eligible wizard and witch. After a year over our graduation, we married. Though it may seem odd to you, it is common practice in the wizarding world to get engaged in early ages. It is considered better than going around with various partners. After all, we are left in a castle almost a whole year, without sufficient adult supervision. So if kids were interested in romantic relationships, they have engaged right away." she explained, with a kind and reassuring voice.

Lucius then, taking her hand, added in a calm voice and with smiling eyes "I have not once regretted my decision. Because, the moment I held your hand, my magic knew that you were the witch I had been destined to." they shared a moment of bewildered silence within each other's eyes while Mrs Granger was 'awww'ing and Mr Granger was nodding with an easy smile on his lips.

"That is a wonderful story, I always adored, mother, father…" Draco said, straightening up his posture, and taking a sip of his drink. "This is why I wanted to share with you that." he looked at Hermione, who was mimicking his posture, she nodded slightly to him. He took a moderate breathtaking her hand over the table and squeezing it slightly to get even more support.

"We would like your blessings since Hermione, and I have romantic feelings for each other. My personal opinion is to proceed with engagement before we turn back to Hogwarts, both to ease your parental uneasiness and for me to be able to rest assured. I would not want to cause Hermione's name any shame by publicly sharing my days with her, and even less, over your backs." The adults did not give any sign of response, as the four of them freeze with shock. Draco felt the need to explain his intentions further.

"As all of you are aware, Hermione and I also spend much time together in the manor, I expect new arrangements to be set." he turned to his father. "I would like to ask you to revise the wards on both our chambers so that Hermione has no access to mine and I have no access to hers." Narcissa was the first to respond to that.

"Draco, you know that anyone cannot enter to Hermione's chambers unless she wants." she protested.

"Yes, mother, I know. But, what if she wants me to go, but it is not the right thing?" Draco voiced his concerns.

Mr Granger cleaned his throat to get the attention of the room.

"Draco, you should know that this is quite the shock you are putting us through. It is unusual and very absurd when you are normal- what was the word - muggles…" he took a deep breath as if to calm his nerves "normal muggle fathers are worried if their little girls will go seeing any bad-boys, or heartbreaker surfers and try to prevent any bad memories… They are worried about the graduation ball partners or year-end tea parties. Yet, you are asking me to let you, a 13-year-old, to get engaged with my daughter, another 13-year-old…" he sighed heavily. "I have to be angry, frustrated… And, you seem considerate in all aspects, I do not feel the will to protest in me." he sighed again to turn to his wife with pleading eyes "am I a failure of a father?" Mrs Granger sighed this time. Turning her attention towards Hermione.

"You haven't said anything yet, dear."

Hermione tensed up a little, closing her eyes, chewing once on her lower lip, then exhaling.

"Mother, Father, Narcissa, Lucius… I have always had my academic ambitions, as you all know well enough. I still do. I made my research." she looked at Draco "In some ancient texts, a connection is described between a wizard and witch. It was described so well, indeed, which made me realize what my feelings really meant. It is not a word from the British wizarding society, though, it is coming from Japan… it is called 'unmei no kizuna'."

* * *

 **P.S.:** Lovelies!

I am the worst, cutting the story at a point like this, I know.

Too many details… I know.

Please bear with me!

Also, a huge thank you to all of you, who supported me yet again, new friends who took a liking in this story, welcome!

I love you all!

Wait for the next chapter! :) It'll be juicy, at last!

Loves,

B.T.A.


	20. Chapter 20 Unmei no Kizuna

**Previously in Chapter 19 / Declaration**

"You haven't said anything yet, dear."

Hermione tensed up a little, closing her eyes, chewing once on her lower lip, then exhaling.

"Mother, Father, Narcissa, Lucius… I have always had my academic ambitions, as you all know well enough. I still do. I made my research." she looked at Draco "In some ancient texts, a connection is described between a wizard and witch. It was described so well, indeed, which made me realize what my feelings actually meant. It is not a word from British wizarding society, though, it is coming from Japan… it is called 'unmei no kizuna'."

* * *

 **Chapter 20 / Unmei no Kizuna**

She looked at each of their eyes in turn, letting her words sink in. "It means 'bond of destiny'. It is often represented as a string of energy moving towards one's being to the other's. It is present for all beings, including muggles, but it is more apparent in magical creatures. It is there, even when the pair is too far away from the other and this bond can surpass any magical bond ever discovered, even the unbreakable wow."

"Hermione, what are you saying, not even death can surpass unbreakable wow." Lucius talked for the first time.

"I know, Lucius… but it is true. I can show you the text anytime, it was along your library… I had asked Missy to bring it to me for some light reading while we were at Hogwarts, last year." she smiled. "The thing is, Draco and I have that bond. I can feel his energy, his magic… When he's angry, I know. When he's happy, I know. When he's hurt, I feel it. I know as crazy as it sounds, you and Narcissa must have the same bond too. The text says, most do not recognize it, due to lack of self-awareness. Once one is told of the facts, they are able to recognize the signs more clearly." Hermione finished her lecture, turning back to her mother.

"I know, it sounds absurd especially for you mom, dad… but it is what it is. What we have is real and I don't see any need to postpone what arrangements we could make. After all, the facts that Draco stated are very logical and most importantly, I know, without a doubt that, Draco will do anything to protect me, even from himself, and, I will do the same for him, even if it costs me my life. We sincerely want you to know the status of our relationship and we are not willing to hide things from you. I know that, whether you allow it or not, we will be living our relationship out. Don't force us to go behind your backs." she smiled.

"Well, you guys gave us something very important to think over, now…" Mr Granger said. relaxing his shoulders and taking a bite of his dessert. His eyes grow with surprise. "Wow, this is delicious, Narcissa!" he cried.

"Is it?" she took a bite herself, Hermione could clearly see that she was trying to silent herself from moaning, so hard! When she calmed herself down, she turned to Draco much to Hermione's surprise. "Draco, just… what is this!" he was grinning silly…

"Oh, it wrote on the menu I gave you, mother. Do you not remember?" he asked, playfully.

"It said citrus pudding with fresh mint…"

"Wait a second," Mr Granger interrupted. "Draco did this?" he looked at Mrs Granger than Hermione, who raised both her hands, exclaiming,

"I had no idea, dad."

"Mr Granger, I have only prepared the recipe… It's Missy, who actually cooked the dessert." Narcissa looked at her son.

"Draco, why can you prepare dessert recipes?" she was still in shock.

"Mother, I just wanted to help after that heavy meal, citrus will help digestion, and with mint to provide something to freshen you up. I'm glad it suits your tastes well." he said with a solemn expression, leaning at the back of his chair, while taking his cup of drink to his lips.

"This boy will never fail to surprise me." Narcissa said with a huge smile, after absorbing his movements. "Saying all that as nonchalant as that. One will not recognize you as a boy who asked for the most absurd thing from a muggle family just now…" this made all of them laugh with joy. Yes, that was his purpose all along. Being able to laugh about this, being able to continue like nothing had changed at all. Because for him, nothing had changed. He respected Hermione, and the family which raised her, from the bottom of his heart. He wanted them to spend quality time like this, together. He wanted to become someone they would wish to have around, just like how Hermione was for his parents. He wished to earn their trust and respect. He wanted them to see for their own eyes, how precious Hermione was for him. All these preparations for that sole purpose. To make them feel precious, not pressured.

* * *

After the meal-time was over, they moved to the living room for a while. Adults were chatting over liquor; leaving Hermione and Draco to themselves.

"Shall we go and see mother's garden? We could catch some alone time?" Draco suggested, addressing Hermione with a shy smile on his lips.

"I think that would be wonderful, if she wouldn't mind." she answered, fidgeting with her fingers.

"I'll be back in a second." and with that, he advanced towards Narcissa, whispering for a minute, then returning, offering his arm for Hermione to hold on.

"We have her consent, if you may?" he asked.

* * *

Hermione always loved Narcissa's garden. It had walls and a roof made of glass, a very nice arrangements of different flowers with bushes and in the middle, there was an area arranged with four seats and an elegant little round table in between, where you can relax and enjoy the scene. She came here before several times but, never in the evening. It was beautiful with the light coming from the full moon, breaking over everything like rainbow drops. She walked to the middle in awe, startled a little hearing Draco's soft voice from close behind her.

"Did you know that father designed the roof of this garden himself, so that mother could enjoy all the colors of the rainbow, whenever she felt like it?" he said.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione said, touching the cups resting on the table, probably left there by Dobby, with some freshly brewed tea. She turned to look at Draco.

"It sure is." Draco said, looking straight into Hermione's eyes. Then taking her hands. A feeling like jolt of electricity passed through her body. It felt like that every single time he touched her, you'd think she got used to it by now but, no. Each time was like the first. Draco was, though coming in closer.

"Draco-" she whispered, trying to ask what he was doing.

"You researched us?" he said, his expression was unreadable. He was gazing intensely into her eyes.

"I had no clue what was going on… I had to understand, you know me!" She tried to explain.

"And… you didn't tell me, why?" It was impossible to run from the overwhelming capture of his blue eyes. She was his hostage. It felt as if Draco was forcefully dragging the answers to his questions from his mouth.

"I wanted you to recognize your feelings towards me on your free will, Draco. I didn't want to force you into something only because there was a possible magical bond between us. I didn't want you to logically think about this. I wanted you to just naturally understand it." she tried to explain her train of thought, which earned a very heavy sigh and a sulk of shoulders from Draco, releasing her hands and resting his on both her shoulders, as if trying to gain power from her, by doing so.

"Do you know how confused I was?" he said, not looking at her anymore, but at his -clearly very interesting- shoes. "I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't name it, I couldn't understand it… all I cared for was you being by my side. I had that stupid thoughts rushing in every second. İllogical jealousy. Anger, even!" he sighed again. Bringing his head back up, looking at her. What she saw on that handsome, irresistible face was, desperation.

"Draco…" he shook his head.

"I can't believe how annoyingly stubborn you can be… what a Gryffindor way to handle this situation." he said.

"I'm sorry, Draco." she said, looking down. She heard him sigh. Then a gentle finger forced her gently pushing her chin upwards, to met the pair of jewels which looked dreamily into her own.

"Have I told you that I loved and adored you so much yet?" he asked with a husky voice, causing Hermione to forget how she was supposed to breath. Closing in inch by inch, taking his time. Everything was in slow motion. Hermione was certain he could hear her heart, which was beating so loud in her chest. Her gaze fall from his eyes to his pinkish lips, tracing the slight blush on his cheeks, which still formed an incredible contrast against his porcelain-white skin. Then her gaze took the same trip back on his eyes.

The instant his lips touched hers, she felt the whole world stopped spinning right then and there. They were soft and warm. The feather-light touch sent jolts of joy through her and she loved it. Her mind went blank. She closed her eyes immediately, trying to burn each sensation of this indescribable experience. When he pulled his lips from her, she fought with herself to not to let out a groan of disappointment. Slowly, she opened her eyes, to find her boyfriend, looking at her sheepishly.

"Should I lie about being sorry? " he said with a stupid grin, scratching his head. Hermione let some moments to pass for her body to remember how to breath. Then smiled herself.

"I don't believe you should."

"Good, because I certainly am not, not even the slightest bit."

* * *

Draco watched her walk through the garden and to the middle opening of it. All the rainbows formed by the spectacular roof made by his father, made her hair look like it had a life of its own. She was beautiful tonight.

"Did you know that father designed the roof of this garden himself, so that mother could enjoy all the colors of the rainbow, whenever she felt like it?" he said from close behind her, almost whispering into her hair.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione said, touching the cups resting on the table, Draco owed Dobby bigtime for all he did for Draco tonight. He seriously was going to have to get down to how to thank the creature. Draco looked back at Hermione. She was shining like a priceless jewel. Indeed...

"It sure is." Draco said, looking straight into Hermione's captivating amber eyes. He couldn't resist the urge of taking her hands into his. They felt so soft, so warm, doing all funny things through his body with the slightest touch. He was only able to look straight into her eyes.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered, clearly not quite able to grasp what was going on. She was unsure, uneasy… a little blush was creeping its way up her cheeks and it was so adorable, he wanted for that moment to last longer.

"You researched us?" he said, trying so hard to contain the poker face he by now mastered into perfection. He watched as her pupils grow twice in size with some unidentified emotion, worry perhaps.

"I wanted you to recognize your feelings towards me on your free will, Draco. I didn't want to force you into something only because there was a possible magical bond between us. I didn't want you to logically think about this. I wanted you to just naturally understand it." He knew it was something as illogical as that. She was the only person who could make him feel so vulnerable and so powerful at the same second. He was tired of all this lack of communication between them. He let go of her hands and started looking at his shoes, which instantly started to look very interesting. Why he had always had so much difficulty being honest! It irritated even himself, sometimes.

"Do you know how confused I was? I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't name it, I couldn't understand it… all I cared for was you being by my side. I had that stupid thoughts rushing in every second. İllogical jealousy. Anger, even!" he sighed, unable to keep his irritation to himself. Bringing his head back up, looking at her. Why she had to be so beautiful? She desperately wanted to get to her, feel her closer, touch her.

"Draco…" he shook his head, he couldn't believe this girl! She had no idea what she was doing him. How it affected him when she batted her lashes -which were so damn beautiful- to him, unconsciously. This, unbelievably cute creature! All this time, she could have spared both of them of the trouble. But no, she was too honest, too modest… of course she wanted him to work things out by himself. Of course she didn't want to think she forced him into something, in any way for the rest of her life. He understood where she was coming from but it was just too difficult for him to accept it.

"I can't believe how annoyingly stubborn you can be… what a Gryffindor way to handle this situation." he said.

"I'm sorry, Draco." she said, looking down. He sighed again. Exasperated that she was feeling burdened, still. Though, all he wanted was to see her carefree smile, that he missed so much, again. Then putting a gentle finger on her chin to gently push it upwards, to met the pair of amber eyes which he would never get enough.

"Have I told you that I loved and adored you so much, yet?" he asked, the a husky voice so alien even to himself, filling his whole being with such joy to see how she reacted to his touch. Closing in inch by inch, taking his time. Everything was in slow motion. Draco was certain she could hear his heart, which was beating so loud in his chest. He was taking in every little freckle on her cheeks, the wonderful shape of her tiny nose, the adorably pink lips which were shining with some gloss. He felt his cheeks flush with excitement. She was looking at him… she was attracting his whole being towards her, and he would bet on the whole hidden heritage of Salazar that she had no idea what she was doing. He couldn't resist the urge anymore. He wasn't sure who moved towards the other but, the instant his lips touched hers, he forgot where he was, who he was… any thought, any doubt anything other than the wonderful sensation of her lips against his was vanished from this world. She tasted like vanilla ice-cream. And he was unable to stop himself from getting drown in this whole new world, and the thrill knowing that he was sharing all these wonderful moments with Hermione even added to the excitement. He had to stop himself and he had to stop himself now!

When he pulled his lips from her, he watched her struggling to hide the frustration so clearly read on her face. Adorable! He watched her while she slowly opened her eyes.

"Should I lie about being sorry?" he said, trying to ease some of the tension in the air. His own anxiety growing with each passing moment. He at last was let to reach relaxation when she smiled and said.

"I don't believe you should." she nodded acting all mighty.

"Good, because I certainly am not, not even the slightest bit."

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, the adults of two families, from very different cultural backgrounds and very different upbringings, were trying to get a grasp of the new situation and the daring proposal of their children. Lucius, of course, asked Missy to bring forth the book Hermione mentioned before.

"So, it says, Kizuna is a bond, a form of energy, flowing through an organism to another, which cannot be broken and which cannot change form. The bond can be formed between any kind of living organism. The strongest recorded Kizuna were spotted between powerful wizards and witches and their powerful familiars such as Phoenixes, Basilisks, Dragons, Griffins and such. The Kizuna exist between every organism which attracts with the other. The most apparent form of Kizuna to make an example shall be the Kizuna between a mother and her child. This unbreakable kind of Kizuna is called Oyako no Kizuna and is one of the most powerful kind of Kizuna.

Another one is Tsukaima no kizuna, this is the bond between the master and familiar. It is often misunderstood with mind-reading or emotional distress. Although, the real issue is usually, the familiar will feel the exact emotions or sensations as their master thus will become able to act on it in absolute resolution, even when no command is in force.

Then, there is Unmei no Kizuna. This form of bond is the less recognized one amongst all others, although being one of the most powerful kind. Unmei no Kizuna, links two souls which were destined to be together. The unison of those souls are usually at a very crucial point of one of their lives and would change the course of both of their lives dramatically. This bond is known to be present between life-long partners, who can form good families. It is a detectable flow of energy from one partner to the other and vice-versa. Being present in all kinds of living partners, this kind of kizuna is especially strong in couples who have further connection with some magical reason, like werewolves and their partner, veela and their partner and so on." Lucius finished reading at that.

The room was completely silent. All four adults were shocked and bewildered. There was such thing… It was understandable that Grangers did not know about this but, Narcissa and Lucius? Why on earth would this very handy piece of information had not been passed to at least one of them?

The gears in their heads were working too fast. Lucius and Narcissa were both processing the information they now had and were slowly starting to match that with their previous experiences. As illogical as it seemed, some missing piece of the puzzle was discovered and everything suddenly clicked in its place, perfectly. The heat they sensed in their chest, flowing through their bodies… Or the chill they experienced whenever the other was feeling miserable… The ability to understand the uneasiness of the other and naturally acting just the right way to ease it. Knowing your partner too well was one other possibility but, Narcissa and Lucius had this, since the day they were introduced and they both realized only now, that it had been becoming powerful with each passing minute they had spent together.

"Unbelievable! Some though girl you have raised there, Mr and Mrs Granger. She just made us realize something huge, really." Lucius commented, after a while of silence.

"Although, Mr Malfoy, could it be real? I mean, say there is this kizuna thing. Would it mean that it is right to pull them into something as big as an engagement? They are only thirteen!" Mrs Granger has asked. Lucius sighed in an honest tone.

"Mrs Granger, I know it should be very different than the custom in your culture. But, Draco does have a point. With the current way, it will be dangerous to have them in the same house. We will need certain arrangements. I have to tell you, Wizarding way of engagement is a kind of magical contract that cannot easily be broken. So, I would propose this; let us proceed with the engagement, the Muggle way. No magical contract and no big promises. Just enough commotion to make Hogwarts put in sufficient charms in her dorm. Then we will do the same for the manor. Let them have a schedule to spend time together within our knowledge. This way, we will be able to protect them better. Then in the future if things do not work, we could break the arrangements with no hard feelings, because I have to admit, I really came to a liking of this family's company." he smiled warmly, "What do you say, my dear?" he asked Narcissa.

"I think that is the best scenario we could play to." she said solemnly.

"And what about you, Mr Granger, Mrs Granger."

"Lucius, the kids arguments were waterproof! I don't think I could counter them with anything logical…" Ms Granger said.

"My little sweet daughter!" Mr Granger dramatically cried hugging his wife. "I have no choice but to let your charming little boy to take his hand, Lucius. You owe me one! I am giving my consent, for now." Mr Granger finally commented on the issue and thus, it was decided.

* * *

After getting a thorough explanation on this new concept called Kizuna, Draco was feeling even more resolute than before about the decision they made. It was all much more clearer now.

"Do you think your parents are convinced?" Draco asked. That was what scared him the most.

"I have no idea… we haven't talked about such things, but what is normal in their society is nothing like this." Hermione gestured the between them with a sigh.

"Whatever happens, the fact that I love you will not change." Draco said with a powerful determination in his eyes.

"Whatever happens, the fact that I love you will not change." Hermione mirrored him.

"Shall we return?" he asked tenderly. Leading her back to the living room.

* * *

"Oh, you are back. Hermione, come here darling." Narcissa called her with a joyful expression on her face. A pleasant sight it was, looking at her mother and Narcissa discussing over the color of curtains to go with lilac couches… she advanced towards them with a huge grin on her face. "So, I was thinking to use some purple fabric with patterns on it, and plain cream coloured gause... " oh… this is going to be interesting.

Draco was also called to the other end of the room to stand with the men. Lucius was apparently explaining him of the team Draco had managed during the break.

"So, there were 30 people in the team. Normally, I have my most trusted men to manage the team. What they do is, evaluate the ideas and projects that are presented to the Company and pass the suitable ones to the research team. So it is very crucial for the Company and it touches all aspects of the business. This way, I aimed to make him feel and endure the pressure while giving sufficient decisions. Also, by making him manage such big workforce to see if his personality is fit to it, too." Lucius explained. "I may have been a tough father, this year." he said making a sulking face.

"Not at all Father, it had become a wonderful experience and a very sufficient kind of distraction for me, I appreciate it so much. In fact, I was able to find out what I lacked the most and I will be able to train myself over those in my spare time throughout next year, too. I'm thankful for the opportunity."

"Says the boy who walked around like a ghost all summer long…" Lucius said with an easy laughter making Draco embarrassed.

"But Lucius, that is a bold move… you should have so much faith in Draco to be able to trust him with the management of such a huge and core team." Mr Granger said sipping some firewhiskey.

"I trust his instincts and the way his head works… But he does lack the experience. He will, though, grasp it quickly, I'm sure." Lucius said.

"Father, as much as I'm happy to have your trust, you shouldn't brag about your son's abilities, I think."

"See, he can even scold the head of his house!" The three of them laughed with ease.

* * *

At around 11:00 pm, Draco was planned to see the Grangers back to the airport and to their house by their car.

Just as Draco was bidding goodnight and farewell to the family of three, Mr Granger took Draco's hand.

"Draco, you are a nice young man. I appreciate the level of caution you treat my daughter with. You have my consent to make some arrangements, which your parents will explain to you. As from tomorrow, Hermione will come to spend the rest of her summer in the manor. I want you to know, wizard or not. If you do something funny to my beautiful daughter, I will kill you with my bare hands, kid!"

That- meant?

"Draco, the portkey…" Hermione called. and he was transported back to the manor on that note.

* * *

 **P.S.:** My lovelies!

God, I can't believe the response to the last chapter! You guys are awesome!

And my dear Guests… I wish I knew your names to address you properly! Please know that, if your comment is still visible down there, I was not offended by it. The only comments that got deleted were the ones really rude and had no point. If you don't like something, you don't need to talk trash about it, you can just ignore it, and hey, some people like reading this story… Long story short, if your comment is still up there, I was not offended. -not that easy sweetpea!- :)

Thank you for all the encouragements. You can't believe how inspiring it is to wake up to 4 new comments! It's indescribable, believe me. Thank you very much.

I think this, 'answering the queries of anonymous comments' is becoming a thing, kind of… since I feel silly, commenting down my own story, I decided to do it below each following chapter.

And all my regular viewers, I love you all as well, don't get jealous. :P okay I'm starting to get spoilt. :) no, I love each one of you and I'm glad you like my story. It means a lot to me…


	21. Chapter 21 Arrangements

**Previously in Chapter 20 / Unmei no Kizuna**

At around 11:00 pm, Draco was planned to see the Grangers back to the airport and to their house by their car.

Just as Draco was bidding goodnight and farewell to the family of three, Mr Granger took Draco's hand.

"Draco, you are a nice young man. I appreciate the level of caution you treat my daughter with. You have my consent to make some arrangements, which your parents will explain to you. As from tomorrow, Hermione will come to spend the rest of her summer in the manor. I want you to know, wizard or not. If you do something funny to my beautiful daughter, I will kill you with my bare hands, kid!"

That- meant?

"Draco, the portkey…" Hermione called and he was transported back to the manor on that note.

* * *

 **Chapter 21 / Arrangements**

Draco blinked his eyes several times, looking straight ahead and not seeing a thing. What was that again? Oh, too many information to fit into two seconds. First, he said that Hermione was going to spend the rest of her holiday with them, in the Manor, starting from tomorrow. Which was wonderful. Then he said he would kill Draco with his bare hands, wizard or not. This was the first threat he had received directly. But the most shocking aspect was, he said they have his consent. To make arrangements? What arrangements? What -

"Draco!" Lucius practically was poking his nose, apparently trying to drill a hole.

"What, dad!" he snapped turning his head to the side, finally showing a sign of life.

"Where did the word "dad" come from, recently?" Lucius asked making a funny-confused face.

"I don't know, it should have rubbed on me from Hermione…" Draco said with a still irritated tone. "Sorry, I'll be careful from now on, father." he added, calming his nerves.

"I actually don't mind." Lucius said, turning his back. "I was trying to get a reaction from you for the last five minutes. I was worried. Did something happen on the way back, son?" Lucius asked. Then he finally really looked around himself, taking in the details of the room. He and his father were alone in the living room, perfect.

"Dad, actually something happened." then he explained Mr Granger's words to him. "I see you are not surprised." he ended his little speech with.

"Not really, no." Lucius simply stated, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Well, are you planning to enlighten me, just yet?" Draco said impatiently.

"Well, son, we have talked a little while you and Hermione left for the garden, you see… The Grangers' are quite an open minded family. They even listened to all the details of the working mechanism of Kizuna. Well, long story short, they want us to organize all necessary arrangements for Hermione's stay here and in your common room in Hogwarts. They also left the arrangements and timing of your actual engagement to us." Lucius explained shortly.

"You mean to say we have their consent?" Draco was blinking with a blank expression. "Just like that?"

Lucius took hold of both his shoulders, forcing him to look up into his eyes "Don't 'just like that' me son! What you pulled out tonight was not something your average teenager could pull. You just left us adults no excuse to object. It's as simple as that. Any reasonable person could see clearly that the care you two show for each other is something too strong, even some adults are incapable of such affection. The way you two individually do everything in your power to protect and support the other, it's just inspiring. Have confidence and lets plan this thing."

"Thanks, -pause - Dad!" Draco was in pieces and back up in a matter of minutes. He was having difficulties believing that this was actually, real. "I need sometime to gather my thoughts, I will be back with the necessary arrangements in the wards. What time will mom go to get Hermione to the manor tomorrow?"

"10 am, as always…" Lucius said. "why?"

"I need to get to gringotts, get an engagement present for Hermione, prepare a nice place suitable for a first date and be back, by that hour. Tell mother to buy some extra time for me, would you?"

"Sure, son. But, may I suggest…" Lucius paused considering still "what would you say if I'd let you give the Daisy to her?" surprised, Draco looked at his father.

"But father, that is…" Lucius shook his head to both sides.

"No one is more suitable to wearing it. Besides, it is meant to be passed through to your bride!"

"I know, but it's a wedding gift, not an engagement gift…"

"Do you plan on breaking the engagement?" Draco responded instantaneously!

"Never!" Lucius smiled softly.

"Than I can't see any reason not to let you give the most powerful and beautiful heirloom of Malfoy house to her now. You must have realized by now how she is really capable to get into trouble quite easily… It will help us be at ease."

"Are you sure, father, the Daisy has ancient magic engraved into it. Are you one hundred percent sure it's safe?"

"Yes, I had the runes checked, by the ministry, by Severus and by some kid Bill was it, he's researching runes in Bulgaria. they all told the runes engraved into the Daisy were protective and reproductive runes, not even one dark magic… it makes sense, it was created to protect your great great great grandmother and has served well for generations." Draco sighed closing his eyes.

"It is just not quite believable since it was handed down to me by Abraxas… Nothing good ever comes from him, you know it dad. Have they checked anti-muggle/anti-muggleborn curses too?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't know."

"Let's check it by noon tomorrow. I will collect the Daisy from Gringotts anyways and have another gift prepared just in case." Draco looked at the older wizard whom he respected so much. "Thanks, dad." he said, awkwardly hugging him.

"I think I'm getting used to this 'dad' thing, son." he said, patting Draco's back while smiling into his hair. "off you go to your chamber now. I bet you are exhausted. Also, I want you to prepare a guest list too… You know, for the party. Don't exaggerate it though." he said pushing the boy towards the exit. "Good night son!"

"Good night dad!" he said, wearing a slight blush on his cheeks.

* * *

"Dobby swings his arms, left and right… Leeeeft and riiiiight. Wait Dobby, wait. Dobby should no sleep. No sleep Dobby." then Dobby heard the doorknob twist with a scratching sound. Hopping up from where he sat, Dobby bowed low.

"Master is welcome back. Dobby prepared bath for master. Master should rest properly. Dobby will bring hot chocolate too.."

"Hello Dobby, " his master was apparently worn out. "Thank you for all your support today. If it weren't for you and Missy, I wouldn't be able to arrange all those by myself." he took his tie and the cloak off.

"Dobby is honored to serve master."

"I'm not master, Dobby. I told you to call me Draco." he said as he was unbuttoning his shirt. Dobby could hear the lack of energy in his voice.

"Master Draco is too nice to Dobby. Dobby is happy master has mistress to look after him now." which earned an honest smile from the blonde…

"Yes, I guess you are right." Dobby watched as his master took a deep breath, swinging his head back then when he looked back ahead, he undressed the rest of the way and thrown himself into the bath with a splash. Within seconds Dobby brought his master the hot chocolate he prepared. "you always know what I need, don't you Dobby." he said.

"Dobby was born to serve his master. Dobby knows what his master needs." Draco nodded his head twice.

"What do I need now, Dobby?" Draco asked, looking straight into Dobby's eyes. Dobby felt challenged, intrigued to a level that up till now he only felt when dealing with Master Lucius.

"Master needs to relax and rest. Master needs to be well rested and ready for tomorrow." Dobby said easily.

"Why are you always so good with these things… It should come as an instinct, but I seem never to be able to recognize what my body is demanding from me anymore." Dobby frantically shook his head, causing his ears to slap each of his cheeks.

"Master thinks so much. As much as Master is occupied, Dobby will take care of him." he blinked his gigantic eyes innocently.

"Thank you, Dobby." his master said so casually, yet sending jolts of joy to the little creature's heart. Then he submerged himself into the warm water.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning very early feeling all charged up. He threw himself into the cold water coming from the shower… Feeling all refreshed and ready to face the hectic day waiting for him, he realized that Dobby already brought breakfast.

After taking a few quick bites and getting himself dressed in day clothes, quickly scribbling down Harry Potter, Severus Snape, his cousins, and the Grangers into the guest list, and in another parchment , the necessary revisions on the wards, handing them to Dobby tobe given to his father; he headed to the fireplace to floo himself to the Diagon Alley.

Once he was there, he went straight to Gringotts, while he practically hated the creatures, the place has been a safe castle of the Malfoy family for generations. He was informed that the Daisy had been transferred to his personal vault for some time now. He went straight in, a long road trip it was since he had the vault owned by Abraxas Malfoy, previously. It was a pretty well guarded one. He went in, took the jewel, adoring it for a second only and putting it directly into the box he had prepared, taking two pouch full of galleons, then heading straight out.

His next spot was a little restaurant located at the outskirts of the district, which usually was unrecognised by the hectic crowd. He pushed the door open and a wonderful smell and atmosphere welcomed him immediately. A well dressed waiter came straight towards him.

"I am sorry young mister, but our restaurant is not open yet." the man stated. Draco smiled to the man.

"Actually, I am here to see Mr Spraw... "

"Oh, please pardon my rudeness, right this way, sir."

The waiter led the way and Draco followed him to an office. The men behind the large desk was at his mid forties, his hair started to get bald near his forehead but despite, he had a cheerful aura.

"Oh, Draco! What a surprise! It's been such a long time since I last met you! You've become such a fine gentleman!" the man said with a sincere smile, holding his hand out for him to shake while walking from around the table. Draco took his hand and shook it calmly.

"Indeed, Mr Spraw. Almost three years now. We had a celebration dinner in here with my parents, when I received my Hogwarts letter. Perhaps, father and you should arrange more meetings to keep up to date with each other." the older smiled warmly.

"Perhaps you're right. So, what brought you here at this early hour, Draco?" he asked.

"Actually, I need a favor to ask. Tonight, I would like to book all your tables for a very special occasion. I know it's extremely short notice but, it is very important. I wish to know if such arrangement is possible." the Owner gave Draco a troubled look.

"Draco, we do have quite some reservations for tonight, already. If we cancel them, it will come with consequences…"

"Are there any government employees amongst those whom have a reservation?"

"No, but-" Draco silenced the man raising one finger.

"You remember that you owe my father a favor, don't you Mr Spraw?"

"I do but-" he once again, interrupted the man.

"I will pay for your loss, in fact, for each table in the restaurant… But in exchange, I demand top-notch service, security and confidentiality. I want no employee near the table for longer than exactly necessary to serve food and take order. Prepare some non-alcoholic beverage suitable. I will send you how to decorate the place, later. So have everything ready by 6pm. I'll get going now." with that he rose and without even a glance back, he walked out of the office and the restaurant, leaving a very puzzled adult behind.

* * *

He walked back to the Diagon Alley to floo himself to his next stop. With the help of green flames he entered a small shop full of beautifully designed jewels. The shopkeeper smiled broadly upon seeing the boy.

"Draco! What a surprise! I wasn't expecting you for another month. How's Narcissa doing?"

"She is doing fine, thank you. But I'm not here to ask a gift for her, this time." Draco said wearing a charming smile.

"Oh, and?" the witch encouraged him to proceed. He took a piece of parchment out of his pocket.

"I want you to design this, please." the witch took the parchment from him and examined the precise drawing. It was a cuff bracelet with an elegant gold base which in the middle held an averagely sized emerald which had to be cut deliberately in shape of a teardrop. Around the emerald, he placed little rubies and diamonds in one line.

"But it is beautiful, Draco! I will gladly have it ready by tomorrow morning."

" No, I need it in two hours, Tati."

"No way! What's with the urgency, young Malfoy? You usually prepare such gifts months prior… It will put me in serious trouble."

"It is for an occasion which came out as a surprise even to myself. I need your help, Tati, it's so important to me."

The Witch smiled warmly to the boy. "Alright, but I warn you, I will charge extra…"

Draco smiled mischievously "Is three times of normal enough?" Draco watched as the brown eyes of the witch enlarge with surprise.

"Why do you even have such sum of money, I will never understand the doings of the Malfoy family…" she shook her head as if to rid the thoughts off of it. "sure it'll be enough. I'll have it delivered to the manor within two hours."

Draco tossed the pouch full of galleons to her then turning to grab a handful of floo powder and disappear in the green flames.

* * *

The last time Narcissa felt this uneasy was before she gave birth to Draco! It was illogical. She felt her insides tighten as she waited for Draco to return and tell her what to do. She had Missy prepare her some Jasmine tea, hoping it will help soothe her nerves a little.

She heard the familiar swooshing sound coming from the fireplace, causing her to immediately turn around to face her son.

"Draco!" she cried with a voice a pitch higher than intended.

"I'm home." he announced, getting rid of the little ash he had on his clothes.

"Welcome, dear." Narcissa greeted him.

"Mother, you look tense!" Draco said wearing a stony face himself.

"Look who's talking… you don't look wonderfully relaxed yourself, my dragon!" she said, adoring her little boy while he made a face.

"Really, mom! Pet name calling at a time like this?"

"Yes, really. Anyways, how did it all go? I have seen the letter and list you left us and your father told me about the Daisy too." Draco nodded.

"Is there any word from father regarding the daisy? He was supposed to check if it's safe for Hermione, " he paused a second, looking troubled "safe for a muggle born…"

"He is still out and about." he had a serious expression. Nodding once.

"I'm having Tati prepare a back-up gift in case we cannot confirm it. Also I have talked with Mr Caunty as well. Tonight, I will take her to a proper date. The restaurant will be ready. I also exchanged some muggle money too. I will need it. So the plan is, when you two come to the manor, we will have some tea and discuss everything. Then I will take her out to muggle London. We will have dinner and then come back to the manor. The transportation is no problem, we will be using floo and muggle taxi. I plan to be back by nine in the evening." Narcissa pleasantly nodded.

"What do you plan on wearing?"

"Since we will be going to muggle London, I need something proper to that setting. I heard suits were usually appropriate for such occasions. So I'll transform my midnight blue ropes… What do you think?" he asked nervously.

"I think it's brilliant. I'll suggest Hermione to wear something proper, too." she smiled to her son. "I can't believe you've grown so much in such short time… Come here!" she said, taking him into her arms. Draco returned her hug, albeit protesting verbally.

"Come on mom!" he said.

"I like how you ditched the word 'mother' at least when we are alone… It warms my heart when you call me mom." she said.

"It was the influence of grandfather I suppose. I can't believe I am happy to have lost him. Sometimes I ask myself if I'm a bad person for being happy that he is dead." he said, nuzzling his nose in the crack of Narcissa's neck.

"My Dragon! You are not a bad person for being relieved that he is no longer able to torture us… If he were alive, he wouldn't let Hermione anywhere near you. He may have even harmed her." Draco pushed her shoulders, to look into Narcissa's eyes with burning rage.

"I would never let him! Never!" he exclaimed with determination in his eyes.

"Calm down, Draco. He is no more…"

"Sometimes, it is hard to remember! You sure remember all too well the hell he put you through, mom! I can't ever forgive him! Never!" He exclaimed, caressing his mother's cheek. Oh, this boy!

"I'm just glad you didn't become the person he wanted you to."

"Me too, mom!"

* * *

He watched as Narcissa disapperated from the garden. He returned into the mansion. Sighing a little while climbing the stairs up to his chambers. He still had a date to organize. He made call one of his team member, who was a muggleborn and was raised in London to take some tips. It wasn't easy to ask such recommendation from his subordinates. But he had no idea how to organize those things, so he had a little help. He was just about finished, when Dobby popped out to announce Lucius's arrival.

"Father." Draco called him, hurriedly making his entrance to the living room.

"Draco, I'm back." Lucius called him, taking his blue eyes away from the scenery of their front garden. He looked tired.

"And? What happened?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I have first called Severus, of course. He told me that he hadn't thought about checking if it was safe for a muggle or muggle born to wear. We had -though I doubt it will last long- fight. It was tiring. I can't believe he didn't check it!" he said, exasperated. "Although, the Weasley guy did… He said as hard it is to believe, it was safe for even muggles." Draco let out a long sigh of relief and threw himself onto the couch, in a crooked way.

"What about the wards?" Draco asked. "Have you adjusted them yet?"

"Some of it… Although, I will have more time while you two are out and about, to make all the adjustments. Don't worry, Draco. You know we love her as much as we would have loved a daughter. She will be well protected."

"I don't doubt you, father, it's just that, I feel the unstoppable need to control anything… but I'm relieved, I will be able to give her the Daisy! I really like it!" he said, a small smile creeping "It's gonna look stunning on her!"

* * *

He was ready at precisely 10:55. Everything was programmed perfectly and he was all dressed up and groomed, ready to welcome his girlfriend on the front garden, since they were apparating in.

With a somewhat loud popping noise, two silhouettes appeared in front of his eyes. They were precisely on time. He looked at her. She was beautiful, as she always was. But apparently, today, some effort was put in. Her hair was in a romantic half-updo, she was wearing a pretty dress and kitten heels. Draco even recognized a little touch of lip gloss. When he saw the creep of blush on her cheeks, he realized that he was staring at her. He approached to her with steady steps.

"You look stunning." he said, smiling a little. Watching as the blush on her cheeks deepened, she raised her eyes up from the floor, to look shyly into his eyes.

"You are not bad yourself." she remarked, looking him up to down once again. Draco reached to take the trunk and Vermillio's cage from her.

"Let me help you with those." the way Hermione was looking into his eyes, was making him dizzy. She had no idea how everything she does was affecting him.

"Oh, of course. Thank you." Hermione said, handing him the trunk. She smiled to him.

"Let's get inside." Narcissa said, watching the exchange with a loving smile, from where she stood.

* * *

 **P.S.:** My lovelies!

I was having a vacation in Antalya -south of Turkey- this past week. I happened to have a kind of poisoning, thanks to lack of professionalism of the chefs -trainees everywhere at this time of year-. I was hospitalized for a whole night and then sleeping a whole day! It became a nightmare for my husband and I apologize to him!

Anyways! I have been typing on my phone throughout the vacation, as much as I could. But, probably it's still 3000 words or something. It's Friday now, so the initial publishing plan of this chapter was Sunday and then I will start my boring hell of a job, back. ( I honestly hate it! So, a little caption from my life!) But as you can see, it's Tuesday now… So, behind the schedule. Sorry!

I hope you'll like the chapter. This one is written in too many pieces -which I don't do, usually. I type at least 2000 at once- so it may be a little rough to read, maybe. And maybe a little too emotional.

Sorry for the long note. I hope you enjoyed!

Loves, as always.

B.T.A.


	22. Chapter 22 The Date

**Previously in Chapter 21 / Arrangements**

"Let me help you with those." the way Hermione was looking into his eyes, was making him dizzy. She had no idea how everything she does was affecting him.

"Oh, of course. Thank you." Hermione said, handing him the trunk. She smiled to him.

"Let's get inside." Narcissa said, watching the exchange with a loving smile, from where she stood.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 / The Date**

After a quick tea, which was becoming a family tradition, Draco announced that they should get going. If she was being earnest, she had no idea why or where they were going. What irritated her the most was the fact that Narcissa knew and had no intensions of telling her.

"Why is everyone so discreet about the intentions of today?" she looked at Draco, he was in a muggle attire, but as different as it was, it suited him… It was a formal suit, in the colour of blue. Which was very nice to look at…

"It is a surprise on my part. Please don't be a party breaker and try to let go, for once." Oh, so she was the party breaker? Just how nice! She knew she was pouting, which forced a worried look from Draco. He leaned in to touch her arm, while looking into her eyes, oh- so dearly. "Try not to overthink this, please. I just want you to enjoy the moment, without worries." He was serious. Hermione sighed heavily.

"Okay, I will try but still. You are dressed too formally, I'm worried if I would fit in wherever we are headed. I'm anxious when I don't know things and you should know that even better than I do." She whined while still accepting whatever it was waiting her.

He quickly glided his hand along her arm to keep a hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, leaving a very soft yet lingering kiss there.

"Thank you, Hermione. I assure you, you won't regret this. And, you are as stunning as a morning sun! There's no way you will be unfitting to anywhere I could take you." He says, quickly. This boy is going to kill me with all these kind words. Am I blushing? Oh, great! Narcissa is here, still, you know! She coughs to get a better grip on herself.

"Okay than, let's go. Knowing you, you probably planned everything in a minute's precision. I don't want to miss anything." She got up and- well- "How are we heading out?" she asked, turning to see a charmingly smiling Draco, pointing out to the fireplace.

"We're taking the support of the flames."

* * *

Getting all the way to the Manor only to be taken back to Muggle London? Now that is a lot! Though wizarding travel takes much-less no time at all, it still is traveling. She looked around, to see all the busy people rushing about everywhere. Holding the arm of the boy she loves so much made all the difference on how she got to see what was supposed to be ordinary for her. She often caught herself looking at Draco's profile, admiring the way his hair was falling on his face, the way his eyes were glistening as he observed everything that was going on around.

Draco took a cab and held the door for her to climb in before him. As he got in after her, he announced to the driver where they were headed to.

"Could you please take us to Thorpe Park, sir?" he says to the man, earning a surprised look from the driver.

"Sure, young man." With that, the driver takes off and out, headed to a part of Surrey.

For a while the pair of them stay silent in the back seat. Then Hermione is the first to break it.

"How come do you even know Thorpe Park?" she looked into his eyes, searching.

"I have done my research, sweetheart." he smiled charmingly at her. "I am really excited for this! I have never been to an amusement park before." Before realising, she reached out and held his hand in hers, to give it a little squeeze.

"I know it's going to be just perfect!" she smiled "We will be a little out of place, though, considering the formal dress your mother made me wear before leaving the house and, your suit could pass for a tux if you added little tails…". She giggled watching the fidgeting Draco, seemingly quite uncomfortable in his suit, all of a sudden.

"I knew we should have changed clothes in between!" he exasperatedly exclaimed. Right then the taxi driver came to a stop in front of a grand entrance gate. After paying the man a lot more than necessary, Draco wished the man a good day, and helped Hermione out of the car.

She watched the bewilderment in Draco's eyes as he observed the crowded place, in bewilderment. How he managed to become the ultimate boyfriend in a month, while a half year ago he was the one made her live in a hell, she had absolutely no idea. She took his hand, pulling him through the gate.

"Come on! Let's register. Then we will go to the attractions one by one."

The whole time, Hermione took him all around the place. As the line on the Stealth was melting in, he watched as Draco's face become lime white.

"We can go to another ride, if you're scared…" Hermione told him, with an expression she hoped was assuring.

"No!" Draco said calmly. "We will take the ride." she sighed.

"You are not honest enough for your own safety, you know…"

"No, today is not about me. It's about you and I want you to have as much fun as you wish. Okay?" he told her. Mission accomplished! His face had more color in it now. It was unbelievable how much difference a little chit-chat would do in a person's well being.

"Good. Then off we go!" They took the first seat in the front of the train. Hermione whispered silently to Draco while the security employee was checking on the locks. "Don't be ashamed to shout out… It's normal and nobody will mock you because of it. So feel free and enjoy the wind." she says with a smile.

"Says the girl who is so afraid of sitting on a broom 1 meters above the ground? Wow!" he exclaims with a mocking smirk.

"Well, at least we are not floating now… Solid structures are what is keeping us above the ground so it's much sa-yfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr!" Right in the middle of her explanation she was cut short as the train took off to a nice fall, transforming her word into one hearty scream. After getting over the first shock, she took her time to look at all the faces Draco was making, while he screamed and sweared as he experienced the familiar feeling of feeling your stomach up and above the rest of your body.

* * *

They went on and about through the park. Trying the rides, by the looks of it, Draco was having fun… While they were headed towards another ride, Hermione felt grateful, being able to see this version of Draco Malfoy, who was so intense all the time, having all the fun in the world and talking nonsense to her, giving her carefree smiles and exposing himself fully.

"What are you daydreaming, come on, we don't have much time… This will be our last ride."

"Then let's race towards the ride." Hermione suggested, coming to a stop. Draco looked at her from head to toe, stopping at the toe part.

"With those shoes?" she looked at his expression, the one said that he was worried for her wellbeing yet again.

"Oh, come on! I'll be fine!" yet his eyebrows were sticking to heavens! So she took off in her dash towards the ride.

"You'll have to bear with me for a whole month, doing whatever I see fit, if you lose!" she shouted from over her shoulder.

Though in the end, she held no chance, even starting ahead of Draco. She was entirely out of breath.

"do I have to start the time now or can I have it suspended to be used in need?" Draco asked with his usual smirk. " You have not learned, have you… Taking bets with a Malfoy." he giggled.

"Whatever you say Mr Malfoy. I am happy that I had used the rare opportunity." she said mockingly, despite the lack of oxygen her muscles were suffering.

* * *

As they closed the distance between the gate and the ride, Draco felt that Hermione was fidgeting again. He was sure she was holding back from asking him.

"I won't tell you." he said, causing her to grunt.

"Draco Malfoy! Are you legilimensing me?" she pouted.

"Not at all, my dear. In fact, I don't even need it. You are obvious to me." Draco said while calmly calling for a taxi, again.

"Oh, is that so…" Hermione said, still sulking.

"Yes my dear." Draco said, opening the door to the taxi yet again "here you go mademoiselle." She did climb in, but all through the way, she sulked without saying a word, looking out of the window. When they got out from the taxi just in front of the entrance to the dragon ally, he thought she would make a comment being the curious little thing but she didn't.

Draco presented his arm for her to hold on when they got out. Solemnly, she took it, still in a foul mood. It was killing Draco.

"Dear…" he said.

"I don't want to know, Draco." Hermione said to him, looking straight ahead.

"But you are still sulking, dear. The surprise has no point if it doesn't make you happy." he sighed. A heavy feeling was now sitting in his chest, knowing that she wasn't happy and enthusiastic about the surprise he had been planning to precision. Hermione finally turned to look at his face. Her eyes were cold at first but then, they changed expression as she took in Draco's face.

"No, I'm just so excited and usually, people are unable to keep secrets from me. I'm just not used to surprises." she smiled, instantly ripping the feeling of suffocation from Draco's chest. "This is embarrassing. Plus, knowing you, you've probably made a precise program down to the minute. Let's not spoil it." Draco smiled.

"Let's get in then, dear." he said and started leading them towards the restaurant.

* * *

"We are eating out?" Hermione gasped.

"We are eating out." he confirmed with a proud smile.

"But we never eat out!" Hermione said, still startled and in a wow.

"Tonight, we will." he said opening the door for her to walk through.

The place was decorated to a minimal, clean, but classy style. There were only a couple of tables prepared. A soft music was playing in the background. The waiter greeted them as soon as they set foot in and led them to their table. Leaving as soon as they were settled.

"I can't believe I've never recognised this Restaurant before, Draco. It looks very classy." she said, searching the place with her eyes.

"Yes, it is usually underrated. The owner is a friend of Father's. So when I said I needed it for the night, he gladly accepted." Draco said, searching through the menu.

"What? You closed the place?" she gasped. "But Draco, don't you think it's unnecessary for a dinner out?" he smirked.

"Nothing is unnecessary when I'm taking my future wife to out for our first date." he said, leaving the menu on the table, to look into her eyes.

"You… you… crazy romantic!" she exclaimed with shining eyes. He shrugged.

"I guess I am. It all came so naturally, so… I didn't even know myself that I was such a helpless little romantic when it came to these kinds of things." he held her gaze for a moment, then gesturing to the menu, asked holding a smile "shall we order, please? I'm starving."

They ate while chatting about the new semestre of the school and wondering which books they will have to buy. Wondering who will come as the defense professor… Usual, daily topics. Draco took in all the faces she was making. It was unbelievable. With this girl by his side, he could all but chat about nonsense, yet be the happiest person in the universe. He was sure, that not even in a billion years, would he get tired of looking at that beautiful face, the crazy curls surrounding it. He was a hell of a lucky man. As the waiter walked back to the counter after serving their deserts, Draco got up, getting closer to Hermione and taking her hand to help her to her feet.

"What are you doing, Draco? Aren't we going to eat desert?" she asked innocently. Draco smiled, kneeling before her.

"Hermione Granger. Would you do me the honor by saying yes to marry me, after our graduation? Because, all I want to do is, to look at your beautiful face for the rest of my life." he took the velvety little case from the pocket of his jacket. "I can't imagine a life, without you anymore." he watched as Hermione gasped, taking her free hand to her mouth, as her eyes filled with tears, as she opened her mouth but no voice came out, as she nodded affirmative, pulling his hand up to hug him. With a cracked voice, she whispered in his ear.

"I can't imagine a life without you, Draco Malfoy. I will so gladly be your wife after our graduation. I love you!" The sensation of her soft whisper caused in him was incredible. Relief, joy, love… For a second, he felt the power in his legs were gone.

"Then, please expect the Daisy, as my engagement present." he said. Pulling himself a little away from her, to show her the jewel.

Over the blue velvet of the case, there was a necklace, the base of it was made of white gold. The chain was very delicate and thin, but it got bigger towards the center. It looked like a cage, and in the middle, there was a daisy, which used Topaz as the leafs and a Sapphire as the centerpiece. Little emeralds were embroidered here and there, balancing all of it together.

He watched as she gasped, yet again, holding a hand to touch the jewel, but hesitating at the last second. Gulping a big one, she looked into Draco's eyes.

"It is very pretty, Draco. Is it really okay for me to have such a beautiful jewel?" Draco smiled. leaving the case on the table, then taking the necklace out, he leaned in to fix it on his fianceés delicate neck, whispering right into her ear.

"But, it is nothing compared to the priceless jewel you are letting me have!" once it was fixed, he rested both of his hands on her cheeks. "I love you Hermione Granger!" he whispered. leaning in close to kiss her lips. She joined in in their kiss by pulling him close from the back of his neck. Wherever she touched, burned. As their kiss was intense and contained a whole lot of wordless communication in it, they were lost, until they heard a huge applause coming from everywhere around them, Draco broke the kiss apart, with a mixture of emotions.

Their families were there, of course. But he also called in Professor Dumbledore and Severus, and Minerva of course. Also Potter and Weasley were there. Some other Slytherins and Hufflepuffs they've considered as friends, too. Seeing the expression on Hermione's face, he had no choice but to squeeze her hand in reassurement.

Narcissa was first to approach them with a huge smile.

"Congratulations, my dears." she said, hugging both of them, but Hermione a little longer. Then he watched as Mrs Granger came in. One by one, they were greeted by all their closest ones.

* * *

The dinner turned into a party and people drank, danced and ate. They chatted and had fun. Draco had very much fun, talking with Potter and hearing all his adventures during the summer which was not much.

"So if I'm correct, your cousin is practically bullying you whenever he's around and your uncle and aunt are using you as an house elf?" he tried to conclude the situation.

"Pretty much so, yes." Harry nodded, with a shy smile. "Though they have been settled a little after I blown a very rude relative, like a balloon, last year.".

"You did?" Draco chuckled. "I would have never thought, Potter. Really, you of all people to do something so dangerous out of anger."

"Then you don't know me very well, Malfoy. I usually act on impulse." he said with a wide smile.

"And I always think logically in dire situations." he said, making a smiling face himself.

"Yeah, I guess they are afraid of the Magic, basically. But they took their fears to an extent, sometimes, I think my aunt is punishing me for my mother's doings." he said, looking at a point far away, emptily.

"But that is illogical!" Draco exclaimed. "Potters were murdered by a darklord because they tried to protect the society. They are practically heroes. How can one belittle them so much knowing all the sacrifices they have given…" he looked at Harry as he smiled once again.

"Ask me that? I have no answer… Well forget about me! It's your night tonight! Say, how exactly can you decide who to marry at such a young age. I would never dare, you know!" he asked. Clearly trying to change the subject.

"I have no idea! I just know. She is unique and I love it. I love how everything and anything seems possible when we're together. She excites me every single time I see her and, believe me, I've been seeing her almost everyday, for the last two years… It's amazing. I know I won't ever get tired of any of her annoying habits. I respect her so much as a witch, too…" he was forced to shut up as Potter raised both her hands in the air.

"Okay, Malfoy. You're scaring me… look at that passion! Coming from a Slytherin, it's terrifying." both boys smirked to one another. Then Draco was pulled away by a gloomy Severus Snape, to the corners of the restaurant.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Draco! Getting all friendly with that Potter boy!" Severus states with a venomous tone.

"But, what is the matter, uncle, he is a friend, in fact… He has helped us greatly last year and the year before that, I would like to remind, and honestly, I can't understand your motives for hating the boy so much!" he asks with an indifferent expression.

"Look, Draco, there are some personality issues, which gets passed on from father to son… Though being turned into a hero after his death, Japes Potter was no saint. Be wary of his son. At the first chance, this boy can leave you to your death." he spat the last sentence. Draco was confused. Why would his Godfather assume that Potter would betray them? There was no logical reason for him to do that. If he had even the smallest brain, he would cherish their friendship at least as much as Draco did. And besides, why would he share the dark and painful memories of his childhood if he had no faith in Draco or their friendship? Draco was not convinced, but figured that protesting on the subject would do him no good, especially against Severus Snape!

"Okay, uncle. I will be wary. If he is a friend, it's nice to keep him close. If he'd turn out to be enemy, it's even better to keep him closer… please have faith in me and let me be a kid, that is, until I graduate and have responsibilities. Like taking care of a family." he said with a small reassuring smile, causing Severus to sigh.

"One thing Lucius had been very successful at, is raising you as himself! Okay, but be careful and don't cause trouble to me, Draco. I don't have much time to hold your back in Hogwarts."

"But, of course Uncle!" Draco charmingly smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I will go and be with my fianceé." he said, nodding politely to the man. Severus let him go with an easy hand gesture.

* * *

Draco sneak close to Hermione from behind the curtains she was standing before, he whispered to her ear while sneaking his hand to the small of her back "Missed me?" which caused her to jump half 30 inches from the ground. After realizing that it's only Draco, Hermione playfully smacked his arm.

"Don't scare me like that, I was almost going to jinx you to next month!" she said, earning a smirk from him.

"Only if you would be my nurse for the month, my dear." he said. Looking intensely into her eyes, then shifting his gaze from her eyes to her lips. Biting his own lip, unconsciously.

"Cut it Draco, you're making me blush, and everyone is watching." she says, deverting her eyes from his lips, rather forcefully.

"Do you think I care?" Draco says, he himself, tearing off his eyes from her to look at nowhere, particularly.

"Oh? But you should, Draco Malfoy. Or, my father will jump on you in a split second." she says, still fidgeting her fingers nervously. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Even without magic, that man is dangerous when it comes to the dignity of his only daughter." she says, trying not to catch her father eyes.

"I have been informed of that, very clearly the last time I have seen him, though." Draco said with a calm voice. "Though, danger of death is no good reason to pass the beauty before my eyes." he says and adds, getting a little closer to her to say with a hushed voice, only for her ears to hear. "You are irresistible. If Mr Granger kills me, it will be because of your charms, my dear."

She turns around and takes his hand, looking in his eyes for a few seconds. Then telling nothing, she pulls him to the center of the restaurant, catching everyone's attention at once. When she cleared her throat with a small cough, everyone silenced at once, sensing that a speech was coming.

"Everyone, thank you for coming here today to the very selfish request of my… fianceé." squeezed his hand "I am one hundred percent sure that you have received invitations in last minute and spared the time to come and celebrate with us, despite that. As much as I would like to thank each one of you individually, I am feeling worn out, thanks to the man, standing next to me. He decided that he wanted to take me to a very tiresome date in an amusement park before his proposal." She looked skeptically to Draco and everyone around laughed warmly. "When I received my Hogwarts letter, I was afraid. Very afraid… Excitement was a huge part of the mixture of my emotions but fear overcame them all… When ı got onto the Hogwarts express, and started waiting for it to start moving, my heart was beating furiously. I was considering if it'd be better to run back out and continue my ordinary little life with my parents, going to Highschool and then a reputable University, perhaps…" she paused to observe the looks, her audience were giving her "then a certain yellow haired boy rushed in my compartment. He looked like he was running from something. At first, he didn't even realize I was there. He was listening the voices from outside. When they passed, he sighed heavily, turning around to look at me for the first time. He calmly introduced himself and asked me if it was okay to share my compartment. I confirmed, and he sat down… It was only then I realized that the train had started its journey and I was, without a doubt, headed to an unknown life." she turned to Draco. "Then, he always guided me at the most difficult times, helping, and receiving help from me. He introduced me into his family, giving me a second, loving family… And if all those were not enough, now he asked my hand in marriage. Draco Malfoy, has been a dear friend, excellent supporter, fearsome rival, and a clumsy lover until now. From now on, I know we will continue to discover the life together." she was now facing Draco, both of his hands were in hers "Thank you, Draco, for being you and for being with me. I love you and I always will." she said. For some reason he cannot understand, her eyes were filled with tears, threatening to roll down at any second. He smiled at her. This girl was wonderful… what an incredible way to describe the road they took from their encounter up until now.

"Well, you have left nothing for me, dear… I can only tell that, when I first saw you, I felt something… something pulling me towards you. I knew that instant, that you were someone I should hold on to. I should refuse to give up on. I knew right then and there… and I don't even want to imagine what I would have become if it weren't for you. Thank you for being you. Thank you for being here. Thank you for not running from that train before I came in. I love you, Hermione Granger. And if it weren't for you, I would have never realized it!"

Hermione giggled while their little audience of family and friends applaud them for being the couple that they are.

* * *

When everyone, including the Grangers, left the restaurant, it was a little past one in the midnight. Hermione sighed, sinking in a chair, sipping some water. The three Malfoys, were trying to organize how to get home, a little away from her. She unconsciously touched the present Draco gave her. It was beautiful, yes, but there was a strange sensation filling her from the inside when she touched her. She felt powerful. She felt safe.

Draco slowly approached her, smiling a little "Would you be alright disapparating home with mother, dear?" he asked, quickly adding "if you are too tired, we can always take the floo."

She shook her head "no need, I want to get home as quick as possible. The heels did me no good. I just want to get rid of them as soon as possible."

They have done so. When her feet touched the grass of the Manor, she let out an involuntary gasp. It was hurting so bad! She had to get used to wearing the heels, and she had to do it fast. While she was thinking all those, She felt the pain she felt at the balls of her feet were eased at once. And suspiciously looked at Narcissa, whom was still letting her hold her arm.

"What happened, dear?" Hermione shook her head.

"You should teach me that spell, and teach it to me before we head back to Hogwarts, please?" she said, looking at her with what she considered a puppy's look.

"I can, now that you're family." Narcissa says with a smug smirk. "That spell is a secret of Black House woman. It was invented by my great great great grandmother."

"I promise you I will keep the secret, Narcissa. Please teach me the spell. Or else, I will never be able to present the Malfoy house properly beside Draco! I know I will not be getting used to this -she gestured her feet- in a million years." she whined, earning a warm smile from Narcissa.

"Okay, we'll see to that tomorrow. Now, let's get you to your bed, shall we?"

* * *

The next few weeks, passed in a blur. Narcissa and Hermione were trying to close the gap the very long vacation of Hermione caused. They started some advanced spells and charms on protection and daily lady-stuff.

In the meanwhile, Lucius took Draco a prisoner with work. The team needed to finalize over fifty cases in a month and all of it waited for Draco's last decision. Although tiring, Draco was finding his assignment very fulfilling. It gave her amazing opportunities to see beyond his imagination, learn more about the world outside, get out of his comfort zone and inspired him to push his father to try new aspects of business, to take risks.

Their book lists arrived not long after, but neither one of them had the time to go shopping. That is why, they just ordered all the books to home. Though when they arrived, Draco saw fear in Hermione's eyes, towards a book, for the first time in her life.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked.

"This book is moving on its own." she said, unable to tear her eyes from the book.

"Dear, I'm sure it will be okay. Please calm down." he said although he himself was also startled by the brown book which was throwing itself around, trying to get loose of the belt it came with. "I will ask father if he knows about this kind of a book. There should be a way to open it, since we are ought to read it eventually… But until then…" he took both of the books and locked them into one of the drawers they had in the living room. He turned and felt a warm sensation filling him from head to toe as he saw relaxation took over his beautiful fianceé. "At least it seems like we have a proper workbook for DADA. I wonder what kind of a person Professor Lupin will be?" he said with a grin.

"I have no idea but, whatever happens, it will be a wonderful year." Hermione said.

"Oh, about that, I have absolutely no doubt!"

* * *

 **PS:** Hello lovely people!

Another update which took quite some time! I'm so sorry for making you wait. And I know, it took me quite some time to wrap up the summer. It feels more than a year passed -I guess more than a year really passed since I posted the last chapter with school in it-.

So, coming to my guest viewers… first of all, thank you, each of you for taking the time to share your thoughts and feelings. Each comment means the worlds to me and it was you guys' comments that made me continue with this story! So a million thanks!

Well, coming to the actual comments:

I know, it took me forever to wrap the summer up. Next chapter we are going back to school!

Draco's stressing himself out! Yes! He's a nervous wreck. I think I haven't successfully stressed that out in above chapter, maybe, but that's his way of fighting all the overflowing emotions. It was what I did… I kept myself busy! :D

Harry's name in the guest list: YES! I know… but I'm sure you can see that the Draco I wrote is much different than the original. So much so, it even irritates some people from time to time. So, he is now suitable to befriend our beloved hero, don't you think?

The Daisy: I don't know if I described it well enough but, in my imagination, it is a beautiful priceless jewel, and the protection charms are not mentioned to Hermione yet! There is ofcourse a reason for that. I plan to use it in the future, yes. Because being a Malfoy comes with its privileges! :)

I don't want the happiness bubble to be blown by Voldemort either. But it has to happen. The question is; will it strengthen their relationship or will it break it.

Thank you, all of you for your great supports, as always, and I hope you'll like this chapter. Though, I wanted to work more on it, I'm just not patient enough to review it now that it's all typed down. I want to share it with you guys as soon as possible. But I may revise this chapter slightly, afterwards. So beware!

If I do that, I will inform you in the heading of next chapter. So you can return and re-read it.

Too much information for a footnote, sorry! I love you all also for bearing with my blabbering! :)

Loves,

B.T.A.


End file.
